MLP EL Elemento mas Poderoso III
by Leon Grey
Summary: Una vez mas la paz ha reinado en Equestria. Twilight tiene nuevos objetivos como princesa y disfruta de su relación con Noel. Mientras que el mal no ha vuelto a mostrar su cara, o eso creian...
1. Chapter 1

**Les agradezco a todos los que estuvieron esperando pacientemente esta continuación y también les agradezco el apoyo que le dieron. Lo medité mucho y finalmente me pareció que no era justo el hecho de seguir esperando otra temporada para publicar el fic.**

 **Ahora está mas actualizado con las temporadas. Espero que les guste la historia y lo que se viene.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfrutenla :D**

 **MLP (FIM)**

 **El elemento mas Poderoso III**

 **Capitulo 1: Un nuevo dia**

 **Equestria, varios años antes.**

En una cárcel secreta donde se encontraban los mas viles villanos, una unicornio de lentes y bata blanca paseaba entre los pasillos, ignorando todas las palabras y gestos de los prisioneros, hasta llegar a una celda custodiada por dos guardias, se presentó como la Dra Forcehead y le permitieron el acceso. Dentro había un pegaso sentado en la cama, mirando hacia abajo, como si se lamentase de algo. La Dra se sentó en frente de el para hablarle.

Dra. Forcehead: Blizzard, hoy es el día.

Blizzard: lo se...

Dra. Forcehead: ¿En verdad quieres que esto pase?

Blizzard: soy un monstruo, no merezco estar en ningún lugar.

Dra. Forcehead: la guardia nacional cree que fue un accidente...

Blizzard: ¿Accidente? Esa carrera acabó con la vida de mi familia, ¿Y todo porque? Porque me volví un prejuicioso, me obsesioné por lograr algo que yo quería y lo único que logré fue perder algo que yo amaba.

Dra. Forcehead: se que es doloroso, pero aun tienes una vida por delante.

Blizzard: perdí todo, por mi culpa, no merezco vivir.

Dra. Forceheard: todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Blizzard: yo no. Ahora déjame solo, no me queda mas que esperar.

Dra. Forcehead: -le entrega unos papeles- Antes firma esto.

Blizzard: -mira los papeles- ¿Que es esto?

Dra. Forcehead: es algo de lo que pediste que te hicieran, no estoy de acuerdo con eso pero es lo que conseguí.

Blizzard firma el papel y se lo entrega, la Dra. se pone de pie y le musita "no tienes idea de lo que haces", "es mi destino", le responde el, "hasta pronto" concluye la doctora mientras inhala y exhala saliendo de la celda y los dos guardias llevan a Blizzard a una sala donde lo atan en una camilla y otro guardia de otro nivel se le acerca. "¿Seguro que quieres esto?" le susurró aquel guardia, "solo hágalo" respondió Blizzard, los que estaban al rededor asintieron y el guardia le inyectó algo que lo empezó a dejar inconsciente.

 **Equestria, hoy**

Habia pasado un tiempo desde que Las Mane 6 y Noel derrotaron al ser de la oscuridad Dark Syde. Vivieron todo tipo de aventuras desde entonces, como salvar el reino de cristal, vencer al malévolo Tirek e incluso no permitir que nadie los separe ni destruya sus amistades.

Tambien llegó el momento clave en el que Twilight Sparkle se convirtió en la princesa de amistad.

Han pasado tantas cosas que los marcaron. Estaban felices de estar juntos a pesar de todos.

Creían que todo había acabado, seguían vivos mientras la oscuridad ya no se asomaba, ni el mal hacia de las suyas.

Pero no había acabado…

La ahora Princesa Twilight Sparkle se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones del castillo de Canterlot. Hoy habia una ceremonia en honor a ella, pero eso no era algo en lo que estaba interesada. Ser princesa ahora era un desafío, o algo que tenia que aprender. No se creía una máxima autoridad ni tampoco presumía por lo que era, eso no era de ella. Lo que mas anhelaba era que su ahora novio, Noel, estuviera aquí con el.

Flashbacks de hace unos meses se le venían a la cabeza.

Twilight: no quiero que te vayas.

Noel: yo tampoco, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

Twilight: ¿En verdad tienes que irte tanto tiempo?

Noel: si, ojalá fuera mas corto pero creo que es lo que corresponde.

Twilight: tengo que admitir que la Princesa Celestia tuve una buena idea en reconstruir Valleytimore, ¿Y que mejor para eso que alguien que la conoce como su pezuña? Es genial, Pero… 3 meses fuera para mi es una eternidad.

Noel: -le acaricia la melena- intentaré regresar lo mas pronto que pueda.

Twilight: no se que haré tanto tiempo sin ti.

Noel: solo se tu misma.

Twilight: no será fácil.

Noel: lo haces todos los días. –le da un golpecito-

Twilight: esto es increíble, llevamos apenas 1 mes y te tienes que ir.

Noel: no es nada grave.

Twilight: ¿Y si te pasa algo?

Noel: Dark Syde ya está tras las rejas, y no ha habido ningún avistamiento fuera de lo normal hace rato, no creo que nada malo me pase.

Twilight: aún así no estoy muy de acuerdo con esto.

Noel: lo sé. –le roba un beso- Pero eres muy fuerte, y se todo lo puedes conseguir.

Twilight: te extrañaré.

Noel: yo también.

-un guardia abre la puerta-

Guardia: Noel, la guardia real está listo para llevarlo a aquel pueblo.

Noel: enseguida. Recuerda, pase lo que pase yo estaré bien, y tu lograrás todo lo que te propongas. –camina unos pasos y se detiene- Por cierto, -le señala una pequeña planta- riégala bien, ¿Si?

Twilight: de acuerdo.

Noel sale, y Twilight lo mira irse. El flashback finaliza.

Twilight se agarraba la cabeza, estaba intentando no llorar, a pesar de todo lo que Noel le había dicho no le sirvió de nada, lo extrañaba mas que nunca. Observó la planta que tenia a su derecha, recordó las palabras de Noel, pero esa planta no se regaba con agua, era una planta muy especial, la cual crecía mediante el amor que se le diera y el que tenia el mismo que la cuidaba. Twilight la abrazó, "Se que te gustan los abrazos" le dijo a la planta, como si la escuchara, "Noel volverá pronto, yo lo sé. ¿Tu también lo extrañas? Apuesto a que no mas que yo." Eran algunas de las cosas que Twilight le decia a la planta, como si de verdad la escuchara, o al menos eso había leído, "Eres una bella planta" fue otra frase que soltó abrazándola mas, y algo ocurrió. La planta comenzó a temblar, Twilight notó eso, luego tomó a Twilight por unos segundos, y creció unos centímetros, hasta que la bella flor de la punta se abría. Se refregaba en Twilight demostrándole su cariño, "Ohh, veo que ya has crecido" decía impresionada por lo que acababa de ver y uniéndose a su cariño. "Aprecio mucho eso" dijo acariciándola, y la planta le soltó un pétalo, pero este era distinto a los que tenia, apenas se desprendió se volvió azul. Es que cada pétalo de aquella planta representaba algo mediante los colores, en este caso el azul simbolizaba "Esperanza".

"¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?" le preguntó Twilight intrigada, porque sabia que significaba cada petalo, pero su pregunta no podría ser respondida en ese momento, ya que alguien abrió la puerta. "Twilight, ¿Estás lista?" Era la Princesa Celestia, quien la estaba buscando para la ceremonia que comenzaría en breve, "Si, aquí estoy" se acercó a su mentora para luego retirarse, no sin antes mirar a aquella planta, "¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó la Princesa Celestia, "Nada en lo absoluto" afirmó ella y ambas se marcharon.

"Me da gusto que hayas podido hacer esta ceremonia, aunque no lo creas muchos han estado deseando verte. Mucha gente de Manehattan, mis amigas de Saddle Arabia, el Duque Maretonia. ¿No es maravilloso? No caben dudas de que eras una gran princesa…" La Princesa Celestia le relataba todo pero Twilight estaba algo nerviosa y distraída, y mas cuando un flashback se le vino.

Noel: ¿Nerviosa?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: por el discurso que tienes que dar.

Twilight: si, algo.

Noel: tranquila, no luzcas como si estuvieras.

Twilight: pero es que lo estoy.

Noel: ya lo haz hecho antes.

Twilight: si, pero… no con tanta gente.

-Noel le roba un beso y Twilight se sorprende-

Noel: ¿Eso siempre te anima, verdad?

Twilight: si, pero… -Twilight le devuelve el beso- No lo hagas sin antes hacerlo yo primera.

-el flashback finaliza-

Princesa Celestia: Twilight…

Twilight: -voltea- ¿¡Que!?

Princesa Celestia: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Twilight: si, solo… algo nerviosa…

Princesa Celestia: te entiendo, pero no te preocupes, tus amigas están en la ceremonia, tambien Shining Armor y Cadence.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Princesa Celestia: así es, así que no debes preocuparte.

Twilight: si, pero… aún así me sigo sintiendo nerviosa.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

Twilight: si, algo…

Princesa Celestia: ¿Sabes? Hablé con el hace unos días.

Twilight: ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

Princesa Celestia: el pidió no molestarte.

Twilight: no me molesta en lo absoluto recibir noticias de el, quiero saber como está.

Princesa Celestia: te manda saludos.

Twilight: ohh… Eso es lindo.

Princesa Celestia: no te preocupes, seguro vendrá pronto.

Twilight: ¿Cómo está allá?

Princesa Celestia: ha hecho un buen trabajo, gracias a el han construido 34 casas, 2 parques, una escuela y varios centros de comercio. Los primeros habitantes están viniendo. Es un gran chico.

Twilight: lo sé…

Twilight y la Princesa Celestia llegaron hasta el lugar donde se estaba realizando la ceremonia. Al entrar la recibieron con bombos y platillos, sin mencionar la serpentina y confeti de Pinkie. Se sentó en el medio de sus amigas, se divertía platicando con ellas o viendo el espectáculo que se montaban. Habló por un momento con Applejack, cuando por accidente casi hace caer la copa con cidra que tenia al lado, "¿Estás bien?" le preguntó su amiga la granjera a pesar de ser solo una tontería, mientras que la alicornio morada solo respondió con un "Si". Pero observó aquella copa que estuvo a punto de caer, y otro flashback la invadió.

Twilight: ¿Esto es cidra, verdad?

Noel: estoy bastante seguro de que podria ser eso.

Twilight: hay solo una manera de averiguarlo…

-Twilight con su magia hace traer dos sorbetes-

Noel: ¿No es un poco… infantil?

Twilight: bueno, se podría decir que… lo saqué de alguien.

Noel: -nervioso- je je no se a que te refieres.

-el flashback finaliza-

Applejack: ¿Twilight? ¿Estás bien?

Twilight: ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Solo… algo cansada.

Applejack: tranquila, solo relájate y disfruta del espectáculo, créeme que te sorprenderá.

Twilight: si, debería hacer eso.

Twilight se divirtió al principio, pero al pasar las horas se fue aburriendo. Su cara seria era la única que estaba presente ante las risas del publico que se divertía. "¡Buen espectáculo! ¿Verdad?" le preguntaba la pony granjera que disfrutaba de todo, "Seh…" respondió a lo seco. Con su magia sacó un collar que tenia colgado, pero no cualquier collar, uno que le regaló Noel, al abrirlo había una foto de ellos dos. Recordó el dia que se lo obsequió, "Me pregunto que foto debo ponerle" se decía contemplando aquel collar que le pareció el regalo mas hermoso que le pudieran haber dado, "Puedes ponerle lo quieras, es tuyo" respondió Noel satisfecho de que le haya gustado. En ese entonces no sabia bien que ponerle, pero ahora ya llevaba una foto del amor de su vida. "¿Qué te pareció ese acto?" interrumpió Applejack, ella guardó su collar y puso mirada seria.

Twilight: me voy a mi cuarto.

Applejack: ¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto? Estás a mitad del espectáculo.

Twilight: no me importa, estoy cansada y quiero estar sola.

Applejack: ¡No puedes irte todavía! El espectáculo casi termina.

Twilight: no me importa el espectáculo, yo quiero irme.

Applejack: ¡Tienes que quedarte! El ultimo acto te gustará.

Twilight: ¡He dicho que no me importa el espectáculo!

"¿En serio, Twilight? Porque a mi me gusta" oyó de una voz que entró al salón, pero no cualquier voz, una que conocía muy bien. Alzó la mirada para ver a Noel, parado en la puerta sonriendo. Ella estaba paralizada, la tomó por sorpresa, si es cierto que deseaba que estuviera aquí desde hace rato, pero que se le aparezca en el momento que menos esperaba si que la sorprendió. "¡NOEL!" gritó de alegría y voló a toda velocidad hacia el, "Hola, Twilight, me alegra volver a vert…" pronunció pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Twilight sin querer lo tacleó y cayó al suelo, luego le dio un beso, "Wow, debo tomar viajes mas a menudo" dijo entre risas por lo ocurrido.

Princesa Celestia: Noel, nos alegra que hayas podido llegar.

Noel: -levantándose- si, nunca me perdería de la ceremonia de mi Princesa favorita.

Twilight: -refregándose en el- te extrañé tanto.

Noel: -apoyando su cabeza con la de ella- También yo.

Twilight: -extendiendo sus alas- ¿Qué te parecen mis alas?

Noel: se te ven muy extravagantes.

Twilight: me hubiera gustado que fueras a mi coronación.

Noel: oye, tranquila, a mi también me hubiera gustado, pero ahora estoy aquí en tu ceremonia, y te traje algo.

Twilight: ¿En serio? ¿Qué?

-Noel le roba un beso-

Noel: ¿Te gustó?

-Twilight le devuelve el beso-

Twilight: nunca lo hagas antes de mi.

Princesa Celestia: aww, son un par de tortolitos.

Noel: si, ¿Qué puedo decir? –la abraza- Twilight es una gran chica.

Twilight: y tú un gran chico.

Su abrazo fue interrumpido por un unicornio que le gritó a Noel "¡Cuñado!" y acto seguido lo abrazó.

Noel: ¡Oh! ¡Shining! Que… gusto verte de nuevo.

Shning Armor: ¡El gusto es mio! ¡Cuñado!

Twilight: (avergonzada) ¡Hermano! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ahora!

Shining Armor: -obedece- lo siento… je je… me pasé un poco de la emoción. –le golpea el hombro a Noel- Que bueno que volviste, estaba pensando en irte a buscar.

Noel: no era necesario, por Twilight haría cualquier cosa.

-Alguien mas abraza a Noel, Twilight se tapa la cara de vergüenza-

Twilight: ¡Cadence!

Cadence: ¡Noel! ¡Que bueno que volviste!

Shining Armor: ¡Eso mismo dije yo!

Cadence: y ahora que estás con Twilight eso nos convierte en cuñados, lo que es bueno porque no sabes lo mucho que hablaba Twilight sobre ti…

Twilight: ¡Cadence!

Noel: ahh… oigan, creo que todos aquí estamos olvidando lo importante, la ceremonia en honor a Twilight, dejaremos las presentaciones para otro momento ¿Les parece bien?

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras de Noel y volvieron a disfrutar del espectáculo. El se sentó cerca de su novia, y junto a las demas Mane 6 se divertían conversando.

Applejack: ¿Y como está Valleytimore?

Noel: está genial, hemos reconstruido casi la mitad del pueblo.

Rarity: ¿Y hay tiendas de ropa?

Noel: unas pocas.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Y pastelería? ¡Dime que hay una pastelería!

Noel: claro que la hay, y luce exactamente como la que había cuando era niño.

Twilight: espera, dijiste que "casi la mitad" lo que significa que…

Noel: así es, debo volver allá para seguir con las construcciones.

Twilight: ¡NO!

Noel: calma, logré que pueda quedarme hasta mañana.

Twilight: pero es muy poco tiempo, quiero que hagamos tantas cosas juntos.

Noel: yo también, pero hay cosas que aún debo cumplir, te juro que desearía que el tiempo se detuviera cuando estoy a tu lado.

Fluttershy: awww, que romántico. –rainbow Dash hace gesto de asco-

Rainbow Dash: escuchen, me alegra que estén juntos, pero esto es demasiado empalagoso para mi.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Pero son tan tiernos!

Twilight: ¡Espera! Si te vas a quedar aún podemos disfrutar con el tiempo que nos queda.

Noel: si, es cierto.

Twilight: esta noche la pasaré en el castillo, ¿Me acompañas?

Noel: por supuesto.

Al finalizar la ceremonia ambos caminaron hasta la habitación donde descansarían toda la noche. Se besaban por todo el camino y no dejaban de decirse cosas tiernas. Al entrar fueron sorprendidos por dos invitados que los recibieron con total alegría.

Twiligh y Noel: ¡Spike!/¡Blake!

Blake: ¡Hola carnalitos! ¿Cómo están?

Spike: ¡Sean bienvenidos! –les colocan un collar de flores a ambos-

Twilight: ¿Qué es todo esto?

Spike: una mini-fiesta de bienvenida.

Blake: si, volé desde Valleytimore hasta Canterlot y le conté a Spike que vendrías, así que juntos tuvimos la idea de hacerles esta mini-fiesta… ¡Para celebrar que están juntos de nuevo!

Twilight: pero… no era necesario.

Spike: ¿Bromeas? Noel ha estado fuera un largo tiempo.

Blake: si, el mismo que hizo que estén separados un buen tiempo, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ahora están nuevamente juntos. ¿Qué hacemos para celebrar? ¿Bebemos ponche? ¿Jugamos a ponle la cola al burro? ¿Alimentamos a los peces?

Twilight: ¿Peces? ¿Cuáles peces? No recuerdo que esta habitación tuviera peces.

Spike: ahora los tiene. –ambos se hacen a un lado para mostrar una pecera con un moño y dos peces dentro- ¡Taráaan!

Noel: ¿De... donde los sacaron?

Spike: ¡Es nuestro regalo por su reencuentro!

Blake: -señalando- a este le puse Rudolfo y a esta Hermenegilda. ¿Se ven tiernos, verdad?

Spike: ¡Vaya que si!

Noel: ¡Chicos! A ver, les agradecemos mucho el gesto, pero Twilight y yo queremos estar un rato… a solas.

Blake: ¡Pues ya están a solas!

Spike: ¡Si! No hay nada de gente que los moleste, ademas ese espectáculo no fue nada bueno.

Blake: ¡Lo sé! ¿Viste al camello?

Noel: no, no entienden, queremos estar… a solas, solo nosotros dos.

Blake: ¿Pero porqué…? (reacciona) ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡No hay problema! Enseguida lo solucionamos.

Spike: yo no entiendo… -Blake le tapa la boca y lo empuja-

Blake: solo camina conmigo, amigo, solo camina. –llegan hasta el marco de la puerta- Disfruten de su noche. –cierra la puerta-

Twilight: son algo pesados.

Noel: nah, solo hacia mucho que no se veían, creo que se llevan bien como amigos. Ademas la bienvenida fue buena.

Twilight: si, eso es cierto.

Noel: ahora… ¿En que estábamos?

-Noel toma a Twilight y la inclina casi a tocar el suelo, ambos se ríen, pero cuando Noel levanta la cabeza se asusta al ver a Blake parado en frente suyo observándolos-

Noel: ¡Blake! –suelta a Twilight sin querer-

Blake: ¡Perdón! Solo vine a llevarme mi gorro. –toma lo suyo y vuela hasta la ventana- Ahora si, disfruten de su noche. –sale volando-

Twilight: -tallándose la cabeza- es algo… impredecible.

Noel: si, ya lo creo.

Las horas pasaron, se divertían hablando de cualquier cosa, también disfrutaron de la canasta de alimentos que les dejaron Blake y Spike. Noel probaba el pastel pero Twilight le quería dar de comer ella misma, el se negaba diciendo que no era un bebe para alimentarlo, ella se decepcionaba un poco y hacia cara triste, Noel bufó y dijo "Bien", ella inmediatamente se alegró y le alimentó, hacia pucheros pero eso enamoraba mas a Twilight.

Al final se sentaron a ver la noche desde el balcón, Twilight se apoyó en el hombro de Noel, el le besó la frente.

Twilight: es una bonita noche.

Noel: lo sé.

Twilight: el pastel estuvo rico, creo que Spike y Blake si hicieron un buen trabajo después de todo.

Noel: y que lo digas.

-un silencio incomodo los invade-

Twilight: no me imagino una noche perfecta que estar a tu lado, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no nos vemos que… de solo pensar en que ya te vas yo… no sé que haré.

Noel: calma, no es tan malo.

Twilight: ¿No es tan malo? Llevamos de relación hace unos meses y solo nos vimos muy poco, yo con mis tareas de Princesa y tu reconstruyendo tu pueblo, ambos tenemos tantas cosas que nos alejan de nosotros, que nos impiden que nos veamos.

Noel: -la besa- escucha, lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos, y nos vemos justo aquí, justo ahora. Tal vez no estemos mucho tiempo pero hay que disfrutar todo lo que estemos mientras podamos.

Twilight: si, tal vez tengas razón…

Noel:

 ** _Can you imagine?_**

 ** _What would happen_**

 ** _If we had any dream_**

 ** _Wish this time_**

 ** _Out of us only_**

 _ **And it never was**_

Twilight:

 ** _And then I thank that star ..._**

 ** _That made my wish come true_**

 ** _Because she knows where you are ..._**

 _ **It is where I will be also.**_

TyN:

 _ **Right here, right now**_

Twilight:

 ** _I see you_**

 ** _And my heart loves you_**

 ** _Because mean everything to me_**

TyN:

 _ **Right here, I promise today**_

Twilight:

 ** _That tomorrow can wait_**

 _ **For the new tomorrow that will be**_

Noel:

 _ **But now you and me**_

TyN:

 ** _It feels forever_**

 ** _What could be better?_**

 ** _We tested it_**

 ** _And those two thousand words, 23 hours ..._**

 ** _They joined our universe_**

 ** _It will be our all_**

 ** _In our own world again_**

 ** _And he knows where we are_**

 _ **Our memory will not change**_

 ** _Right here, right now_**

 ** _I see you_**

 ** _And my heart loves you_**

 ** _Because mean everything to me_**

 ** _Right here, I promise today_**

 ** _That tomorrow can wait_**

 ** _For the new tomorrow that will be_**

 ** _But now you and me_**

 ** _And we know that will_**

 ** _And coming fast_**

 ** _It will always be you and me_**

 ** _You have to make the second last Dure more!_**

 ** _Right here, right now_**

 ** _I see you_**

 ** _And my heart loves you_**

 ** _Because mean everything in my_**

 ** _Right here, I promise today_**

 ** _That tomorrow can wait_**

 ** _For the new tomorrow that will be_**

 _ **But now you and me**_

Noel: -le ofrece una fruta- ¿Manzana?

Twilight: no, gracias. –Noel la come- ¿Te gusta mucho ser unicornio, verdad?

Noel: me he acostumbrado. ¿Y que se siente ser alicornio?

Twilight: también me he acostumbrado, aunque aún no puedo volar tan bien como me gustaría.

Noel: me imagino. -muerde la manzana-

Twilight: ahh… Noel…

Noel: ¿Hmm?

Twilight: quiero que lo hagamos.

Noel: ¿La observación sobre las estrellas? No hay problema.

Twilight: no, me refiero a… -mueve sus pezuñas en circulo por el aire, como tratando de tirarle una indirecta-

Noel: -se atraganta con la manzana al reaccionar y luego la escupe- ¿¡QUE!?

Twilight: ¿¡QUE!? ¿No te gusta la idea?

Noel: ¡No! No es eso, es solo que… yo… ahh… ¿Por qué quieres que lo hagamos?

Twilight: bueno… es que hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos que creo que ya estamos listos para el siguiente paso.

Noel: ahh… ¿No crees que es algo demasiado apresurado? Es decir, estamos juntos desde hace meses y solo nos hemos visto muy poco.

Twilight: para mi es demasiado tiempo, creo que es el momento.

Noel: ahh… no sé… ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora?

Twilight: ¿Qué te sucede?

Noel: nada, es solo que… nunca lo había hecho.

Twilight: ¿¡EN SERIO!? ¿Ni siquiera con Shady?

Noel: no, nuestra relación fue solo de besos y abrazos, nada mas allá. Esto es un gran paso para mi.

Twiligh: -le besa la mejilla- tranquilo, se como te sientes, esta parte asusta un poco pero te aseguro que luego todo estará bien, solo confía en mi, ¿Está bien?

Noel: -la mira a los ojos- Está bien.

Ambos se dieron un jugoso beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por un temblor que se produjo en el castillo, "¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntaron, luego comenzó a llover, "¡Princesa Twilight! Tiene que salir en este instante" dijo un guardia entrando a la habitación, "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Twilight preocupada mientras salia y Noel suspiraba aliviado.

Varios guardias corrían y otros salían del castillo, la Princesa Twilight se acercó a la confusa escena, pero de lejos pudo ver fuego, y un gran humo que salia del mismo. "¿Qué ha pasado?" le preguntó al guardia que le advirtió de abandonar la habitación, "No lo sabemos" respondió el, "Se produjo una explosión en las afueras de Equestria" dijo otro guardia acercándose, "La guardia real está yendo hacia allá para verificar lo sucedido", "Yo puedo ayudar" se ofreció Noel, "¿Estás loco?" le regaño Twilight, "Princesa, su hermano ya ha partido con varios guardias, no creemos que sea necesario" negó un guardia, "Pero… ¿Puedo ayudar a la guardia de alguna manera?" preguntó el con la intención de participar todavía, "¿Qué pretendes? ¿Unirte a la guardia real?" volvió a regañarle, "No creo que sea mala idea, soy unicornio ahora" le recordó Noel, "Ademas quiero asegurarme de que lo ocurrido no tenga que ver con bestias nocturnas", "Lo que propone no deleita mucho, pero tiene que hablarlo con la Princesa Celestia para eso" sugirió uno de los guardias. La Princesa Celestia se hizo presente en la escena, los guardias y Noel hicieron reverencia.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cuál es la situación?

Guardia 1: Princesa, se ha producido una explosión en las afueras de Equestria.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo están los prisioneros?

Guardia 2: siguen tras las rejas, es imposible que hayan escapado.

Princesa Celestia: esto es muy extraño…

Noel: Princesa, si me permite me gustaría ayudar a la guardia real.

Princesa Celestia: ¿En serio?

Twilight: discúlpelo, Princesa, no sabe lo que dice.

Princesa Celestia: creo que seria una fantástica idea.

Twilight y Noel: ¿En serio?

Princesa Celestia: si, Noel ahora es unicornio y con sus conocimientos tal vez nos sean muy útiles, seria un gran apoyo para la guardia real.

Guardia2: en ese caso acompáñenos por aquí, necesitará una armadura antes de partir a investigar.

-Noel acompaña a los guardias, dejando a la Princesa Celestia y Twilight solas-

Twilight: Princesa, ¿No cree que es una locura lo de Noel?

Princesa Celestia: no, creo que seria un buen soldado para la guardia, ¿Y quien sabe? Incluso puede llegar a mucho mas.

Twilight: pero… es que…

Princesa Celestia: no te preocupes, Noel es un chico que sabe defenderse, también a sus amigos, si no mírate, el te protegió muchas veces. Ademas piensa que estará bajo las ordenes de tu hermano.

Twilight: -cabizbaja- si, supongo que tiene razón…

Princesa Celestia: una princesa se alegría de tener un novio en la guardia real.

Twilight: si…

Princesa Celestia: piensa que si se une estarán mas cerca y juntos.

Twilight: ¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias! –la abraza pero luego reacciona y la suelta- Disculpe…

Princesa Celestia: -sonriendo- no hay cuidado.

Twilight ve salir a Noel con armadura, le pareció tan espectacular, aunque el notaba que le quedaba algo incomodo.

Twilight: -acercándose- ¡Noel! Estás tan… tan… lindo.

Noel: ohh pues gracias, aunque la verdad creo que me queda algo ajustado.

Twilight: ¿Bromes? ¡Te ves genial!

Guardia1: si ya está listo entonces acompáñenos.

Noel: enseguida… -Twilight le da un beso- ¿Por qué eso?

Twilight: por si acaso…

Noel: te amo…

Twilight: yo igual…

Noel partió rumbo con los guardias a investigar las zonas afectadas por la explosión, Twilight lo veia irse, esperaba que regresara pronto. "No esperaba verte aquí" le dijo un pony a Noel, y una muy en particular, el capitán de la guardia real, "¡Shining Armor!" gritó con asombro, "¿Qué crees que haces?" preguntó con inquietud el unicornio blanco, "Vine a ayudar a la guardia real" respondió el, "¿Qué? ¿Te das cuenta de que esto es peligroso?" le advirtió con cara seria, "Lo sé, pero la Princesa Celestia está de acuerdo, ademas no creo que sea problema, ahora soy unicornio, podría ser de ayuda" trató de hacerlo entrar en razón, "No quiero que mi hermana quede viuda" dijo serio pero al mismo tiempo en broma, "Tranquilo, eso no sucederá" dijo Noel con una sonrisa.

La guardia real llegó hasta la escena donde se originó la explosión, había demasiado fuego, los pegasos utilizaban las nubes de tormenta para apagarlo, los unicornios en cambio buscaban cualquier pista que los indujera a lo que originó todo. Se pasaron un buen rato buscando pero no encontraron nada, ni siquiera pudieron determinar si la explosión provino de algún lugar o fue provocado por algo del lugar. "¿Alguna pista?" preguntó el jefe de la guardia Shining Armor, "Nada, señor" respondió un guardia, "Hemos revisado toda la zona, no hay indicio de nada", "El que hizo esto es muy listo" pensó Shining Armor tocando su barbilla, "Será mejor que nos vayamos, la lluvia se encargará de todo" sugirió un guardia, "Si, tiene razón, vamonos" avisó Shining Armor a todos los guardias. Había uno en especial que no le sacaba el ojo, Noel, quien estaba observando de un pedazo de escombro, el cual tenia una rara mancha negra, "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó, "¿Ocurre algo?" se acercó Shining Armor intrigado, "No, para nada" giró Noel para mirarlo, "En ese caso vamonos, mi hermana ya debe de estar preocupada" lo tomó del hombro y juntos caminaron.

Toda la guardia real se alejaba, la lluvia apagaba el fuego, todo el resto seria recogido mas tarde. Algo extraño pasaba, unos escombros se comenzaban a mover, y de entre los restos salió un pony, o eso parecía. Era el pegaso gris que estaba en la cárcel. Gritaba y se movía de todas las maneras hasta que finalmente logró salir, se paró y abrió los ojos, miraba a su alrededor,"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?" se preguntaba asustado, hace unas horas estaba en una cárcel y ahora despertaba en ese lugar, entre restos. Estaba desesperado, miró al cielo, la lluvia se le caía encima, quiso volar pero su ala estaba algo herida, supo que no podía hacer nada mas que caminar para encontrar respuestas. Necesitaba cubrirse, vio una gabardina larga y negra en suelo.

 **En Canterlot**

Twilight esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de su amado, a pesar de que se fue hace unas horas sentía que era una eternidad. "Tranquila, ya vendrá" la calmaba Cadance, su antes niñera y ahora cuñada, "¿Cómo haces para esperar a Shining todos los días sin temor a que le pase algo?" preguntó sin apartar la vista, "Simple" se expresaba ella, "Se que es el mejor soldado preparado ante todo, y nada malo le pasará", ¿Pero… y si le pasa?" comenzó a cuestionarle, "No pasará" le aseguró ella, "¿Cómo puedes estar segura?" siguió cuestionandola, "Sabes que si algo malo le pasará yo…" "No tienes por que pensar eso" le interrumpió, "Si realmente amas a alguien tienes que estar segura de que el amor es muy fuerte, el amor los mantiene unidos, esa es la clave para todo".

La princesa Cadence alzó la mirada, "¿Ves lo que te digo?" le hizo mirar al frente, allí se acercaban su hermano y su novio, junto con toda la guardia real. La ahora Princesa Twilight no dudó un segundo mas y corrió a abrazarlo, aquel abrazo parecia que interminable, quería que no se acabara nunca. "Te extrañe tanto" refregaba su cabeza en el, "Tambien yo" respondió apoyando su cabeza con la suya.

En las afueras, el pegaso se terminaba de colocar la gabardina e ignorando la lluvia camino sin saber en que dirección, solo necesitaba respuestas, pero no seria fácil encontrarlas.

 **Al día siguiente**

La Princesa Twilight despertaba, extendió su pezuña pero se llevó la sorpresa de no encontrar a quien quería en su cama, "¿Noel?" preguntó con la esperanza que su novio aún estuviera ahí. Para cuando aclaró su vista comprobó que su amado ya no estaba, se entristeció. Pero tenia algo en mente, algo que para que estuvieran mas cerca y juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima :)


	2. Cena desastroza

Capitulo 2: cena desastroza

Todo ocurría en lo alto de unas montañas, donde el clima siempre era nevado.

En una cueva se hallaba un pony sentado en el suelo, meditando, no se lo distinguía bien ya que vestía con una túnica. "Maestros, la luz fue lanzada, el guardián ha despertado, creo que es mi deber ir hacia allá" decía a su alrededor pero no había nadie, solo 5 antorchas que iluminaban la sala, "Si, lo sé, pero…" dijo luego como si alguien lo escuchara sin poder terminar ya que lo interrumpió algo raro que hicieron las antorchas, crecieron el fuego y tomaron un color mas rojo. "¡No! No pretendo eso" enunció tratando de calmar la situación, "Pero se de quien se trata, y créanme que lo conozco bien, no se de nadie mas quien pueda encaminarlo. Ustedes me entrenaron por años, ahora me toca a mi hacerlo con el, es mi destino".  
Las luces de las antorchas disminuyeron, el pony se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego las antorchas tomaron un color verde, "¿Lo dicen en serio?" saltó el pony casi contentó y las antorchas parpadearon una vez "No saben cuanto se los agradezco, les prometo que no se arrepentirán" formuló el pony. Se puso de pie e hizo un gesto en agradecimiento, tomó un bastón transparente que tenia a su derecha y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva, miró por ultima vez el lugar donde se concentraba, después se lanzó en picada. Clavó sus pezuñas en una parte de la montaña, desprendía nieve a su paso, cuando llegó hasta el final corrió lo mas rápido que pudo.

 **En Valleytimore**

El pueblo volvia a ser lo que era, se veia a varios ponies contentos en sus viviendas, a los pequeños potros divirtiéndose en el parque o la plaza, sin mencionar los nuevos lugares de oficio. Todavía había lugares construyéndose, y todo comandado por Noel, llevaba un casco de obrero y un portapapeles. Animaba, motivaba y hasta ayudaba a algunos cuando hacia falta algo. Estaba feliz de volver a ver su pueblo como nuevo, pero también extrañaba algo, llevaba el collar de sus padres, no era solo eso. Miró la ultima pagina del cortapapeles, había una foto de el y Twilight, en verdad extrañaba a su novia, pero ahora que ambos tenían sus obligaciones era imposible que estuvieran juntos, o eso pensaba el.

"¡Hola!" dijo una voz que lo asustó, y al voltear no pudo quedar mas que feliz.

Noel: ¡Twilight! –la abraza- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…

Twilight: lo sé, pero pospuse algunos asuntos y le pregunté a la Princesa Celestia si podía venir a verte así que… ¡Aquí estoy!

Noel: ¡Wow! ¡Chispas! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte.

Twilight: ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Noel: no, nada serio, solo… un par de cosas que se encargaran los demás.

Twilight: dejame encargarme de algo.

Noel: no, Twilight, esto no es nada apropiado para ti.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no?

Noel: porque es algo… complicado y… tu…

Twilight: ¡Oye! Que sea princesa no quiere decir que me trates como una.

Noel: lo siento.

Twilight: -mirando los papeles- a ver… ¿Qué hay hoy?

Mientras Noel le explicaba todo en un arbusto cerca habia algo que los espiaba, se ria mientras se preparaba. En un momento de charla ese "algo" saltó de los arbustos y tacleó a Noel, Twilight gritó y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo, pero al escuchar risas quedó en verdad confundida. Lo que habia encima de Noel era una potrilla color verde azulado con una melena color azul caribe, y tenia dos coletas. "Ja ja ja, está bien, me atrapaste" se reia Noel mientras se levantaba con la potrilla a su lado.

Noel: Twilight, quiero que conozcas a Macy, una amiga que hice mientras reconstruía el pueblo. Macy, ella es Twilight.

Macy: ¡Hola!

Twilight: hola, encantado de conocerte.

Macy: -toma su pezuña y la agita- ¡Encantado igualmente! Noel me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Twilight: ¿Ah si?

Macy: ¡Si! Me ha dicho que eres una Princesa ¡Y toda mi vida he querido conocer una! –le susurra a Noel- Tu novia es muy linda.

Noel: -le susurra a Macy- ya lo sé.

Twilight: ¿De que están hablando?

Noel y Macy: ¡Nada! –ambos se rien-

Twilight: parece que se llevan muy bien.

Macy: ¿Bromeas? ¡Noel es el mejor amigo en el mundo! No me importa si es mas grande que yo. –lo abraza- ¡Lo quiero!

Noel: -acariciándole la cabeza- yo también, pequeña.

Macy: oye, invité a Noel a cenar a mi casa, ¿Te gustaría venir también?

Twilight: ahh… no lo sé…

Macy: -toma su pezuña y la mueve rogándole- ¡Por favor! ¿Siiiiiii?

-Macy pone ojos tristes, Twilight inhala y exhala-

Twilight: está bien.

Macy: ¡Que bien! –la abraza- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Te prometo que no te arrepentirás, mi mama hace una alfalfa deliciosa.

Twilight: ¿En serio? Pues muero por probarla.

Macy: te va a gustar, te lo garantizo. ¡Oh cielos! No puedo creer que una princesa vendrá a mi casa, me aseguraré de que todo sea perfecto, quiero que la pases muy bien.

Twilight: ahh… de acuerdo.

Macy: oye, Noel, ¿Jugamos a la pelota?

Noel: luego, Macy, tengo trabajo por hacer.

Macy: de acuerdo, nos vemos al rato, adios. –se va caminando felizmente-

Twilight: es muy simpática.

Noel: sabia que te caería bien.

Twilight: ¿Cómo es que eres bueno con los niños?

Noel: se puede decir que es un don. ¿Y de verdad irás a cenar a su casa?

Twilight: si vas tu también yo,y como dije es muy simpática.

 **En otro lado.**

El pegaso Blizzard seguía con su camino, ya se alejó bastante de aquel lugar donde salió, aún tenia bastantes preguntas en su cabeza, las cuales no sabia como responder.

Habia un pueblo a lo lejos, perfecto para descansar un poco. Su estomago le pedía algo de comida, pero no traía dinero, o al menos eso creyó. Al revisar la gabardina que tenia puesta encontró un par de bits, no eran muchos pero le servían. Logró comprarse una barra de pan, la cual fue comiendo de a mordiscos mientras pensaba en lo sucedido. Tenia algunas visiones de cuando lo sacaban de la carcel y lo llevaban a la otra sala, pero el recuerdo finalizaba cuando lo adormecían, ahí se le nublaba todo. "¿Cómo es que terminé aquí?" no se dejaba de preguntar, "Si tan solo hubiera alguien que pudiera ayudarme" entonces recordó aquella unicornio, que supo asistirlo unas cuantas veces "¡La doctora Forcehead!" exclamó, "Ella debe saber lo que pasó" y sin pensar nada mas se levantó y caminó en busca de ella, pero nuevamente estaba ante otro problema, no sabia donde buscarla y mucho menos sabia donde estaba la carcel.

 **Mas tarde.**

Twilight caminó acompañada de Noel hacia la casa de Macy, se la notaba algo nerviosa, aún tomada del brazo de Noel.

Noel: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Twilight: si, solo algo… nerviosa.

Noel: no tienes porque estarlo.

Twilight: nunca antes me habían invitado a cenar a casa de alguien, y menos si ese "alguien" es una potrilla. Aunque… el primer dia que llegué a Ponyville Applejack me invitó a comer con todos sus familiares.

Noel: ¿Lo ves? No puede ser tan malo.

Llegan hasta la casa y Noel golpea la puerta, allí los reciben dos ponis grandes, un hombre y una mujer. Se sorprenden mucho al ver a Twilight, "La primera vez que una princesa pisa nuestra casa" decian alabándola, "No es necesario eso" exclamó ella algo halagada. "¡Hola! Gracias por venir" se acercó Macy a Twilight y Noel, "Siempre cumplo mis promesas" le acarició la cabeza. "¡Noel!" gritó una unicornio que corrió hacia el y lo abrazó delante de Twilight, "No sabes cuanto anhelaba que vinieras a cenar, te estuve esperando tanto tiempo que…" se expresó la unicornio pero al ver a Twilight parada se detuvo, "¿Quién es ella?", "Es mi novia" respondió Noel con una sonrisa, "¿Tu… novia…?" preguntó la unicornio confundida y al mismo tiempo queriendo no creer lo que escuchó. "¡Son una pareja perfecta!" exclamó Macy abrazando a ambos, "¿Te sorprende acaso?" formuló Noel, "¡No! Bueno… es que eres un chico lindo y… muy encantador y… jamás creí que llegarias a tener novia, ni menos una princesa" balbuceó rapido y luego miró Twilight, "¿Cómo es que te lo ganaste?" "¡Mitzy! ¡Comportate!" le gritó la madre de Macy a aquella unicornio, a la cual ahora sabian su nombre.

Macy: disculpala, ella es mi hermana, Mitzy.

Madre de Macy: perdone, Princesa, no se de donde sacó esa actitud.

Twilight: no, no ha hecho nada malo.

Madre de Macy: aún así perdone. Ahora, si nos acompañan la cena esta servida.

-Todos van hacia la mesa, pero Mitzy miraba de muy mala manera a Twilight-

Cada uno se sienta, Mitzy queria estar al lado de Noel, pero Twilight se le adelantó, lo que hizo que la volviera a mirar de mala manera. "Esto está delicioso" decia Noel gozando de los alimentos, "Lo mismo digo" agregó Twilight que no se animaba a probar mucho pero luego le agarró el gusto. La unica que comia poco era Mitzy, no dejaba de observar a Twilight, le disgustaba tanto que estuviera tan cerca de Noel. Hizo un hechizo que provocó que saltara de la silla, como si sintiera dolor.

Noel: ¡Twilight! ¿Qué pasa?

Twilight: -tallandose el flenco- no sé, yo… -Macy y sus padres la miran raro, excepto Mitzy que comia con los ojos cerrados y una aparente sonrisa- Sentí algo.

Noel: -mirando la silla- no creo que haya nada aquí.

Mitzy: tal vez no estás acostumbrada a sentarte en sillas de ponis ordinarios, ¿Verdad?

Padre de Macy: ¡Mitzy!

Mitzy: ¿Qué? Puede ser eso.

Padre de Macy: discúlpela, no sabe lo que dice.

Twilight: y usted discúlpeme, no se que pasó.

-Twilight se vuelve a sentar y todos continúan comiendo-

Madre de Macy: entonces, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocieron?

Noel: ohh, es una larga historia.

Twilight: y muy romántica.

Mitzy: entonces no creo que alguien quiera escucharla…

Macy: ¿Bromeas? ¡Me gustan las historias románticas! ¡Cuenta!

-Twilight y Noel relataban toda su historia, 3 de la familia mostraban cara de asombro y a veces risas, mientras que solo una tenia cara de disgusto-

Noel: y fue así que terminamos juntos.

Macy: oww, ¡Que romántico!

Twilight: parece una tontería pero… creo que el destino quiso que terminaramos juntos, incluso…

-Mitzy hace otro hechizo por debajo, provocando que Twilight choque su cara con el plato de la comida. Todos la volvieron a mirar raro, excepto aquella que le lanzó el hechizo y actuaba lo mas bien de la vida-

Twilight: (avergonzada) yo…

Noel: ¿Querias inspeccionar mejor tu comida?

Twilight: -volteando- ¿Ehh? –Noel le lame un poco y el resto se lo limpia, Mitzy se enfada-

Noel: ¿Mejor?

Twilight: si, gracias.

Mitzy: -frustrada pero disimulando- entonces, Twilight, dime ¿Te fijaste en Noel antes o despues de que descubriste que era bestia nocturna?

Twilight: ¿Qué? Pero si lo dijimos.

Mitzy: ohh, lo siento, es que uno luego imagina que tienes gustos raros.

Madre de Macy: ¡Mitzy!

Mitzy: ohh… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor… lo alejabas de otras.

Padre de Macy: ¡Mitzy!

Madre de Macy: ¿Qué tal si pasamos al postre!

Macy: ¡Si! ¡postre!

La madre de Macy trae una bandeja con el postre, tenia una buena pinta. Twilight acercaba su cuchara para probar pero Mitzy aprovechó y nuevamente lanzó otro hechizo, esta vez hizo que le diera a Noel y le llenara la cara. Todos quedaron atonitos por la escena, Mitzy satisfecha, Twilight avergonzada y casi con lagrimas en los ojos. Cuando quiso hablar para disculparse Noel reia a carcajadas, ante las confundidas miradas de todos.

Noel: (riendo) Twilight, todo bien que quieras compartir, pero esa no es la forma. –le sostiene la pezuña con la cuchara- Permiteme, -hace que le dé de comer- ¡Mmmm! ¡Delicioso!

Twilight: -aliviada- gracias, por un momento… -Noel le mancha la nariz con crema- ¡Oye! –ambos se rien ante la mirada mas frustrada de Mitzy- El postre está delicoso, Sra.

Madre de Macy: ohh, muchas gracias, Princesa, lo hice con mis pezuñas y es un honor recibir halagos de usted.

Macy: ¡Mi mami hace los postres mas ricos del pueblo!

Mitzy: ¡Basta! ¡Quiero que digas la verdad!

Todos: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Qué verdad?

Mitzy: La verdad de lo falsa princesa que eres.

Madre de Macy: ¡Mitzy!

Mitzy: la Princesa Celestia y Luna han hecho decenas de cosas desde que se fundó Equestria, ¿Qué has hecho tu?

Twilight: pues…

Mitzy: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Nada!

Padre de Macy: ¡Mitzy!

Mitzy: ¡Solo te convertiste en Princesa por ser la alumna nerd de Celestia!

Macy: ¡Mitzy!

Mitzy: ¡Pero no eres nada! ¡NADA! ¡Y encima te robas a los mejores chicos para ti! ¡No te le dejas acercarte a nadie!

Los 3: ¡Mitzy!

Mitzy: ¿O me equivoco?

Twilight: -con lagrimas en los ojos- yo…

Mitzy: ¿Lo ves, Noel? ¡Ahí tienes a tu chica! ¡Tu Princesa! ¡Demuéstrale todo lo que sientes!

Noel: con gusto.

-Noel toma a Twilight y le da un jugoso beso que la sorprende no solo a ella, sino a Mitzy-

Mitzy: pero… ¿Por qué… hiciste eso?

Noel: ¡Por que la amo! Twilight es la chica de mis sueños y la quiero a pesar de todo.

Mitzy: pero…

Noel: vamos a aclarar los tantos, Mitzy, tu no viniste a cenar aquí, querías intentar separarnos, ¿O me equivoco?

Mitzy: pues…

Noel: te salió mal, ¿Acaso crees que no noté los hechizos que hiciste? Eres mala para hacer hechizos y para disimular

Mitzy: pero...

Noel: puedes intentar hacer lo que quieras, no importa las cosas que pasen. Nada ni nadie me va a hacer separar de ella, porque es la pony que elegí y seguiré eligiendo pase lo que pase.

Twilight queda conmovida por todo lo que Noel dijo y le devuelve aquel beso, estaba claro que estaban mas que juntos. Mitzy fue regañada por sus propios padres, la castigaron y ordenaron que fuera a su cuarto, "Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido" no se dejaban de disculpar, "No hay cuidado" aseguraba Twilight sonriendo. Con Noel fueron hasta la salida, Macy se les acercó rápido, "Twilight, te hice un dibujo" se lo entrega y Twilight lo ojea, en el estaban ellos dos y Macy, "Es hermoso" exclamó muy contenta, "lamento mucho lo que hizo mi hermana, ojalá puedas venir para la próxima", "Ten por seguro que lo haré". Se despidieron de aquella familia, esa cena seria algo inolvidable para ellos.

Noel: y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

Twilight: bueno… se está haciendo de noche y… debo volver a Canterlot.

Noel: te acompaño.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Noel: si, no tengo nada por hacer y… hacia mucho que no te acompañaba.

Twilight: ¡Si! ¡Vamos!

Noel: de acuerdo, solo dame un segundo… -intenta prepararse-

Twilight: -simula toser- ejem –mueve sus alas-

Noel: ohh, lo siento, habia olvidado que ahora eres alicornio.

Twilight: súbete, te llevo.

Noel: ¿Segura?

Twilight: segura.

Noel: bueno, en ese caso está bien.

Noel se subió al lomo de su amada, ella abrió sus alas y levantó vuelo. Ambos volaron por todo Valleytimore hacia Canterlot, "Es curioso, antes yo era el que te llevaba" le decía recordando aquellos tiempos.

 **En Canterlot**

Todo el castillo estaba siendo custodiado por cientos de guardias, pero habia algo de lo que no se percataban. Un extraño pony se movía cerca del castillo, se ocultaba entre las sombras para no ser visto, hasta escalaba para llegar a su objetivo. Se detuvo en una parte, Twilight y Noel aterrizaron en la terraza, "Fue un viaje divertido" exclamó Noel con una sonrisa, "Spike no diria eso" dijo ella riendo. "¿Tienes sed? ¿Quieres que vaya por algo?" le preguntó notándola un poco exhausta por el viaje, "Un poco de agua estaría bien" respondió ella sonriendole y sin decir nada mas fue a buscárselo.

Noel caminaba por los pasillos, no habia mucha luz por donde caminaba, por lo cual se sentia algo incomodo. Sentía que había alguien cerca, ya no tenia esas sensaciones que lo ayudó varias veces cuando era bestia nocturna, pero aún así sentía alguien. Siguió caminando, una sombra detrás lo seguía, giraba la cabeza un par de veces pero no habia nadie. Fue entonces cuando iluminó el lugar, habia una sombra, "¿Quién está ahí?" exclamó pero no le respondieron, entonces se acercó, no era mas que una estatua.

Algo se le cayó en la cabeza, cuando lo tomó vio que era un bastón transparente, "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó, y al mirar arriba estaba un pony sujetado para no caerse. Noel lanzó un rayo, el pony misterioso saltó y cayó al suelo dando volteretas, "¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?" se indignó al haber intrusos al castillo, y mas con ese pony que no podia verlo ya que llevaba tunica. Siguió lanzando rayos, el pony daba vueltas y giros esquivándolos a la perfección, Noel se le acercó con la intención de golpearlo, el pony solo detenia sus ataques. La pelea llegó hasta uno de los balcones, el pony tiró a Noel al suelo, pero este no se iba a quedar de cascos cruzados, así que arremetió empujándolo contra la cornisa del balcón. Lo tenia ahí mismo, podia dejarlo caer sin mas preámbulos, pero lo que ocurriría lo marcaría.

El viento dejó ver su cara, Noel estaba mas que sorprendido, era parecido a el, solo en varios rasgos. Era mas alto y fortachón, con el pelo corto, su piel era blanca, al igual que su pelo, solo que este tenia tonalidades celestes, y sus ojos eran azules. "¿Quién… quien eres tu?" le preguntó estupefacto y retrocediendo, "Soy Noah, tu primo".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Como siempre; cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	3. Parientes

Capitulo 3: Parientes

Noel todavia no podia creerlo, aquel pony misterioso que desenmascaró se llamaba Noah, y era casi similar a el.

Noel: ¿Cómo que "mi primo"? No entiendo…

Noah: no hay nada que entender, somos primos.

Noel: pero… eso es imposible.

Noah: ¿Por qué?

Noel: porque… yo no tengo tios.

Noah: claro que los tienes.

Noel: Y ¿Cómo es que nunca escuché hablar de ellos o de ti?

Noah: mis padres me criaron en aislamiento, su destino fue servir a los ancestros, al igual que yo. Desde que nací siempre me criaron con ese propósito, me hablaban mucho sobre ti y tus padres, siempre deseé conocerte.

Noel: ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

Noah: eso no importa, lo que importa ahora estamos juntos y vengo entrenarte.

Noel: ¿Entrenarme? ¿Cómo que "entrenarme"? ¿Y quienes son "los ancestros"?

Noah: son nuestros antepasados, un grupo de espiritus que nos han observado por años, a ti, a mi, a todo el mundo. Ellos hacen todo lo posible para deshacerse de las sombras espectrales, los entes malignos o cualquier otra criatura que causa el mal en todo el mundo, no les importa mover cielo y tierra si así tienen que salvarla.

Noel: ¿Qué? Nunca oí hablar de ellos.

Noah: eso es porque protegen bien sus identidades. No pueden ser vistos por cualquier pony, solo a los que están destinados a servirles o a los que ellos crean "los elegidos"

Noel: y tu eres uno de ellos.

Noah: no, por el contrario, tu eres uno de los elegidos, yo estoy para servirles.

Noel: ¿Sabes? No creo nada lo que me dices. Y no sé bien como entraste aquí, mejor vete antes de que los guardias te vean. -da un pasos-

Noah: el guardian te eligió a ti.

Noel: -se detiene- ¿El guardian? ¿El que protegió siempre los elementos de la armonía?

Noah: así es.

Noel: no, no puede ser. Eso pasó hace meses, cuando derrotamos a Dark Syde.

Noah: yo vi cuando pasó eso, desde lo alto de la montaña donde vivo. El guardian despertó luego de décadas, su espíritu ahora está dentro tuyo, y necesitas a alguien que te ayude a controlarlo.

Noel: ¿Controlarlo? ¿Para que? No he sentido nada extraño. Ademas no ha pasado nada malo todo este tiempo. Equestria está en paz

Noah: Eso es porque no sabes el futuro.

Noel: ¿Futuro? ¿Que futuro?

Noah: ¿En serio te interesa saber o seguirás pensando que soy un loco?

Noel: ¿Que sabes tú del futuro?

Noah: sé que va a ocurrir un desastre.

Noel: (atónito) ¿Un desastre?

Noah: si, y solo tú puedes detenerlo.

Noel: ¿Pero que clase de desastre será?

Noah: si quieres saber mas tendrás que dejarme que te entrene.

Noel: ¿Para que?

Noah: ya te dije, para controlar el poder del guardián que llevas dentro. Así estarás preparado para cuando el día se aproxime.

Noel: ¿Y que pasa si no?

Noah: el guardián buscará a otro pony, pero pasaran décadas hasta entonces.

Noel: ¿Qué? No, el guardian hizo lo suyo y se fue, nada está dentro mi. Ahora llevo una vida normal

Noah: no es así. Escucha, tienes que dejarme ayudarte, los ancestros estaban eligiendo alguien mas, creyeron que yo no estaba listo pero queria demostrar lo contrario, ademas me sirvió como excusa para verte. Si renuncias a mi ayuda alguien vendrá en mi lugar y podrá ser peor. Por favor no desperdicies esta oportunidad, déjame ayudarte, solo te pido eso.

Noel pensaba seriamente las palabras de Noah, todavia habia cosas que no le encajaban.

"Está bien, acepto" afirmó, mientras que Noah se puso contento.

Ambos salieron del balcón, al ir por el pasillo una docena de guardias rodearon a Noah, con lanzas. Twilight se acercaba.

Twilight: ¡Noel!

Noel: ¡Twilight!

Twilight: escuché gritos y ruidos, así que llamé a varios guardias.

Guardia: tenemos al intruso, su majestad.

Noel: ¡No! No es un intruso, es mi primo.

Twilight: ¿Tu primo?

Noel: si, por favor, suéltenlo.

Twilight: haganlo.

-la guardia real obedeció y se alejaron de Noah-

Noah: gracias.

Twilight: pueden seguir con su labor. –la guardia se retira-

Noel: hay varias habitaciones por si quieres pasar la noche.

Noah: gracias, no me vendria mal un descanso. –toma su bastón y camina-

Twilight: no sabia que tenias un primo.

Noel: yo tampoco.

 **Al dia siguiente**

Noah estaba meditando en los jardines de Canterlot, Noel lo observaba junto con Twilight desde el castillo.

Twilight: a ver si entiendo, ¿Es tu primo que jamás viste?

Noel: si.

Twilight: ¿Y viene para entrenarte por lo del guardián?

Noel: si.

Twilight: pero… ¿Cómo? Si eso pasó hace meses.

Noel: lo sé, pero el dice que pertenece a un grupo de espíritus que protegen al mundo y le dan ordenes. Al parecer el guardian está dentro de mi y que debo "aprender a controlarlo" por un "desastre"

Twilight: no entiendo

Noel: yo tampoco pero… cierta parte de mi quiere creerle.

Twilight: pero… ¿Si es tu primo por qué no apareció hasta hoy?

Noel: no lo sé, ni siquiera sabia que tenia tíos.

Twilight: bueno… tengo que admitir que es parecido a ti.

Noel: lo sé, hasta yo me quedé asombrado.

Twilight: ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se quede?

Noel: no lo sé, pero espero que nada de esto haya sido en vano.

-la Princesa Celestia se acerca-

Princesa Celestia: hola Twilight, Noel.

Twilight y Noel: Princesa

Princesa Celestia: Twilight me dijo lo que pasó, -mira al frente- El debe ser tu primo.

Noel: así es, dice que está para servir a un grupo de espíritus apodados "Los Ancestros"

Princesa Celestia: (sorprendida) ¿Los ancestros?

Twilight: ¿Sabe algo de eso?

Princesa Celestia: Ethelon había hecho una investigación sobre ese grupo, pero nunca llego a completarla.

Noel: ¿Entonces son reales?

Princesa Celestia: estoy bastante segura de que si.

Noel: entonces si es cierto, ¿Cómo manejo esto?

Twilight: el solo quiere entrenarte, dale una oportunidad.

Princesa Celestia: si es cierto que el espiritu del guardian ahora está en ti, ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que el guardian buscaba a alguien con quien reencarnar? El reencarnó en ti, está dentro tuyo.

Noel: ¿Cómo es que no sentí nada en todo este tiempo?

Princesa Celestia: porque no significa que todos los dias sentiras una magia poderosa que puedes usar siempre, es un poder que debes saber usar cuando es necesario, pero si no estás listo o no lo tienes controlado es probable que lo peor pase.

Twilight: oh no…

Princesa Celestia: habia una frase que era… un gran poder conlleva… Oh, no lo recuerdo. No importa, luego lo recordaré.

Twilight: la Princesa Celestia tiene razón, es otro motivo mas para que le creas.

Princesa Celestia: la verdad nunca creí que necesitaras a alguien que te ayude o te entrene en eso.

-Noah se acercaba luego de meditar, hacia reverencia-

Noah: Princesa Celestia…

Princesa Celestia: es un honor conocerte, Noah.

Noah: Ethelon me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Princesa Celestia: (sorprendida) ¿Ethelon? ¿En serio?

Noah: si…

Noel: ¿El es parte de "Los Ancestros"?

Noah: si, aunque no es el que toma las decisiones mas importantes, pero muy a menudo los convence en ciertas cosas, gracias a el estoy aquí.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Quién lo diria? Investigó a ese grupo por años y ahora forma parte de el mismo.

Noah: Noel, debo decir que tu novia es preciosa.

Twilight: (halagada) gracias…

Noel: espero que…

Noah: no te preocupes, no tengo sentimientos mutuos.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿Cómo es eso?

Noah: jamás vi a una chica en toda mi vida, me crié en aislamiento. Como tu eres la primera que veo me parece que eres dueña de una gran belleza. Aunque claro, enamorarme no es de mis fuertes.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que no? Todo el mundo se enamora.

Noah: enamorarme no es parte de mi misión, Twilight Sparkle, solo me distraería de los verdaderos motivos por los cuales vengo. Es una orden de los ancestros.

Noel: ohh… ya veo.

Twilight: oye, vamos a establecer unas reglas. En primera, no tienes que llamarme por mi nombre completo, simplemente dime "Twilight"

Noah: ¿Osea que prefieres que te tutee?

Twilight: exacto, eres un familiar de Noel, tiene que haber confianza entre nosotros.

Noah: ¿Cuál es lo segundo?

Princesa Celestia: segundo, si necesitas hospedarte aquí tendrás todo lo que necesitas. Puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

Noah: gracias, se lo agradezco mucho.

Princesa Celestia: también me gustaría que nos sentáramos a hablar el por que estás aquí.

Twilight: y sobre los ancestros

Princesa Celestia: especialmente de Ethelon.

Noah: no va a haber problema. Solo vamos a un lugar donde les pueda platicar todo.

Noel: seguro…

Mientras los 4 se dirigian a una parte del castillo por la otra llegaban las Mane 5, decían que estaban felices que ahora Twilight y Noel estaban juntos y querían verlos. Rarity se quedo estupefacta al ver a aquel pony blanco con ellos, de algún modo le llamaba bastante la atención. Lo sentía atractivo, podía ver como movía su melena a paso lento, lo cual lo volvió irresistible.

Pero no era la unica, Applejack tambien lo veia como Rarity, se imaginaba una escena en la que le guiñaba el ojo.

Las dos se acercaron rapidamente a aquel pony, todas las demas las miraban sin entender. Se las veia muy sonrientes y perdidas en el.

Rarity: (sonriente) ¡Hooooola! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Noah: soy Noah…

Applejack: (sonriente) ¡Noah! ¡Que nombre tan genial! ¿Y de donde eres?

Noel: -acercandose- es mi primo.

Todas: ¿¡QUE!?

Fluttershy: no sabia que tenias un primo.

Rainbow Dash: si, nunca nos dijiste nada.

Pinkie Pie: (triste) ¿¡COMO PUDISTE!?

Noel: yo no sabia que tenia un primo.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Ah no?

Noel: no, solo… apereció de repente…

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? Eso no me lo creo.

Noah: no, de hecho es cierto. Yo… llegué sin avisar. Nunca conocí a Noel.

Noel: si, en realidad ninguno de los dos nos conocimos.

Noah: pero ahora estoy aquí y me alegra poder verlo, siempre deseé eso.

Rarity: Ohhh eso es tan lindo… -se le acerca a los ojos- ¡Dime mas!

Noel: -la aparta- oye, dale espacio.

Applejack: -se le acerca mas- me gusta mucho tu traje, compañero, ¿Qué es? ¿De donde es? –Twilight la aparta un poco-

Noah: ahh… es una tunica y me lo obsequiaron.

Applejack: ¿En serio? ¡Que interesante!

Rarity: podria hacerle algunos arreglos.

Applejack: ¡No! ¡Yo los haré!

Rarity: ho, cariño, no tienes ni trajes para coser, ¿Qué vas a saber tu?

Applejack: ahh… ¡Puedo obsequiarte manzanas!

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué diantres está pasando aquí?

Princesa Celestia: mejor vamos todos a otra parte, platicaremos mejor sobre este asunto.

Todos van hasta un salón. Se sientan en la mesa y les sirven algo para tomar. Noel y Twilight se sentaron juntos, mientras que Applajack y Rarity se sentaron junto a Noah.

Princesa Celestia: espero que te guste el té.

Noah: muchas gracias, Princesa. –al primer sorbo, notan su reacción-

Princesa Celestia: ¿Qué sucede?

Noah: está caliente…

Rarity: ¡No te preocupes! Llamaré a alguien para que te lo cambie.

Applejack: ¡No! ¡Yo lo haré!

Todos notan algo inquietante. Noah toca la taza y esta se enfria, luego se lo bebe.

Twilight: ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Noah: ¿Qué cosa?

Rainbow Dash: ¡Amigo, congelaste la taza!

Noah: ohhh, eso. Es solo una habilidad que tengo. Me crié en lo alto de una montaña por años, soportando la mas bajas temperaturas. Los ancestros me otorgaron este don, el de controlar el frío. Por eso ahora el frío es mi amigo.

Noel: increíble…

Rarity: eso explica porque te sentí algo frío cuando te toqué… no es que me moleste, ni mucho menos haberte tocado porque…

Noel: ¿Podemos retomar con la charla?

Noah: ohh, si. Verán; los ancestros han estado custodiando toda Equestria por años, probablemente por siglos. Ellos se hicieron cargo del guardián luego de que los elementos de la armonía desaparecieran. Sabían que vendría una guerra de luz contra oscuridad, y que los elementos volverían, por eso estuvieron buscando a quien seria perfecto para la reencarnación del propio guardián.

Twilight: y ese alguien fue Noel.

Noah: en efecto, Noel fue el elegido.

Noel: pero… ¿Por qué entre tantos me eligieron a mi?

Noah: creyeron ver en ti un gran potencial. Claro que muchos dudaron porque eras terrestre, pero uno de los ancestros pudo ver el futuro. En el mismo, eras el único que protegía gente, tenias una gran valentía y valor imprescindible, tal y como era el mismísimo guardián.

Princesa Celestia: cuando descubrí todo lo que hizo Noel, pensé que podría llegar a ser un guardián algún día.

Twilight: ¡Si! Por eso lo puso como mi protector.

Rarity: ¡Ohh si! Recuerdo las veces que arriesgó su vida para salvarnos.

Noel: ¿Y cuando empezó lo de la reencarnación?

Noah: basicamente… cuando eras potrillo.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Noel: espera, ¿Dices que he tenido al guardian desde que era pequeño?

Noah: así es, el guardian siempre estuvo dentro de ti. Muchas veces estuvo dormido, mientras que otras te ayudaba.

-Noel recuerda una escena-

Noel: ¿Esa energia dorada que apareció cuando Dark Syde quiso eliminarme…?

Noah: así es, fue su primera aparición. Claro que todo empeoró cuando vimos como Dark Syde te reclutaba, y hasta quise ir a ayudarte, pero dijeron que no podiamos cambiar el futuro que vieron por mas horrible que estuviera la situación. Y realmente no se equivocaron.

Twilight: recuerdo aquel dia, cuando nos enfrentamos a Dark Syde y el guardian apareció.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Bromeas? ¿Quién podria olvidar ese dia?

Fluttershy: ojalá pudiera olvidarlo, me asusté tanto ese dia y ver en lo que se habia convertido Equestria.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Pero lo importante es que volvimos a salvar Equestria ¡Todos juntos!

Rainbow Dash: si, y no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ningún villano. Todo terminó.

Noah: no realmente.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Noah: los ancestros temen que se produzca un nuevo atentado.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Atentado? ¿Qué clase de atentado?

Noah: no estamos seguros, el ancestro que ve el futuro, pudo ver un mundo semi-apocalíptico; un mundo donde el que reinaba tenia un poder extraño.

Noel: ¿El que reinaba? ¿Quién era?

Noah: no lo pudieron identificar, jamás lo habían visto. Pero parecía un sér híbrido.

Todas: ¿Hibrido?

Pinkie Pie: ¿Osea que se hierve con facilidad?

Twilight: no Pinkie, dijo "Híbrido" no "Hervido"

Pinkie Pie: ohh… ¿Y eso que significa?

Twilight: significa que es una unión de dos individuos de un mismo género pero de especies diferentes.

Noah: así es, por eso no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentaremos, y quieren que Noel esté listo para cuando ese dia llegue.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que hay de nosotras, acaso no contamos?

Noah: ustedes son una parte escencial, pero no olviden que Noel es el que tiene el espiritu de quien las protegerá.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Pero es que acaso, con todo el poder que tenemos, no será suficiente para derrotarlo?

Noah: como les dije, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

Applejack: ¡Si, Rainbow! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? ¡Puede ser una bestia enorme!

Rarity: ¡Deberia darte vergüenza cuestionando a Noah! –se le acerca- Dime mas…

Twilight: ¿Y para que Noel esté listo, tu vas a entrenarlo, verdad?

Noah: así es.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Y que haremos nosotras mientras tanto? ¿Acaso no tenemos que entrenar o algo?

Fluttershy: espero que no…

Noah: pueden hacerlo si desean, aunque los ancestros creen que ya están lo bastante capacitadas para lo que venga.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Cómo es que creen eso?

Noah: ya te lo dije, han estado vigilando Equestria por bastante tiempo. Saben mucho de ustedes.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Ven todo? ¿Incluso…?

Princesa Celestia: cuentame un poco mas sobre ellos.

Noah: ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

Princesa Celestia: quienes son, cuantos son, que hacen, que habilidades tienen…

Noah: cada ancestro tiene una habilidad diferente. Así como le comenté del Ancestro que puede ver el futuro, tambien hay otro que se puede poner en el lugar de un individuo que está sufriendo; otro puede saber exactamente donde está tal individuo; otro de saber si alguien miente o dice la verdad; otro de escuchar las voces ajenas. Como ve son varios, al igual que sus habilidades.

Twilight y Celestia: Fascinante…

Rainbow Dash: ¡Oye! ¿Si te dieron una habilidad a ti, crees que puedan darme una a mi? ¡Porque siempre quise ser muy rapida!

Noah: lo siento, los Ancestros solo le otorgan habilidades a quienes creen que las merezcan. En su caso creen que ya tienen demasiado.

Rainbow Dash: ¿Qué? ¡Eso es injusto!

Twilight: ¿Cuándo empieza el entrenamiento de Noel?

Noah: ahora.

Noel: ¿¡Ahora!?

Noah: cuanto mas pronto posible.

Noel: pero… ¿Qué va a pasar con Velleytimore?

Princesa Celestia: me aseguraré de enviar a alguien que termine el trabajo por ti, ¿Tienes los planos, verdad?

Noel: si…

Princesa Celestia: entonces ya está todo listo.

Noah: perfecto, -se levanta- comencemos cuanto antes.

Twilight: ¡Espera, Noah!

Noah: ¿Si?

Twilight: creo que Noel se sentiría mas cómodo entrenando en Ponyville. Ya sabes, donde están sus amigos. Y de paso podrías conocer mi castillo.

Noah: Hmm… No creo que sea una mala idea…

Princesa Celestia: estoy de acuerdo. Estarían mas cerca de Canterlot en caso de algún problema y… -se le acerca a Twilight- Tendrías a Noel cerca de ti. –Twilight se sonroja-

Noah: bueno… estaré encantado de visitar ese pueblo y conocer tu castillo.

Applejack: ¿Y que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos! Quiero enseñarte mi granja

Rarity: ¡Nada de eso! Primero conocerá mi boutique.

 **Mas tarde**

El grupo llegó a Ponyville, Twilight y las demás eran bien recibidas, al igual que Noel. Noah observaba todo a su alrededor, no acostumbraba a estar frente a mucha gente. Tampoco que hubiese mucho sol.

Twilight: este es mi castillo.

Noah: es enorme…

Twilight: no tanto como el de la Princesa Celestia, o el de Cadence. ¿Qué opinas tú Noel?

Noel: es hermoso…

Twilight: ¡Gracias! Me hubiese que estuvieras aquí cuando sucedió… -lo nota raro- ¿Qué te pasa?

Noel: ¿Qué? Nada, ¿Por qué?

Twilight: no has hablado mucho desde que Noah nos dijo todo. Y por tu cara no pareces estar feliz.

Noel: -exhala- lo sé, es que… -frena un poco mientras Noah y las demás siguen caminando- Aún no estoy del todo seguro de nada.

Twilight: ¿Qué? ¿Aún después de todo lo que dijo?

Noel: trata de entender, esto es nuevo para mi. Descubro que tengo tios y un primo que nunca conocí y ahora me dan la noticia de que tengo la magia de ser semi extinto y que debo aprender a usarla para cuando aparezca un supuesto malevo del que no tienen idea pero atacará Equestria.

Twilight: si, entiendo eso. Pero aún así debes hacer lo que dice.

Noel: ¿Estás de su lado?

Twilight: ¿Qué? No, solo creo debes hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Noel: ¿Por el bien de todos? –le toma las pezuñas- ¿Y que hay de nosotros?

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Noel: tu misma me lo habias dicho. Solo estamos juntos hace unos meses y nos hemos visto hace poco. Nos la ingeniamos para vernos pero… ahora con este nuevo asunto estaremos mas ocupados.

Twilight: hey, no digas eso. ¿Sabes por que convencí a Noah que entrenaras en Ponyville? Para que estemos cerca, y mas juntos.

Noel: ¿Ah si?

Twilight: si, ademas no creo que te tome todo el día entrenar. En tus ratos libres podemos pasarla bien.

Noel: no habia pensado en eso…

Twilight le da un beso, Noel se lo devuelve, para luego comenzar a besarle el cuello. La unicornio morada suelta unas risitas mientras se apoya en las puertas del castillo, la cual se abre y ambos caen al suelo. Se avergonzaron y asomaron un poco para asegurarse que las demás no los hayan visto. Aún así no pudieron soltar una carcajada. "¿Sucede algo?" se acercó una pony que llamó la atención de Noel, era color almendra pálido con melena corta color bistre, y vestía un uniforme de sirvienta.

Noel: ¿Quién ese ella?

Twilight: Oh, lo siento –se levanta- Noel, ella es Yanaína.

Yanaína: es un placer conocerlo, señor Principe.

Twilight: (sonrojada) Yanaína, aún no llegamos a eso.

Yanaína: (avergonzada) ¡Oh, disculpe! Fue mi error, ¡Por favor no me haga nada!

Twilight: está bien, no hay problema, todo está bien.

Noel: es un placer conocerte también. ¿Cuál es tu labor aquí?

Yanaína: soy la sirvienta del castillo.

Noel: ¿Sirvienta?

Yanaína: así es, me encargo de limpiar, ordenar y servirle a la Princesa.

Noel: Twilight, no sabia que te gustaba que te sirvieran.

Twilight: yo no quería, lo juro, pero Rarity insistió en que contratara una. Así que tuve que hacerlo para que me dejara en paz. Y casualmente vi que ella llegó a Ponyville hace poco, necesitaba trabajo y… Ya conoces el resto.

Noel: eso es un noble gesto.

Yanaína: le agradezco una vez mas por darme este trabajo, Princesa.

Twilight: ya te dije que no es nada, Yanaína.

Yanaína: ¿Cuál es mi próxima tarea?

Twilight: ya haz hecho demasiado, ¿Por qué no descansas?

Yanaína: pero solo he tendido su cama, lo demás está impecable.

Twilight: está bien… ehh… veamos… Tenemos un invitado en el castillo, está con mis amigas. Has que se sienta como en casa.

Yanaína: enseguida, su majestad. –sale del lugar-

Noel: ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Twilight: aún no me siento cómoda con una sirvienta en mi casa. He estado limpiando el castillo para que no tenga tanto trabajo.

Noel: eso es ridículo.

Twilight: lo sé, pero sabes como soy. No me gusta que me traten como Princesa. Ni siquiera me gusta que me digan "majestad"

Noel: ¿Qué harás cuando tengas que viajar y los ponys de otra ciudad te llamen así?

Twilight: no lo sé…

Noel: de acuerdo, no importa. Mejor vamos con las demás antes de que pregunten por que nos tardamos.

Twilight: tienes razón.

Ambos fueron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban Noah y las demás. Dicho lugar era la sala principal del castillo. Donde Twilight se reunía con sus amigas.

Noel: ¿Así que este es el lugar donde operan las misiones?

Twilight: no operamos, digamos que el mapa nos indica a donde debemos ir para solucionar algún problema.

Rainbow Dash: si, el único problema es que no nos dice lo que debemos hacer. No es que me quejé pero, ¿No es más fácil decirnos cuál es problema en vez de perder horas?

Noah: eso es lo interesante de este mapa. Las prepara.

Todas: ¿Nos prepara?

Noah: así es. Sólo imaginen que el hecho de no tener idea de que hacer aumenta la capacidad de riesgo, y al mismo tiempo hace que aprendan más rápido.

Twilight: ¡Claro! También nos ayuda en determinación, constancia y sobretodo… amistad.

Rainbow Dash: no había pensado en eso…

Rarity: -acercándose a Noah- ¿Quieres que te cuente de mi misión? ¡Fue tan arriesgado!

Applejack: ¿De que hablas? ¡No hiciste nada!

Rarity: ¿Qué sabes tú?

Applejack: -levanta una ceja- estuve contigo.

Rarity: ohh, cierto… Pero podríamos decir que gran parte fue gracias a mi.

Applejack: ¿Gracias a ti? ¡Yo fui la que preparó el escenario!

Rarity: oh, por favor, casi haces que ocurra un accidente.

Applejack: ¡Es porque aún no lo había terminado mientras tú te fuiste por ahí!

Rarity: ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Qué sacara esas espinas? ¡Ni en sueños! Me hubiese lastimado las pezuñas.

Applejack: claro, culpa a las espinas, madame "no me quiero ensuciar"

Rarity: ¡Hey! Todos tenemos límites.

Applejack: pues si no fuera por tus límites, hubiéramos terminado mucho antes y habría ayudado a mi hermana a ganar el concurso.

-mientras discuten, Noah se aleja un poco-

Noah: ¿Son así todo el tiempo?

Rainbow Dash: nah, más bien de vez en cuando.

Fluttershy: -separandolas- chicas por favor, no peleen. No olviden que tenemos un invitado en el castillo de Twilight.

-ambas reaccionan y se alejan avergonzadas-

Rarity: -mirando a Noah- ohh jeje, disculpa eso.

Applejack: si, jeje, debe ser por el ambiente.

Noah: si… -acercandose al mapa- ¿No hay tenido misión reciente, verdad?

Twilight: no, no se ha activado desde aquel incidente.

Noel: ¿Hablas de esa pony de la que me comentaste?

Twilight: si, esa misma…

Noel: no me dijiste que pasó con ella.

Twilight: la princesa Celestia se encargó.

Rainbow Dash: lo decidimos entre todas, pero creímos que eso era la mejor solución.

Fluttershy: lamenté mucho eso, pero todas tenían sus motivos. Y no me opuse a eso.

Twilight: sigo sin entender como hizo ese tipo de magia.

Fluttershy: oigan, ¿Creen que pueda volver? -tiembla-

Noah: esa pony no es problema alguno. No es siquiera una amenaza mínima.

Twilight: ¿Estas seguro?

Noah: muy seguro. En lo que hay que concentrarse ahora, es en el atentado que está por venir.

Twilight: aún tengo dudas sobre ese villano.

Fluttershy: ohh si. ¿Y si es muy peligroso? -vuelve a temblar-

Noah: no mientras las cosas salgan según lo planeado.

-a la sala entra Yanaína, con una bandeja-

Yanaína: ¿Un vasito de sandía para el caballero?

Noah: ohh… Muchas gracias. -toma uno-

Rarity: ¡Yanaína! ¿Qué significa esto?

Yanaína: ¿Q… Que cosa señorta Rarity?

Rarity: -levita un vaso- ¡Esto! ¿Cómo puedes darle de esta agua a nuestro invitado?

Noah: -termina de beber- Sabe bien.

Rarity: ¡Y por eso quiero felicitarte!

Applejack: si crees que eso sabe bien, deberías probar mi jugo de manzana.

Noah: de acuerdo. Ya que terminamos el recorrido del castillo, es hora de empezar con nuestro entrenamiento

Rarity: ¡Uh! ¡Me encanta! -se le acerca - ¿Por donde empezamos?

Noah: (…) Ehh… Me refería a Noel y yo.

Rarity: ohh, si claro… -se aleja-

Noel: -inhala y exhala- está bien.

Noah: entrenaremos afuera y en un lugar seguro. De preferencia, alguno que esté alejado de todo ser viviente.

Noel: (desconcertado) ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento será?

Noah: -sonrie un poco- sólo prepárate, porque puede llegar a ser intenso. -camina hasta la puerta y se detiene- Saluda a tu novia y a sus amigas rápido. Estaré afuera, pero no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo. -se retira-

Rarity: ¿No es encantador?

Applejack: ¡Ya lo creo!

Pinkie Pie: ¡Lo conocí hace unas horas y me cae bien!

Fluttershy: ¿A que se refería con "intenso"?

Rainbow Dash: sólo fue algo que dijo para tratar de asustarlo. Digo, no puede llegar a hacer nada malo, ¿O si?

Noel: no lo sé, pero los únicos entrenamientos más intensos que tuve fueron los del valle de las tinieblas. No creo que se repitan. Y mejor voy con él ahora. No quiero imaginar lo que puede llegar a pasar si lo dejo esperando.

Yanaína: ¿Quiere que le lleve algo, señor Noel?

Noel: no Yanaína. Pero aún así gracias.

-Camina hasta la puerta y Twilight le detiene con un "espera". Va hasta él y le da un beso seguido de un "suerte", sonríe y se retira –

Pinkie: awww, ¡El amor!

 **Mas tarde**

Noah llevó a Noel hasta un lugar un poco apartado de Ponyville. Se podia ver el pueblo mismo y Canterlot. Noel seguia sin cambiar su cara, mientras que Noah le fascinaba el pasto sobre sus pezuñas.

Noah: ¿No es maravilloso? Este lugar tiene muchas cosas.

Noel: si, todo muy lindo. Ahora acabemos con esto de una vez

Noah: aún no hemos empezado.

Noel: no importa, sea lo que sea, sé que puedo manejarlo.

Noah: ¿Acaso crees que este entrenamiento será fácil?

Noel: mira, he tenido entrenamientos peores, y despues de aquello que viví, no puede haber nada peor.

Noah: muy bien, si tanto crees eso, entonces te voy a poner una prueba simple: Quitame el bastón.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Noah: quitamelo

Noel: ¿Es todo? ¿Dónde está lo "intenso"?

Noah: si logras quitarme el bastón a la primera, entonces nuestro entrenamiento concluye aquí. Pero si fallas, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga. Sin excusas, ni quejas ni pretensiones.

Noel: parece ser una tarea simple.

Noah: es fácil decirlo, pero veamos si puedes ponerlo en práctica.

Noel: está bien, como gustes.

Noel se abalanza hacia Noah, y segundos antes de tomar el bastón, desaparece. Cae al suelo, "¿Qué rayos?" se preguntaba mirando a todos lados. Sintió un golpe. "Demasiado lento" dijo Noah detrás suyo. Sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras movía el bastón con una de sus pezuñas.

El unicornio fue hacia él y trató de embestirlo, pero volvió a desaparecer frente a él. Creyó no engañarlo, así que volteó para tomarlo, pero se equivocó. Noah no se encontraba detrás sino a su lado, lo volvió a golpear. "¡Deja de hacer eso!" Gritó molesto, "No sirve de nada que te quejes" le aclaró Noah.

Después de varios minutos, Noel cayó al suelo agotado. Noah por su parte, no parecía estar cansado, ni siquiera tenía una mínima gota de sudor.

Noah: ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar?

Noel: ¿Cómo… -jadeo- haces eso?

Noah: te dije que este entrenamiento sería intenso.

Noel: pero… yo sé usar agilidad rápida… -jadeo- siempre la he usado…

Noah: quizás es porque hace mucho que no lo utilizas, o aún no eres lo suficientemente rápido.

Noel: ¿Qué? -jadeo- No me digas que debo ser mucho más rápido para enfrentarme a ese villano.

Noah: es probable. Pero eso lo hablaremos más tarde, ahora probemos otra cosa.

Noel: ¿Ahora?

Noah: te recuerdo que no ganaste, así que ahora vas a hacer lo que diga sin quejas, ¿Entendido?

Noel: está bien…

 **Horas más tarde**

Twilight seguía en su castillo, leía un libro mientras esperaba la llegada de su novio. Yanaína le trajo una bandeja con comida. La unicornio morada le decía que no se hubiera molestado, pero ella sonrió diciéndole que no era molestia alguna.

Tomó un sorbo de jugo y siguió un momento observó su collar, el mismo que Noel le obsequió y ahora tenía una foto de ellos.

"Hacen una bonita pareja, ¿Verdad?" Dijo una voz cerca suyo, "Si…" respondió Twilight hasta que notó a su amiga Rarity a su lado.

Twilight: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rarity: ¿Qué? ¿Una amiga no puede venir a ver a otra?

Twilight: pero… no te vi entrar.

Rarity: ohh, es que Yanaína dejó la puerta abierta -toma un muffin de su bandeja y lo empieza a comer de a poco- ya hablaré con ella sobre eso… ¡Y sobre estos muffins también! ¿Dónde están los de mora?

Twilight: creo que lo que Yanaína cocina es delicioso.

Rarity:ohh, cariño, aún debes aprender mucho. Y ella también, tengo pensado unos postres magníficos que puede hacer.

Twilight: Rarity, no tienes por que tratarla de ese modo.

Rarity: ¿De que modo?

Twilight: dándole órdenes.

Rarity: -se rie- Es broma, ¿Verdad?

Twilight: no…

Rarity: es una sirvienta. Se supone que su tarea es obedecer.

Twilight: si, pero no mandarla de una manera agresiva.

Rarity: ho, cariño, no es ser "agresiva", sólo se lo digo de una manera para que lo recuerde muy bien.

Twilight: y vaya que lo recordará…

Rarity: y… ¿A que hora llegará Noel?

Twilight: no lo sé, pero se ha estado tardando mucho.

Rarity: ¿Noah vendrá con él?

Twilight: supongo, ¿Por qué?

Rarity: sólo por simple curiosidad… Y… ¿Dónde pasará la noche?

Twilight: ¿Otra curiosidad?

Rarity: tal vez…

Twilight: pues, creo que se quedará aquí.

Rarity: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡El ya se quedará aquí!? -gruñe- ¡No respetas el código de la amistad!

-sale frustrada y empuja a Yanaína sin darse cuenta-

Yanaína: ¿Cuál es su problema?

Twilight: no lo sé, debe estar algo estresada con estas noticias nuevas.

Yanaína: sólo quería informarle que su pareja y su primo están aquí.

Twilight: ¡Uh! Gracias por la información.

Twilight va rápidamente a la entrada y se sorprende al ver a Noel sucio, con algunas lastimaduras y en un estado abatido. Cuya cara parecía decirlo todo.

Twilight: pero… ¿Qué le pasó?

Noel: el entrenamiento… -jadeo- Eso pasó.

Twilight: ¿Tan intenso fue?

Noah: no, apenas fue el calentamiento. Falló en casi todo lo que le dije. Pero lo volveremos a intentar mañana.

Noel: ¿¡Mañana!?

Noah: ¿Cuándo pretendías que fuera?¿El mes próximo? Recuerda que esto es importante para un suceso futuro. Además prometiste hacerme caso, ¿Lo olvidas?

Noel: está bien…

Noah: perfecto, ahora date una ducha y descansa, mañana será mas intenso.

Noel: ¿Dónde está el baño?

Twilight: Yanaína…

Yanaína: -acercándose- ¿Si…?

Twilight: ¿Podrias llevar a Noel al baño? Y asegúrate que tenga lo necesario para bañarse.

Yanaína: con mucho gusto, su señoría. Acompáñeme señor Noel.

Noel sigue a Yanaína a su paso, y dejaba en claro lo muy cansado que estaba. Twilight comenzó a interrogar a Noah

Twilight: ¿Crees que esté listo para ese día?

Noah: lo dudo mucho. Apenas pudo con unas cosas.

Twilight: bueno… Hace mucho que no hay peligro en Equestria, y no ha hecho alguna actividad, más que reconstruir su pueblo.

Noah: ¿Valleytimore?

Twilight: si, ¿Cómo lo…? Adivino, los ancestros,¿Verdad?

Noah: no, yo estuve en ese pueblo.

Twilight: ¿Lo estuviste?

Noah: si, cuando era un potrillo.

Twilight: ¿Te criaste ahí?

Noah: -aparta la mirada- no…

Twilight: pero si estuviste ahí, y cuando fuiste potrillo. ¿Entonces como fue?

-Noah se sujeta la cabeza cuando un flashback lo invade-

Twilight: ¿Qué sucede?

Noah: nada, sólo… algo mío. Yo prefiero contarte de mí historia en otro momento.

Twilight: creí que te había pasado algo.

Noah: no, créeme, estoy bien. Mejor voy a descansar, hoy fue un día agotador y mañana nos espera otro aún mas. -camina un poco se detiene- Te agradezco una vez por tu hospitalidad.

 **Al rato**

Noel salía el baño vistiendo una bata, y el vapor lo acompañaba. Esa ducha le sentó bien, pero aún seguía cansado. "Necesita algo más, señor Noel?" Dijo Yanaína, quien parecía que hubiera estado todo el tiempo haciendo guardia en la puerta del baño, "No, muchas gracias" respondió él. "La señorita Twilight me ha pedido que lo llevara a su cuarto" agregó ella, "¿C… Cómo?" preguntó algo atónito. Fue así como Yanaína lo guió hasta el cuarto de su novia, le abrió la puerta y se retiró. Twilight se encontraba acostada de frente en su cama, observando a Noel.

Twilight: ¿Disfrutaste la ducha?

Noel: si, aunque la bata no era necesaria.

Twilight: ¿No esperabas ir por todo el castillo con solo una toalla, verdad?

Noel: no, pero…

Twilight: además te queda bonita.

Noel: eso no te lo discuto.

Twilight: fue un lindo obsequio de Rarity.

Noel: ¿Rarity la hizo?

Twilight: si, quiso hacernos un regalo por nuestro encuentro. Y de paso celebrar que ya llevamos varios meses como pareja. Primero pensó en un vestido, pero luego dijo que tenia que ser algo que ambos pudiéramos usar y al mismo tiempo combine.

Noel: por eso hizo una bata.

Twilight: si, viene perfecta para el baño. Además mira -le enseña otra bata- ¡También tengo la mía! Y tiene nuestros nombres.

Noel: ya me preguntaba cómo los hicieron…

Twilight: entonces, ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a descansar?

Noel: si pero, ¿Dónde se supone que lo haré? Me llamaste para que hablemos.

Twilight: -risita- tontito, no le pedí a Yanaína que te trajera aquí para hablar, sino para descansar.

Noel: ¿Descansar? ¿Aquí?

Twilight: ¿Dónde más?

Noel: no lo sé, pero jamás creí que dormiría en tu cama después de lo de hoy.

Twilight: necesitamos hacer más cosas de pareja. Hay que aprovechar ahora que estamos juntos.

Noel: ya hemos dormido juntos un par de veces.

Twilight: pero sólo una vez como pareja. Por favor, acompáñame.

Noel: está bien, le haré caso, Princesa.

Noel se quita la bata y se acomoda en la cama. Twilight se acerca a él y lo abraza. "¿Quieres dormir así?" Preguntó el unicornio un poco desconcertado, "Se siente tan cómodo, es como si fueses mi almohada perfecta", le sacó una sonrisa. La abrazó de igual manera. Twilight apagó la luz con su magia y ambos cerraron sus ojos.

Pasaron 10 segundos para que la unicornio morada tuviese una idea. "¿Sabes? Podríamos empezar lo que no pudimos esa noche…", "Lo siento Twilight, he tenido un día duro y sólo quiero descansar" dijo él con los ojos cerrados, "Oh, vamos" insistió aún por lo bajo, "te prometo que no tomará mucho tiempo", "No" bostezó, "Mañana…". Twilight se frustró un poco, pero lo entendió. Así que no le quedó más que dormir.

"Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Les agradezco una vez mas por darme esta oportunidad, y también el de dejarme ver a mi primo. Sigue desconfiando y no lo culpo, pero al menos estoy feliz de verlo. Ha fallado en casi todo lo que le dije, pero descuiden, es apenas el comienzo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Hola! Me extrañaron? jaja

Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo, y todo tiene una explicación.

Los que habrán leído la parte mas reciente que subí de mi otro fic, entenderán el porque actualizo muy poco. Y que no deberian sorprenderse si tarde mas de lo habitual. El curso últimamente se me ha vuelto complicado, entre estudios, trabajos, exponer, parciales, etc. Son cosas con las que estoy lidiando y que espero solucionar. Pero aún así eso me no me va a detener a seguir mi fic.

Seguro a muchos ya les han sorprendido un par de cosas, y muchas serán aclaradas mas adelante. Espero que les gusten los nuevos personajes y los que están por venir

Espero poder seguir actualizando este fic y el otro. Por suerte, dentro de poco entro en vacaciones así que seguro podré actualizar mas seguido

Sin mas que decir me despido y espero poder verlos muy pronto

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida

Hasta la proxima ;)


	4. Confusiones

Capítulo 4: Confusiones

Noel abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a su novia, quien lo observaba cual romántica. "Buenos días" le dijo con una sonrisa, quien este a su vez sonrió.

Noel: ¿Qué hora es?

Twilight: creo que casi el mediodía.

Noel: ¿Qué? -se levanta un poco- ¿Tanto dormí?

Twilight: con el día duro que tuviste ayer, no me sorprende.

Noel: si, pero creo que Noah se molestará si llego tarde al entrenamiento.

Twilight: para nada, el está afuera. Dijo que apenas te despiertes vayas allá, te estará esperando.

Noel: ¿Hablaste con él?

Twilight: si, me lo crucé ésta mañana cuando me levanté y me platicó de…

Noel: ¿Te levantaste está mañana?

Twilight: si, ¿Por qué?

Noel: ¿Qué hacías recostada entonces? Seguro tenías cosas que hacer.

Twilight: si, pero… Podía dejar eso para después. Quería estar un poco más contigo.

Noel: no tenías por qué hacerlo.

Twilight: lo sé, pero que estés aquí es muy importante para mí. Tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

Noel: aprovechar el tiempo no significa que debas dejar pendiente tus cosas como Princesa. Debes hacerlo así como yo hago lo del entrenamiento.

Twilight: tienes razón… Y me alegra que hayas aceptado entrenar con él.

Noel: siendo honesto, aún no confío en él.

Twilight: ¿Qué dices? ¿Aún después de lo que nos platicó?

Noel: lo hice por ti, y porque tal vez eso que contó del posible atentado podría hacerse realidad. Sobretodo por aquella noche que me llamó la atención.

Twilight: ¿Hablas de la noche de mi ceremonia? ¿Cuándo estábamos juntos y se escuchó esa explosión?

Noel: así es, me pareció muy raro. Y lo peor es que no han encontrado nada, creen que se trató de un rayo.

Twilight: ¿Y tu no crees que sea eso?

Noel: no, creo que hay algo más.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que?

Noel: no lo sé, pero tengo mis dudas. -intenta levantarse pero se queja-

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasa?

Noel: me… duele… parte de mi cuerpo.

Twilight: oh no, -se le acerca- Tienes varios moretones, y seguro lo que más te duelen son los músculos.

Noel: así es…

Twilight: ¿Hace cuanto no entrenas?

Noel: no lo sé… bastante… Aunque cuando reconstruía el pueblo debía levantar algunas cosas para ayudar… Bueno, lo hice al principio. Hasta que supe que podía usar magia, eso me sirvió de mucho.

Twilight: entiendo, quédate quieto.

Twilight lanza un hechizo que cubre por completo a Noel. Al terminar nota como los moretones desaparecen

Noel: (sorprendido) ¿Es tu…?

Twilight: hechizo de curación, he mejorado, ¿Verdad?

Noel: bastante. -se levanta y nota que aún le duele parte de su cuerpo –

Twilight: lo demás son tus músculos acomodándose. Tendrás que acostumbrarte, lo siento.

Noel: descuida, puedo vivir con eso.

Twilight: y yo tendré un novio forzudo -sonríe –

La puerta se abre y Yanaína entra con una bandeja

Yanaína: ¿Alguien está listo para el desayuno?

Twilight: le pedí a Yanaína que lo preparara un poco más tarde. Porque después de todo, sabía

que te levantarías tarde.

Yanaína: además, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día… O eso me han dicho.

Twilight: gracias Yanaína. Espero que no haya sido molestia.

Yanaína: ¡Para nada, Srita Sparkle! Nada de usted o de su dragón, son molestia alguna para mí.

Twilight: espera, ¿Spike te dio órdenes?

Yanaína: si, hace unas horas. Pero créame que…

Twilight:-interrumpe- ¿¡Como pudo hacerlo!? Termina tu desayuno y ve afuera, Noel. Yo tengo que dar una charla. -sale de su cuarto enfurecida –

 **Afuera**

Noah se encontraba sentado en el suelo, a lo lejos de Ponyville. En el mismo lugar de ayer. Esperaba pacientemente a su primo, y en ese transcurso le daba para meditar.

Sintió que algo lo golpeó en la cabeza, cosa que no se esperaba para nada. Al frente tenía un murciélago grande que lo miraba de una manera inquietante.

Noah: tú debes ser Blake.

Blake: ¡Así es! Y tú debes ser ese tal Noah del que tanto hablan… "Noah el telepático"

Noah: no soy telepático.

Blake: ¿Ah no? ¿Y como supiste mi nombre, eh?

Noah: porque se de ti…

Blake: ¡AHÁ! Sólo un telepático diría eso.

Noah: eso no es cierto.

Blake: ¿Ah no? ¿Y quien me lo asegura?

Noah: Blake, te conozco. Eres la mascota de mi primo.

Blake: ¡Error! Soy su hermano…Aunque eso también lo sabría cualquier telepático.

Noah: recuerdo que eras muy pequeño cuando te vi con Noel.

Blake: eso es otra cosa rara ¿Cómo dices ser el primo de Noel?

Noah: es porque lo soy.

Blake: ¡Eso no es cierto! Hasta donde yo recuerdo, ni el Sr Silver ni la Sra Colette tenían

hermanos.

Noah: ¿Y que tal si los tenían?

Blake: ¿Y por que nos lo ocultarían?

Noah: porque tenían sus motivos.

Blake: ¿Qué motivos importantes pueden tener para ocultarnos que teníamos un familiar sin

conocer?

Noah: Blake, créeme que eso no te lo puedo decir. Lo que importa ahora es que ya estoy aquí, y estoy feliz de poder estar con Noel.

Blake: ¿Y yo que? ¡Yo también soy tu primo! Pero… ¿Sabes algo? Aún no me creo que seamos

parientes.

Noah: se que tienes motivos para desconfiar, pero…

Blake: ¡Exacto! Menos mal que me enviaron esa carta a Valleytimore, en donde por cierto me quedé ahí para ayudar unos cosas… ¡Pero! Ahora estoy aquí para poder comprobar la verdad con mis propios ojos acechadores. -lo mira de mala manera –

Noah: bueno… Tal vez…

Blake: ¡Así que…! Te voy a estar vigilando muy de cerca. Y al mínimo fallo que cometas…

¡Kapooyah!

Noah: ¿Qué significa eso?

Blake: ya tu sabe…

Noel llega al lugar y ve a Blake haciendo una especie de movimientos de karate hacia Noah, a lo cual corre y lo detiene.

Noel: ¿Que significa esto?

Blake: -moviéndose de todas maneras- ¡Suéltame! ¡Yo puedo acabar con él!

Noel: espero que Blake no haya causado problema alguno...

Noah: para nada, nos estamos conociendo... -intenta tocarlo pero Blake tira un silseo-

Noel: ¡Blake! ¡No seas descortés!

Noah: está bien, no es su culpa. Aún no cree que somos parientes, pero estoy seguro que pronto podrá asumirlo.

Blake: ¿Quien me lo asegura?

Noel: ¡Blake!

Noah: aún así Blake, te pediría que por favor te mantuvieras alejado de aquí.

Blake: ¿Que? ¿Por que?

Noah: necesito entrenar a Noel a solas. No quiero que se distraiga con nada.

Blake: ¡Yo no soy distracción!

Noah: no, pero teniendo en cuenta la manera en que me miras...

Blake: ¡Está bien! Me alejaré, pero que quiero que sepas que no me pienso mover -señala- de ese arbol. Estaré ahí todo el día si es necesario. No me pienso mover ni quitarte los ojos de encima, y cuando le hagas algo a mi brotha... ¡Kapooyah! -sale volando-

Noah: ¿Brotah?

Noel: en su lenguaje significa que soy su hermano.

 **En otro lado**

El pegaso Blizzard seguía su camino, tratando de encontrar la carcel donde estuvo, para así poder hablar con la Dra Forcehead. Quizás ella le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

Escuchó un grito, y notó como, a mitad de su camino, había una pony amarilla con melena verde, forcejeando con 3 lobos.

"¡Danos las frituras ahora!" dijo uno de los lobos, "¡Ya les dije que por esa cantidad sólo les puedo dar unas pocas!" le respondía la pony amarilla mientras trataba de defender su carro. "Escúchanos bien, tonta" la tomó un lobo del brazo, "O nos entregas las frituras o juro que te arrepentirás toda tu vida" "¡Déjame!"

"Suéltala" escucharon todos y alzaron la mirada hacia un pegaso con gabardina. "¿Quién eres y quien te crees para decirnos que hacer?" preguntó el lobo más pequeño, "Alguien que quiere que esto termine bien. Suéltenla y les prometo que no habrá problemas" dijo con cara seria, pero los tres lobos se rieron. "Escucha" se le acercó a aclararle las cosas, "Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso solo porque nos hiciste reír, así que te daré la oportunidad de que te vayas y hagas de cuenta que no viste esto, porque de lo contrario: nos encargaremos de ti" lo miró amenazante. La pony amarilla aprovechó el momento y mordió al lobo que la sujetaba, "¿Qué sucede?" giró la cabeza el lobo que hablaba tras escuchar un grito de dolor. Blizzard taclea al lobo, cae al suelo, lo toma y lo avienta contra un árbol. La pony luchaba contra el otro lobo, quien saltó hacia ella, pero un movimiento con sus piernas traseras lo dejó muy malherido. Blizzard se acercó hacia el lobo que aventó hacia el árbol, y sin sospecharlo, otro lobo lo tomó por detrás. "¡Vas a lamentar lo que hiciste!" exclamó apretando a Blizzard quien, inmediatamente abrió sus alas y levantó vuelo. Dio una voltereta del revés e hizo que el lobo cayera, frenando su caída en los árboles y haciendo que se golpeara con todo tipo de ramas hasta caer al suelo. Cuando aterrizo, el lobo que creyó desmayar lo esperaba cual presa. Retrocedía mientras el lobo trataba de arañarlo. En un momento golpeó a Blizzard en la mandíbula, pero apenas logró moverle la cabeza unos centímetros. Mientras que el lobo gritaba de dolor, como si se hubiera dado con algo sólido. Blizzard vuelve a mirarlo, esta vez mucho más furioso. Acto seguido le da un golpe que lo tira a unos cuantos centímetros. El otro lobo lo ayudó a levantarse, y junto al otro inconsciente a su lomo, salieron corriendo.

"Gracias" dijo la pony acercándose a Blizzard, "No hay de que…" se quedó mirándola. "Soy Apple Fritter" se presentó sonriendo, "Blizzard…"

Apple Fritter: no sabes lo aliviada que me siento, estuve apunto de perder mi mercancía.

Blizzard: ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?

Apple Fritter: se hacían llamar "los hermanos Wolfberg",son unos cazarecompenzas que viajan por Equestria y hasta "prestan sus servicios" a ponis que los necesiten.

Blizzard: no parecían ser muy bondadosos.

Apple Fritter: porque no lo son. Siempre engañan a todos. Mi prima me habló de ellos una vez.

Blizzard: bueno, fue grato haberte ayudado. -da unos pasos y Apple Fritter le detiene

Apple Fritter: dejame compensar lo que hiciste.

Blizzard: no es necesario.

Apple Fritter: claro que si, esto es un acto heroico que merece un agradecimiento especial ¡Ya se! ¿Qué te parece si vienes a almorzar?

Blizzard: ¿A almorzar?

Apple Fritter: si, estoy conviviendo con mis primas, en serio, no te imaginas lo mucho que las aguanto. En fin, la granja queda cerca y como pronto será la hora del almuerzo tal vez quisieras venir.

Blizzard: yo…-su estómago hace ruido –

Apple Fritter: parece ser que a tu compañero le gustó la idea. ¿Qué fue lo último que comiste?

Blizzard: ahh… una barra de pan.

Apple Fritter: ¿Una barra de pan? ¿Es todo?

Blizzard: es que…

Apple Fritter: ¡No se diga más!-lo toma del brazo-¡Vamos a almorzar! -comienza a caminar con él – Te encantará la comida que preparamos, todo lo que viene de la familia Apple es delicioso. Hacemos pies, cidra ¡Todo tipo de bocadillos!

Blizzard: ¿No olvidas algo?

Apple Fritter: no, ¿Por qué?

Blizzard le señala el carro de comida. Ella se disculpa avergonzada y va a buscarlo.

 **En Ponyville; en el castillo de Twilight.**

Twilight: ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle órdenes a Yanaína?

Spike: oye, la trajiste aquí para algo.

Twilight: si, pero no por eso tenías que ordenarle que limpiara el baño, la cocina, el cuarto, la sala principal y todas las ventanas.

Spike: ¿Por qué? Hizo un buen trabajo con eso, además del masaje de garras.

Twilight: -casi enojada- ¿Le pediste un masaje de garras?

Spike: ¿Se supone que no debía pedírselo?

Twilight: ¡No!

Spike: no entiendo cuál es tu postura. Primero no querías contratar una sirvienta. Y ahora que la traes, no quieres que reciba órdenes.

Twilight: lo hice para que Rarity dejara de insistir con ese tema.

Spike: pues deberías agradecerle. Digo, este castillo no se va a limpiar sólo. Ni yo podría hacerlo en un día. Tardaría mucho más.

Twilight: escucha, quiero que Yanaína se sienta cómoda. No olvides que llegó hace poco buscando trabajo.

Spike: si, y le diste este, fuiste muy amable. Hace bien su trabajo.

Twilight: si, pero no por eso tenías que pedirle un masaje de garras.

Spike: bueno, en mi defensa… Da un buen masaje.

Twilight: de ahora en adelante si quieres uno, ya sabes a dónde ir.

Spike: ¿Y que pasará con las demás cosas del castillo?

Twilight: luego veré eso.

"¿Cómo están, compañeros?" Se escuchó de una pony que entró al castillo con un píe.

Twilight: hola Applejack, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Applejack: ¿De que hablas? ¿Qué una amiga no puede venir a ver a otra?

Twilight: si pero, ésta es la hora donde se supone que deberías estar recolectando las manzanas.

Spike: si, y luego lo de las gallinas, los cerdos, la leña…

Twilight: y sueles venir más tarde.

Applejack: si… bueno…He tenido algo más de tiempo y Big Mac se está ocupando gran parte de los quehaceres. Así que hice este píe y quise traérselos.

Spike: huele delicioso.

Applejack: lo sé, está recién horneado.

Twilight: bueno, agradezco mucho tu gesto, Applejack. Y también que hayas venido. Podríamos comerlo mientras hablamos…

Applejack: -interrumpe- ¿Dónde está Noah?

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Applejack: Noah, ¿Dónde está él?

Twilight: está entrenando con Noel.

Applejack: ¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

Twilight: si, quería empezar un poco antes pero Noel se levantó tarde y…

Applejack: -vuelve a interrumpir- ¿Sabes a que hora volverá?

Twilight: ehh… No. Desconozco el entrenamiento que tienen, pero como Noah quiere hacerlo lo más pronto posible, es probable que tarden un buen rato. ¿Puedes creer que ayer Noel volvió lleno de tierra y con varios golpes? Eso si que fue…

Applejack: -interrumpe nuevamente- ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar que me quedaron unas cosas por hacer.

Spike: ¿Qué Big Mac no podía encargarse?

Applejack: si, pero… Hay ciertas cosas que no le expliqué. -entrega él píe-¡Nos vemos en un

rato! -sale corriendo–

Twilight: ¿No la notaste algo extraña?

Spike:si… Pero al menos nos dejó un píe.

 **A lo lejos**

Noel estaba parado sobre una cuerda atada a dos árboles.

Noel: -con miedo a caer- ¿Por… Que tengo que hacer esto?

Noah: es importante que aprendas a hacer equilibrio.

Noel: bueno… no es tan complicado… De hecho, recuerdo que una vez me ataron unas rocas a mi espalda mientras escalaba. Eso si que fue… -Noah le lanza una roca y cae al suelo. Se levanta adolorido y quejándose - ¿¡POR QUE HICISTE ESO!?

Noah: te distrajiste.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo estaba haciendo bien hasta que me lanzaste esa roca!

Noah: si realmente lo hubieras hecho bien no te habrías caído. estuvieras pendiente de lo que hacías debías prestar atención. El hacer equilibrio no significa estar pendiente de donde te encuentras parado, sino también de lo que te puede venir.

Noel: pero…

Noah: ¡No hay "pero" que valga! Ahora vamos a repetirlo.

Noel: está bien…

En un arbusto cerca de ahí se encontraba Applejack escondida. Parecía observar a Noah todo el tiempo, "ojalá me entrenaras a mi" decía sin perderlo de vista. Escuchó un estornudo cerca suyo, cosa que le llamó la atención", y cierta pony sale de los arbustos asustada.

Applejack: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: ¡Applejack!

Applejack: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Rarity: ahh… yo… sólo recogía bayas.

-Applejack nota algo en el suelo y lo levanta-

Applejack: ¿Con unos binoculares?

Rarity: pues… Quise hacer como Twilight, ya sabes, cuanto más la miras de cerca… -reacciona- ¡Espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Applejack: ahh… pues… sólo… paseaba.

Rarity: y ¿Tu paseo terminó en este arbusto?

Applejack: ¿No deberías estar haciendo vestidos?

Rarity: y ¿Tu no deberías estar trabajando?

Applejack: me tomé un descanso.

Rarity: tu no sueles tomar descansos.

Applejack: pues… ¡Hoy es el día!

Ambas tienen un enfrentamiento de miradas furiosas. Pero antes de que llegaran a otro

extremo, las interrumpió una voz. "¿Ocurre algo?" era Noah, quien estaba parado frente a ellas. Inmediatamente se alejaron y trataron de disimular.

Applejack y Rarity: ¡Noah! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noah: escuché unos gritos, creí que había pasado algo grave.

Rarity: ho, no-no, cariño. Verás, Applejack y yo solo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia. Todo normal.

Noah: bueno, si ya aclararon sus diferencias me gustaría que se retiraran.

Applejack: ¿Nos estás echando?

Noah: no…

Rarity: ¡Eso es descortés!

Noah: no soy descortés, es solo que el entrenamiento que le doy a Noel debe ser lo más

tranquilo posible. Y como recomendación de los Ancestros, que no haya nadie cerca para evitar futuras molestias o distracciones.

Rarity: ¡Oye-oye! Nosotras no somos ninguna molestia.

Applejack: ¡Exacto! Además esos jefes tuyos nos conocen a la perfección, ¿Verdad?

Noah: así es, y por eso prefiere que tampoco estén aquí.

Applejack y Rarity: ¿¡Que!?

Noah: órdenes son órdenes. Por favor, retírense.

Rarity: ¡Esto es inaudito! No pienso dejar que unos sujetos nos digan que podemos o no ver…

Noah: ¿Y para que quieren ver cómo entreno a Noel?

Applejack y Rarity: ehh… bueno…

Noah: les estoy pidiendo con toda la amabilidad que por favor respeten la decisión y se marchen.

Applejack: está bien, compañero, disculpa nuestra interrupción. Vámonos Rarity.

Rarity: ¿Aunque sea no podemos ver de lejos?

Applejack: ¡Rarity!

Rarity: está bien, ya voy.

-una vez que se alejan, Noah regresa con Noel, quien seguía haciendo equilibrio-

Noel: ¿Ocurrió un problema?

Noah: no, nada que no pudiera manejar. Por cierto, tienes amigas un poco raras.

Noel: No. Suelen serlo al principio, pero una vez que las conoces bien te acostumbras.

 **A la noche**

Noel y Noah volvían al castillo después de otro duro día de entrenamiento. Twilight recibió a

su novio, mientras que Blake miraba de manera sería y sospechosa a Noah, quien se incomodó

un poco con su mirada.

Twilight: ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

Noel: bien, eso creo…

Noah: lo has hecho bien a comparación de ayer, estás mejorando, eres apenas bueno. Te veré

mañana para el próximo entrenamiento… -Blake está volando a su lado y lo mira peor que la

otra vez, así que lo esquiva y se retira –

Blake: ¡Si! ¡Huye! ¡Blake master te vigila!

Noel: por favor no empieces de nuevo.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que "de nuevo"?

Noel: llegó antes que yo y enfrentó a Noah

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Blake: oye, tenía mis motivos.

Noel: Blake, yo también desconfió de él, pero acecharlo no es la manera mas adecuada.

Blake: ¿Y cual es la mejor manera?

Noel: por ahora solo hay ser pacientes.

Blake: ¿Es todo? ¿Ni siquiera espiarlo? ¿Inspeccionar donde duerme? o ¿Interrogarlo para sacarle información?

Noel: no, cada vez que le pregunto de algo de nuestra familia cambia el tema.

Twilight: el me dijo algo ayer.

Noel y Blake: ¿En serio?

Twilight: si, cuando fuiste al baño él me comentó que estuvo en Valleytimore.

Noel: ¿Qué? Pero si el dijo que siempre deseó conocerme.

Twilight: el me dijo eso, que estuvo en Valleytimore cuando era potrillo.

Noel: no recuerdo que él estuviese en ese pueblo.

Twilight: quizás lo estuvo pero eras demasiado pequeño para recordarlo. Él es algo mayor que tú.

Noel: ¿Que mas dijo?

Twilight: nada mas, cuando intenté preguntarle otra cosa se empezó a marear.

Blake: esto si que es raro...

Noel: entonces ya conocemos algo. Pero quizás deba haber una razón por la cual no nos puede decir nada.

Twilight: ¿Tendrá algo que ver con los ancestros?

Noel: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: ¿Y si le pidieron que no hablase por una orden?

Noel: ¿Por que le pedirían eso?

Twilight: no lo sé, ¿Algo de ellos?

Blake: yo creo que nos está ocultando grabe ¡OHH! ¿Y si es un unicornio que nos manipula para hacernos creer lo que quiere y apoderarse del castillo?

Noel: Blake no creo que sea eso.

Blake: ¿Como estás tan seguro?

Twilight: bueno, para empezar no es unicornio.

Blake: ¿Y si tiene magia para hacerse pasar por terrestre?

Twilight: no creo que exista magia así.

Noel: ah no ser que sea un changelling.

Blake: ¡Eso! ¡Es un changelling!

Noel: Blake, solo bromeaba, los changellings están casi extintos.

Twilight: ademas todo Ponyville está cubierto por un escudo contra criaturas.

Blake: hmmm... de acuerdo, pero aún me parece sospechoso...

Noel: tal vez puedas hablar con él de nuevo y tratar de sacarle información.

Twilight: ¿Tanto te interesa saber lo que esconde?

Noel: Twilight, si es primo necesito saberlo. Si tengo tíos que no conozco y el por que nunca me lo dijeron.

Twilight: está bien, no prometo nada, pero haré lo que pueda.

Noel: gracias.

Blake: si quieres puedo quedarme afuera de su cuarto y vigilar que no salga.

Twilight: no, no lo hagamos sentir mas incomodo.

Noel: si, Blake ya lo puso nervioso.

Blake: y la granjera manzanera y la blanquita.

Twilight y Noel: ¿Qué?

Blake: las dos estuvieron ahí mismo.

Twilight: ¿Viste a Applejack y Rarity?

Blake: si, me fui al árbol, podía verlo todo.

Noel: Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

Blake: porque no me lo preguntaste.

Twilight: ¿Que hacían ahí? Applejack me dijo que tenia cosas por hacer.

Blake: quizás estaban espiando...

Noel: ¿Por qué espiarían mi entrenamiento?

Twilight: si, no creo que haya algo que les interese.

Blake: nunca dije que estaban espiando...

Noel: ¿Qué crees que espiaban?

Blake: a Noah

Twilight y Noel: ¿A Noah?

Blake: es mas que obvio.

Noel: ¿No crees que ellas... tu sabes... ellas...?

Twilight: ¡No! Por supuesto que no... Bueno, espero que no.

Blake: no me sorprende, siendo supuesto primo nuestro tiene el encanto de Noel.

Noel: (...) No hablaré de eso...

-Yanaína se acerca a ellos-

Yanaína: Señorita Sparkle, su cama ya está lista.

Blake: ¡Oye! ¿Quién es ella?

Twilight: Yanaína, es...

Yanaína: soy la sirvienta del castillo.

Blake: ¡Twilight! ¡Hasta que te diste cuenta! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Noel: (susurrando) te lo mencioné en las cartas que te envié.

Blake: (susurrando) no llegué a esa parte, solo salí volando cuando me enteré lo de Noah.

Twilight: gracias Yanaína, puedes retirarte.

Yanaína: -haciendo reverencia- con su permiso. -se retira-

Blake: parece simpática y me encantó su acento.

Twilight: lo sé, por eso te pido que la trates con respeto.

Blake: descuida, nunca he tratado mal a una chica. Por cierto, -señala a Noel- ¿Donde dormirás tú?

Noel: con Twilight

Blake: ¿Duermen juntos?

Twilight: ahá, y desde hace rato.

Blake: ¡Subyugante! Y... ¿Ya lo han hecho?

Noel: ¿Que cosa?

Blake: ya tu sabe... -hace un chasquido con la lengua y ambos se sonrojan-

Noel: ¡Blake! ¡Eso es intimo!

Twilight: ¡Si! ¡No deberías preguntar por las cosas privadas de los demás!

Blake: lo siento, fue solo una curiosidad...

Twilight: sabes que la curiosidad mata.

Blake: si, pero al menos mueres sabiéndolo.

Noel: mejor ve a dormir.

Blake: ¿Cual será mi habitación?

Noel: no necesitas habitación, puedes dormir tranquilamente donde te plazca.

Blake: osea, ¿Le dan habitación a ese supuesto desconocido primo pero no a mi?

Twilight: puedes dormir hasta en el techo.

Blake: eso es cierto, pero... No existe mejor comodidad que estar bien acurrucado en una cama grande con unas sabanas suaves y una almohada ¡Oh yeah!

Twilight: -inhala y exhala- vas por el segundo pasillo, a la izquierda, 3 puerta.

Blake: ¡Gracias!

Twilight: solo trata de no hacer ningún desorden.

Blake: ¡Lo prometo! -sale volando-

Noel: disculpalo, creo que todo este asunto...

Twilight: está bien, no hay por que disculparse. Aunque... -se le acerca- Tal vez podamos continuar lo de la otra noche y así poder responderle a Blake la próxima...

Noel: (nervioso) ehh... Mejor me iré a duchar.

Twilight: está bien, te estaré esperando.

Noel: no... creo... quizás me tarde mas tiempo de lo habitual.

Twilight: ¿Que tanto?

Noel: ¡Mucho! ¡No me esperes despierta! -le da un beso y sale corriendo, dejándola frustrada-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Hola a todos.

Primero que nada he de decirles que las cosas no me salieron tan bien como esperaba. Ni bien tuve las vacaciones me tocó volver a hacer ese trabajo que esperaba no hacer mas. Lo cual me dejaba cansado y sin tiempo de escribir. No he tenido vacaciones, ni menos he podido disfrutar nada. Ni bien terminé el trabajo, empecé de nuevo el curso.

Aún con todo lo que me está ocurriendo, nada me va a impedir seguir subiendo mi fic. Y ya veré cuando actualizaré el otro.

Este capitulo no sé si me quedó bien, ustedes lo decidirán. En caso de no, les pido disculpas y prometo traer capitulos mejores. Hay muchas sorpresas que planeo traer.

Nuevamente me disculpo por el atraso (y sé que no será la ultima vez)

Como siempre, cualquier sugerencia duda o critica es bienvenida

Hasta la próxima :)


	5. Un día con la familia

Capitulo 5: Un dia con la familia

El pegaso Blizzard seguía a Apple Fritter, la pony a quien ayudó hace poco. Y ella quiso agradecérselo invitándolo a una cena. De momentos parecía observarlo de manera sonriente, pero Blizzard poca atención le prestaba, mas que ver si iban por buen camino.

Llegaron hasta un puente, Apple Fritter se detuvo y apartó del carro de frituras.

Blizzard: ¿Que sucede?

Apple Fritter: quiero tomarme un descanso. -camina un poco- A veces vengo a este lugar después de un largo día laboral. Es realmente hermoso y tranquilo, sobretodo el sonido del agua. -suspira- Esta paz no la tengo ni en casa. Aún cuando termino mi trabajo tengo que aguantar a mis primos, no sé como hacen para trabajar todo el día y aún así tienen energía para hacer sus bromas. Son realmente insoportables

Blizzard: ohh...

Apple Fritter: a veces sueño con irme de esa casa y empezar una nueva vida yo sola. Pero se me hace imposible. Empiezo a pensar en si me irá bien, si podré conseguir algo, si podré mantenerme. Y otras... Si estaré siempre sola... -se torna un silencio incomodo- ¿Vienes muy a menudo por aquí?

Blizzard: yo... Ehh... Si.

Apple Fritter: ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho tu gabardina.

Blizzard: ahh... Gracias.

Apple Fritter: oye Blizzard, ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Blizzard: ¿Que?

Apple Fritter se apoya sobre la baranda del puente, levanta sus pezuñas e inclinándose atrás se deja caer. Blizzard corre y la detiene a tiempo. Ambos quedan cara a cara. Ella se reía, pero él no parecía encontrarle la gracia.

Blizzard: tú confías en todos sin cuestionarte.

Apple Fritter: la vida es muy corta para desconfiar.

Blizzard: ¿Y si después te arrepientes?

Apple Fritter: la vida es muy corta para eso también, ¿Acaso tu jamás has hecho algo sin tener que pensarlo dos veces?

Un flashback invade a Blizzard. En el mismo había una especie de tornado y se escuchaban gritos. Retrocede asustado y sujetándose la cabeza.

Apple Fritter: (asustada) ¿Que te pasa?

Blizzard: -abre los ojos- Yo...

Apple Fritter: debes estar afectado por el hambre.

Blizzard: yo...

Apple Fritter: ¿Sabes que? Mejor vamos, prometo no retrasarte esta vez.

Blizzard: no me retrasaste, solo descansabas.

Apple Fritter: si, pero tienes el estomago vacío. Debí pensar en eso primero.

Luego de tanto caminar, finalmente llegaron. A Blizzard le llamó la atención la gran casa con varios ponis trabajando en los campos de cultivo, y parecían hacerlo sin parar.

"Espera aquí" dijo Apple Fritter apartándose del carro y se dirigió a la casa a hablar con alguien. Blizzard no sabia si era buena idea, no era algo que pidió, pero después de todo, si tenia hambre y no disponía de muchas opciones.

Una pony tropezó con Blizzard, ocasionando que la canasta con manzanas que llevaba en su lomo cayera. "Lo siento" se disculpó el pegaso y la ayudó a levantarse. La pony era color verde menta con una melena de color marron atada a nudos con 2 coletas atadas con las puntas sostenidas por 2 moños amarillos, sus ojos color medio café. Su Cutie Mark era de 2 manzanas acarameladas, una roja y otra amarilla cruzadas como una X. Muy poco le importaba lo que se le cayó, solo miraba a Blizzard. "Supongo que esto es tuyo" dijo entregándole un sombrero que había en el suelo, "gracias" se lo colocó e igual siguió mirándolo.

Apple Fritter salió de la casa acompañada de un pony color amarillo pálido, con melena despeinada celeste y ojos azules; mientras que su Cutie Mark era una manzana con una ramita y una hoja. Su expresión cambió cuando vio a Blizzard hablando con una pony, a quien obviamente conocía. Se acercó para saber lo que pasaba.

Apple Fritter: ¡Blizzard! Veo que ya conociste a Candy.

Blizzard: ¿Candy?

Candy Apples: ¡Fritter! No me dijiste que tenias un amigo, y en especial un pegaso.

Apple Fritter: si, bueno, lo conocí hace poco, y me ayudó en un aprieto.

Candy Apples: ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Deberias quedarte a cenar.

Apple Fritter: es por eso que lo invité.

Candy Apples: ¿En serio? Entonces... -se le acerca- Podríamos conocernos mas...

Apple Fritter: -la aparta- ¿Por qué mejor no ayudas a Red Delicious a poner la mesa?

Candy Apple: seguro están los demás ocupándose de eso.

Apple Fritter: no, solo está él. Ya le dije que pusiera un plato mas, pero ve a fijarte por si acaso.

Candy Apple: -frustrada- Bien... -va hacia la casa-

Apple Fritter: disculpala, suele ponerse un poco pesada cuando hay visitas.

Blizzard: parece simpática.

Apple Fritter: créeme, ahora está tranquila pero cuando pases mas tiempo con ella... Es un horror.

Blizzard: ohh...

Apple Fritter: la comida estará lista en un momento. Como seremos muchos, ¿Qué te parece si te sientas a mi lado?

Blizzard: me parece buena idea.

Apple Fritter: ¡Bien! Y no te preocupes por mi familia, me aseguraré de que no te vean mal. Y si no sabes algo, me avisas.

Blizzard: claro.

 **La cena había comenzado.**

Realmente Apple Fritter no bromeó cuando dijo que eran muchos en la casa. Contó como 22, y la mayoría comía de manera desagradable o tenían comportamientos molestos. Pero no podía quejarse, después de todo la comida estaba deliciosa. No había podido disfrutar algo así desde que estuvo en prisión. Y eso le recordaba algo: ¿Que pasaría cuando le pregunten de él? Decir que estuvo en la cárcel no le caería bien a la familia que lo invitó. Y platicar sobre ciertos acontecimientos lo ponía realmente incomodo. Solo optó por una cosa: mentir.

"Entonces, ¿Este es el pony que te ayudó?" dijo uno de los miembros que se sentaba en la punta de la mesa. "Si Red", dijo Apple Fritter con total exaltación, "Su nombre es Blizzard", este saludó de manera nerviosa. "Blizzard..." se puso a pensar Red Delicious, "Juraría que habia escuchado ese nombre antes..." declaró mientras Blizzard tragaba saliva. "Y ¿Como hiciste para detener a los malvados?" preguntó una pequeña y curiosa pony, "Es un pegaso, Applecore" se metió un pony grande y fortachón, "Apuesto que usó esas alas para ahuyentarlos haciendo ráfagas" se rió junto con otros miembros, a Blizzard no le molestó, pero a Apple Fritter si. "¡Bushel!" "¿Que?, el chiste estuvo bueno". "Discúlpalo, solo tiene medio cacho de cerebro" le susurró a Blizzard. "¿De donde eres?" le preguntó una pony, a lo que tuvo que inventarle algo pero responder rápidamente, "Soy de... de... ¡Manehattan!", ¡"Uh! Tenemos una tía ahí" se metió la pequeña pony, "Y ¿Por qué has venido aquí?" le preguntó Red Delicious curioso, lo cual lo volvió mas nervioso pero no perdió la calma, "Vacaciones y otros asuntos". "Me imagino que tienes donde pasar la noche" enunció otra pony, "No, pero me las apañaré", "Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí si gustas" le ofreció uno de los miembros, "Agradezco su amabilidad, pero yo no...", "¡Es una gran idea!" gritó Candy Apples, "No, ya fue suficiente con la comida. No quiero ser molestia para..." "¡No es molestia alguna!" le interrumpió otro de los presentes, "¡Todo aquel que ayude a cualquier miembro de nuestra familia y salve la mercancía está en deuda con la familia Apple!"

El pegaso pensó por unos segundos aquella propuesta. No tenia intenciones de quedarse, pero si es cierto lo que dijo, no tenia a donde ir. Y teniendo en cuenta que pronto anochecería y sin tener conocimientos de a donde ir, ya era un problema. "Acepto"

"¡Uh! Puede dormir en mi cuarto!" dijo Candy con emoción, lo que causó el enojo de su prima, "¡Candy!" le gritó con rabia Apple Fritter. "Por desgracia todos nuestros cuartos están ocupados. Pero si algunos nos movemos al granero, tal vez podamos..." tiró una idea, pero Blizzard interrumpió. "No será necesario, yo dormiré en el granero. Así no tendrán que mover.", "Pero no nos es problema" le insistió otro de los miembros, "No, está bien. Elijo dormir ahí" "¿Seguro?" dudó uno de los miembros no convencido con esa idea, pero él rectificó "Muy seguro".

"Pues bien, sígueme. Te daré un par de frazadas porque ese lugar de noche si que se pone tenso. También debes tener cuidado con las vacas. No debes hacer movimientos extraños o te verán..." Le iba explicando Red Delicious a la vez que lo guiaba al lugar donde pasaría la noche. Apple Fritter lo miraba alejarse y una sonrisa se le iba formando. "Ya veo por que lo invitaste" se le acercó uno de sus primos, "Querías una cena para dos" bromeó riéndose a carcajadas."¡Bushel!", "¿Qué? Ese estuvo bueno, ademas deberías ver tu cara", tras este comentario lo golpeó y dejó malherido, Candy por su parte decía lamentada "Yo quería que durmiera en mi cuarto...", lo que ocasionó que se enojara mas.

 **Cayó la noche**

El granero no parecía muy acogedor, sobretodo de noche, pero a Blizzard poco le importaba. Comparado con la cárcel, realmente era cómodo. Y eso le recordó la cena. No levantó sospecha alguna, al menos eso pensaba, y agradeció que no le preguntaran cosas de más. Tenia que seguir inventándose cosas sin olvidar nada de estas, y seguir respondiendo con calma. Quizás no era muy efectivo, pero no quería que lo descubrieran. Y tampoco quería imaginar como se lo tomarían. Pero de todas formas no pretendía quedarse mucho tiempo.

No conseguía dormir, aún tenia un montón de preguntas y no había logrado conseguir nada. Pero quizás no era lo único que le impedía el sueño, quizás había otra cosa que no lo dejaba tranquilo cuando trataba cerrar su ojos...

Escuchó un sonido detrás suyo. Giró la cabeza y miró rápidamente a todos lados. Sintió que algo se movía, pero no lograba identificar el lugar proveniente. Fue cuando una sombra se asomaba en la segunda planta, mirándolo de una manera un tanto extraña. Su primera reacción fue un sobresalto, pero al notar que la extraña figura se ria, quedó estupefacto. "Debiste ver tu cara" decía Apple Fritter entre risas

Blizzard: Sabes que no es agradable aparecerle a alguien de repente, ¿Verdad?

Apple Fritter: lo siento, es que creí que estabas durmiendo.

Blizzard: no, no conseguí conciliar el sueño.

Apple Fritter: ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Tengo que compartir el cuarto con mis primas y es una pesadilla.

Blizzard: no, adelante.

Apple Fritter da un salto, se sujeta de una cuerda y, cayendo de a poco entre movimientos, aterriza al lado de Blizzard. A continuación, se acomodó cerca de su pecho. Situación que incomodó por momentos al pegaso, pero ella parecía gustarle. La intrépida pony empezó a notar algo raro.

Apple Fritter: que raro...

Blizzard: ¿Qué?

Apple Fritter: tu corazón, no logro sentirlo.

Blizzard: ¿Lo haces para asustarme de nuevo?

Apple Fritter: no, puedo jurar que no lo siento.

Blizzard: cielos...

Apple Fritter: ¡Espera! -se acerca un poco mas- Ya lo escucho, pero muy lento.

Ambos se miraron, como cuando estuvieron en el puente, pero este momento era distinto. Ella sobre él, la luz de la luna iluminando sus ojos, estaban realmente petrificados. No parecían estar incómodos, pero casi no podían pronunciar algo. "Tienes... bellos ojos" decía Blizzard como si no lo notara antes, "Gra... Gracias..." dijo ella entre tartamudeo. El corazón del pegaso comenzó a latir mas rápido, cosa que la pony intrépida notó. "Mejor... Dormimos, ¿No?" sugirió, "S... Si.." aceptó ella y volvió a como estaba, esta vez abrazándolo.

Blizzard no sabia por que, pero aquel acercamiento le produjo una sensación un tanto extraña. No sería disgusto, ya que era algo mas agradable. No recordaba la vez que alguien le hiciera compañía. Fue hace tiempo. En verdad fue hace mucho tiempo...

Por fin pudo dormir.

 **Dentro del sueño**

El escenario era parecido a Clousdale. Una multitud contemplando lo que parecía ser un gran espectáculo. Las estrellas eran los wonderbolts, quienes los engrandecían cual fanáticos. Entre los miembros presentes, había uno que se destacaba de los demás. Lo presentaban como la estrella principal.

"¡Acaba de llegar luego de romper su propio record de 548,78 km/h! ¡Y está aquí para deleitarnos con su movimiento personal que nos dejará perplejos!

El apodado "alas de acero"

Con ustedes: ¡Blizzaaaaaaaaaard Fast!"

Si, el pegaso se lucia con los voladores mas importantes de Equestria. Era ovacionado por todos. Tenia su grupo de fans. Pero lo que mas le importa era su familia, quienes estaban ahí para verlo.

El espectáculo comenzó y los wonderbolts hacían su rutina preparada.

Primero fue un looping, luego un tonel, seguido de una inversión y finalmente un ocho interior exterior. Blizzard hizo un tonel rápido y se separó del grupo. Es que la multitud parecía querer verlo solo a él. "Será mejor que no te separes, el clime está algo denso" le advirtió uno de los wonderbotls. Pero él le prestaba mas atención al publico, quienes tenían devoción por mas y mas. Así que hizo caso al presentador y comenzó a hacer su movimiento personal: el tornado veloz.

Todo consistía en que Blizzard girara en espiral para levantar vuelo y así crear un gran tornado. Acto seguido el se adentraría en el mismo y con la fuerza de sus alas, trataría de detenerlo o hacerlo desaparecer.

La maniobra empezó muy bien, el publico estaba impresionado cuanto menos. El tornado ya había sido creado, solo tenia que pararlo y complacería a todos, como el volador mas amado que lo catalogaban. Pero algo falló...

Blizzard se introdujo en el tornado y, haciendo fuerzas con sus alas, lo fue calmando. A punto de terminar, sintió un tirón en una de las alas. Algo que lo inmovilizó y no pudo continuar. Quedó dentro del tornado y este empezaba a hacerse mas grande. Ahora era incontrolable y se dirigía al publico. Blizzard, inmóvil, pudo ver con sus ojos el horror que el mismo había creado. Y mas cuando se acercaba a donde se encontraba su familia...

"¡NOOOOOOOO!" gritó asustado. Se vio a si mismo. Llevaba puesta la gabardina. El sueño terminó. Pero él no lo consideraba sueño, sino mas bien todo lo contrario.

Estaba asustado y agitado, también sudaba un poco. "Buenos días" sintió en frente suyo y vio a Apple Fritter parada en la puerta del granero.

Blizzard: ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Apple Fritter: no mucho, solo un par de horas.

Blizzard: ¿Un par de horas?

Apple Fritter: quería asegurarme de que estés bien. Antes te escuché gritar.

Blizzard: ¿Gritaba?

Apple Fritter: si, y no te culpo. Este granero si que da pesadillas. Si hablara... la cantidad de cosas que diría sobre lo que vio... En fin, ¿Quieres desayunar?

Blizzard: no, te lo agradezco, pero debo irme.

Apple Fritter: ¿Te vas tan pronto y sin desayunar?

Blizzard: agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad y la de tu familia. -se levanta- Pero ya es tiempo de que me vaya.

-Camina hasta la puerta pero Apple Fritter le detiene-

Apple Fritter: por lo menos come algo antes de irte. No querrás caminar con el estomago vacío, ¿O si?

Blizzard: no, pero...

Apple Fritter: ¡Entonces está hecho!

Apple Fritter tomó a Blizzard del brazo, pero antes de que pudiera llevarlo a casa escucharon un grito. Inmediatamente todos se aproximaron al lugar "¿Que sucede?" preguntó Red Delicius llegando a al lugar proveniente. "¡Nos han robado!" gritó una pony señalando uno de los arboles que estaba vacío. "Oh no" dijo uno de los miembros patidifusos. "¿Segura que no lo vaciaste antes y solo lo olvidaste?" le objetó Red Delicius, "¡Claro que si!" le recriminó ella, "Tengo la cuenta de todos los arboles que vacío. Incluso los de los demás. Y los que tenemos que vaciar luego. A este lo dejé para hoy". "¿Quien podría haber hecho eso?" preguntó un pony, "¿Que tal él? señaló Bushel a Blizzard, a lo que él simplemente respondió con un "¿Que?". "¿Lo estás acusando de algo, Bushel?" se metió Apple Fritter para tratar de defenderlo, "Bueno... es que me parece raro que haya llegado aquí y de repente nuestras manzas hayan desaparecido" algunos asintieron por aquella explicación, pero Apple Fritter no estuvo de acuerdo, "¿En serio crees que él haría algo como eso después de que lo ayudáramos?", "Hablas como si lo conocieras bien" le replicó Candy con los cascos cruzados. "¿Como iba a robarse un árbol entero?" volvió a contradecir, "Y ¿Donde creen que se llevaría tantas manzanas?" todos asintieron ante el razonamiento de Apple Fritter. "Ah no seeeeer... ¡Que se las haya comido!" le criticó mirándolo bruscamente a los ojos. "¿Como iba a comerse mas de 50 manzanas... o mas?" dijo circunspecta. "¡Miren!" dijo Applecore mientras todos alzaban la mirada hacia ella. Había encontrado una manzana mordida. Bushel la tomó diciendo "¡Ahá! ¡Esto es la prueba de tu condena!" acto seguido la arcó hacia la boca de Blizzard, pero para su sorpresa y la de todos, comprobaron que la mordida no encajaba con la boca de Blizzard. Era un mandíbula mas grande y con dientes disparejos. "¿Ahora que tienes para decir?" interpeló Apple Frittar mirando con razón, "Rayos, creí que lo tenía..." se avergonzó Bushel, "Deberías dejar de mirar películas de misterio" Agregó Candy

Red Delicious: una cordial disculpa, Blizzard.

Blizzard: no hace falta, pero puedo ayudarlos a buscar a quienes les robaron.

Red Delicious: no, esta familia no se va a desmoronar por un árbol.

Apple Leaves: ¡Pero tío Red! Ese árbol es de nuestra familia. Cosechamos las manzanas con nuestro esfuerzo, sangre, sudor y lagrimas...

Bushel: principalmente sudor.

Apple Bumpkin: ¡Si! No podemos permitir eso. ¿Quien sabe lo que podrían estar haciendo?

Red Delicius: oigan, estoy igual de preocupado que todos, pero ¿Como vamos a encontrar al ladrón? No sabemos ni como entró.

Blizzard: tal vez haya alguna pista... -camina hasta la gran cerca- ¿Es segura?

Bushel: ¡Así es! Yo misma la construí y la aseguré.

Blizzard: no parece tener indicios de ser forzada.

Caramel Apple: y ¿Como pudieron haber entrado?

Apple Leaves: ¡Tal vez fue un pegaso!... ¡Como Blizzard!

Bushel: yo ya lo acusé de eso.

Red Delicius: no creo que haya sido un pegaso, debería ser muy cauteloso para robarse varias manzanas sin hacer mucho ruido.

Blizzard: quizás no fue un pegaso, quizás fue un unicornio.

Candy Apple: ¿Unicornio? ¿Estás seguro?

Blizzard: es lo mas lógico hasta ahora. Para no despertar a nadie y robarse un árbol completo, lo único que se me ocurre es que se haya usado magia.

Apple Bumpkin: ¿Los unicornios son capaces de robar?

Blizzard: si, pero no creo que sean todos así.

Apple Fritter: hay quienes usan la magia para fines malignos.

-Blizzard se asoma por el otro lado de la reja y nota algo-

Blizzard: ¡Miren! Huellas de carreta.

Candy Apples: Y ¡Se dirigen al pueblo!

Apple Leaves: ¡Si vamos allá tal vez encontraremos al ladrón!

Red Delicious: pero ¿Como sabremos quien es?

Candy Apples: lo pensaremos luego, ¡Vamos!

Una parte de la familia fue al pueblo, la otra parte se quedó para vigilar.

El pueblo estaba lleno, había una especie de feria ambulante, cosa que se les dificultó para encontrar al ladrón.

Red Delicious: muy bien... ¿Cual es el plan?

Bushel: tal vez si le preguntamos a la gente...

Candy Apple: ¡Eso no ayuda!

Red Delicious: pues, no tenemos mucho para hacer.

Apple Leaves: y ¿Si el ladrón cruzó el pueblo?

Apple Fritter: entonces lo habremos perdido...

Blizzard: -nota algo- Miren... -señala al frente y al fondo había un puesto de manzanas siendo atendido por un unicornio-

Red Delicious: ¿Crees que esas manzanas que está vendiendo son nuestras?

Blizzard: hay que averiguarlo...

-Todos se van hacia el puesto y el pony los recibe con un "¿Puedo ayudarles?"

Apple Fritter: queríamos saber por estas manzanas...

Pony: son preciosas, ¿Verdad? Son las manzanas rojas deliciosas de Fillydelphia. Recién traídas de ahí.

Apple Leaves: ¿Manzanas rojas deliciosas de Fillydelphia? Nunca habia escuchado hablar de eso.

Pony: se nota que no tienen mucho conocimiento exterior.

Red Delicious: ¡Oiga! Señor...

Pony: Thief, David Thief

Red Delicius: si, señor Thief. Mi familia y yo estamos buscando a alguien que se robó nuestras manzanas.

David Thief: E ¿Insinúan que yo se las robé?

Red Delicious: ¡No! No insinuamos eso, pero...

Candy Apples: ¡Pero usted es el único de aquí que está vendiendo manzanas!

David Thief: ya les dije que son manzanas rojas deliciosas de Fillydelphia, y están recién traídas.

Apple Leaves: ¿Como sabemos que no son nuestras manzanas?

David Thief: y ¿Como saben que las son? Todas las manzanas son iguales y no pueden probar nada, así que dejen de tratarme como si fuera un ladrón.

Red Delicious: nadie lo está tratando como ladrón, solo queríamos asegurarnos que...

David Thief: me están haciendo perder mucha clientela, si no se van ahora tendrán que vérselas con mi amigo.

Candy Apples: ¿Que clase de amigo tienes?

David Thief: -silba- ¡Ralph! -se acerca un pony alto, musculoso, calvo y con cicatrices en su cara- Él es Ralph Rude

Ralph Rude: hola...

Candy Apples: ohh... ese amigo...

David Thief: entonces, ¿Quieren retirarse por las buenas o por las malas?

Red Delicious: está bien, disculpe...

David Thief: pero para que vean que soy bueno, les obsequio una manzana. -se la entrega a Blizzard-

Blizzard: es un buen gesto, aunque creo que tu amigo se la merece mejor. -se la entrega a Ralph-

Ralph Rude: ¡Oh! ¡Muchas gracias! -le da un mordisco-

Blizzard le quita la manzana rápidamente y saca de su gabardina la manzana que habían encontrado. Comparó ambas frente a todos y el resultado fue inquietante. "Miren, la mordida encaja a la perfección con la que encontramos", "¡LADRÓN!" gritaron todos, "¡Hora de irse!" gritó David y acto seguido tiró una bomba de humo. Blizzard quitó toda esa pantalla, pero los dos ladrones ya no estaban. "¡Busquémolos! ¡Rapido!"

La búsqueda era complicada, el pueblo estaba lleno de gente. Podían perderlo en cuestión de segundos. "¡Allí!" señaló Red Delicious a lo lejos, estaban tratando de escapar del pueblo. "¡Ralph, detenlos!" le ordenó David, "Pero... ¿Te irás sin mi?", "No, solo... es para que los detengas un poco mientras yo escapo lo suficiente y luego vuelvo por ti", "Ohh, está bien". Ralph se puso frente a ellos y David aprovechó a correr. "Vayan por el otro, yo me encargo de él" dijo Bushel preparándose. Blizzard saltó y abrió sus alas, volando a alta velocidad fue tras David. Cuando lo halló fue en picada y lo tomó, rebotando varias veces pero sin dejar de sujetarlo. "¿Cómo te atreves a robarle a una familia y vender sus cosas para ganar dinero?" le dijo enojado a la cara, "¡Solo son manzanas! ¡Tienen muchas! ¡No les importará que me haya robado un par!", "¡Esas manzanas las han hecho con trabajo duro! ¡Cosa que tu no puedes entender! ¿Crees que es tan simple robarle a los demás y ganar algo con lo robado? ¡Debería darte vergüenza!", "¿Ah sí? ¡Pues no me importa! yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana"

David le tiró un rayo a Blizzard en la cara, quedando sin vista por un momento. David volvió a aprovechar, pero antes de que pudiera escapar definitivamente una soga lo tomó, "Ni creas, tonto" se acercó Apple Fritter sujetando la soga. Antes de que David intentara lanzarle un hechizo Blizzard lo golpeó dejándolo inconsciente.

 **Pasó un rato**

La guardia real se llevó a David y a Ralph, a la que vez que le devolvían las manzanas a la familia Apple, acompañado de lo que David habia ganado. Estaban felices de haberlo logrado, y felicitaron nuevamente a Blizzard. Le aseguraban que estaba otra vez en deuda con la familia Apple. Él estaba feliz de haber ayudado de nuevo, aunque aquel hecho lo retrajo un poco.

Estaba saliendo de aquel lugar, hasta que escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

Apple Fritter: ¿Te ibas sin despedirte?

Blizzard: lo siento...

Apple Fritter: gracias ayudarnos.

Blizzard: era lo menos que tenia que hacer, ya que ustedes fueron amables conmigo.

Apple Fritter: Si que tienes agallas, eres un buen chico.

Blizzard: eso me han dicho

-un silencio los invade-

Apple Fritter: Y... ¿A donde irás?

-Blizzard trata de recordar la dirección de la cárcel, es entonces cuando se le viene un nombre: Dales De Ville, finales de ese pueblo-

Blizzard: a Dales De Ville

Apple Fritter: ¡Uh! Conozco ese lugar, es muy pacifico.

Blizzard: ¿En serio?

Apple Fritter: oh si. Supongo que sabes como llegar, ¿Verdad?

Blizzard: pues... mas o menos.

Apple Fritter: espérame aquí.

-Apple fritter se dirige hacia Red Delicious y los demás. Comienza a hablarles. Por momentos Red Delicious miraba a Blizzard desconfiado. Este ultimo notaba que la familia no parecia tener buena cara ante lo que Apple Fritter les decia. Finalmente se abrazó con todos los miembros y volvió con Blizzard.

Blizzard: ¿Que sucedió?

Apple Fritter: felicidades, ya tienes compañera.

Blizzard: (sorprendido) ¿¡Que!?

Apple Fritter: ¿Acaso no te parece buena idea?

Blizzard: no, no es eso. Es solo que... ¿En serio quieres venir conmigo?

Apple Fritter: oye, me caes bien. Formamos un gran equipo juntos ¿Verdad? Además, vas a necesitar mi ayuda si quieres llegar allá. Y sobre todo... -le susurra- Necesito un descanso de mi familia... -vuelve a hablarle normal- ¿Entonces?

Blizzard entendió el mensaje de Apple Fritter. Realmente esa pony era muy convincente. Tambien podría servirle de guía. Asintió con una sonrisa, a la que ella le devolvió y comenzó a correr "¡Esperame!" le gritó yendo tras de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? jaja

Creo que no me van a alcanzar las disculpas de esta tardía actualización. Las cosas no me han salido bien últimamente. No puedo ni explicar todo lo que me ha pasado, pero intento mejor, de verdad lo intento. No quiero contar cosas de mi vida, solo quiero dejar en que son problemas.

Agradezco mucho a la gente que sigue mi fic. Sé que aún hay muchos confundidos por este pony pero a medida que avance la historia lo entenderán mejor.

Espero poder traer la proxima parte pronto. Tengo muchas cosas guardadas, ya veran.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la proxima :)


	6. Indirectas

Capitulo 6: Indirectas

Yanaina recibía una bolsa de Twilight, se quedó asombrada con lo que había dentro.

Yanaina: ¡Vaya! Esto es mas que la ultima vez.

Twilight: -sonriendo- ¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial?

Yanaina: -inhalando y exhalando- Srita Sparkle, agradezco mucho el trabajo que me dio, pero siento que me está pagando mucho por practicamente hacer nada.

Twilight: ¡Claro que no! Tendiste las camas, eso ya es algo.

Yanaina: escuche, sé que le preocupa el hecho del "que dirán", pero eso no tendría que importarle. Nadie hablará ni pensará mal de usted, porque los que la conocemos sabemos que es una buena pony. Y el hecho de que esté rodeada por lujos no la convierte en alguien petulante que se cree superior a los demás. Y si llega a haber alguien que la juzgue por lo que tiene, ese alguien es un idiota que no la conoce bien.

Twilight: (conmovida) Wow, yo… no tenia idea… de… -Yanaina la abraza sonriendo, pero al ver su cara de asombro la suelta-

Yanaina: disculpe, ¿No tenia que hacerlo?

Twilight: no no, está bien. –la vuelve a abrazar y ambas sonrien-

Yanaina: entonces, ¿Cuál será mi proximo trabajo?

Twilight: puedes ocuparte de la cocina, si quieres.

Yanaina: ¡Delo por hecho!

 **Mientras tanto**

Noel se encontraba entrenando con Noah, habían decidido hacer una pausa.

Noah: excelente trabajo, Noel.

Noel: (agitado) gracias…

Noah: tomate unos minutos y luego vuelve. –se sienta en el cesped-

Noel: ¿Me vas a… dar un descanso?

Noah: siempre es bueno uno de vez en cuando.

Noel notaba como Noah se quedaba mirando al paisaje que tenia en frente, inhalaba y exhalaba el dulce aire y la el canto de los pájaros le ponía alegre. Sacó de su túnica una especie de instrumento de viento y se pudo tocar una melodía que llamó mucho la atención de su primo, era realmente bellisima. Pero por algún motivo le sonaba familiar.

Noel: eso fue muy bueno.

Noah: -sin mirar a su primo- ¿Sigues aquí?

Noel: si, pero…

Noah: es mejor que te des prisa si quieres descansar, el receso se acabará pronto.

Noel: está bien. –se aleja-

 **En el castillo**

Spike: Twilight, esto es raro pero vi a Yanaina haciendo dos labores.

Twilight: así es, yo se lo ordené.

Spike: ¿En serio? ¿Finalmente aceptaste el hecho de que tiene que cumplir todo lo que le digas?

Twilight: solo digamos que ella está comoda haciendo esto y yo estoy feliz por que trabaje aquí.

Spike: ¿Significa que puede hacerme un masaje de garras?

Twilight: tampoco exageres.

Spike: lo siento.

-se escucha un ruido en la puerta-

Twilight: ¿Puedes ir a ver quien es?

Spike: ¿Qué no puede ir Yanaina?

Twilight: está limpiando el baño, por favor.

Spike: está bien...

-En eso, un individuo se para en la ventana que estaba detrás de Twilight-

Twilight: ¡Blake! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Blake: ¡Kapooya!¿Te caché, eh? Iba a hablarte hasta que te vi con Spike así que toqué la puerta para asegurarme de que estuvieramos solos y poder contarte algo que... ¡Es de no creer! Estaba yo muy tranquilo mirando constantemente a Noah…

Twilight: ¿Estabas espiando de nuevo?

Blake: espiar es una palabra fea, yo mas bien diria: "Mirar fijamente desde lejos y anotar información". ¿En que estaba? ¡Ah si! Y de repente… Noah dejó ir a Noel.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Blake: ¡Eso mismo dije yo! Creí que finalmente lo dejaría en paz… Hasta que escuché que lo dejaría descansar un rato.

Twilight: ¿En serio hizo eso?

Blake: ohh si…

Twilight: vaya, creo que reflexionó un poco cuando le dije la primera vez. Y ¿A dónde fue Noel?

Blake: no lo sé, me quedé a seguir espia… ¡Vigilar! A Noah, pero no hacia mas que quedarse sentado en el pasto, así que me aburrí y vine para contarte esto, y de paso ver si podemos encargarnos de él.

Twilight: ¿Cómo que "encargarnos"?

Blake: mientras tu lo distraes, yo lo pongo dentro de una bolsa de papas y lo llevamos a un lugar oscuro para que confiese.

Twilight: -absorta- Es una broma, ¿Verdad?

Blake: ahh… ehh… bueno… podemos ignorar lo de la bolsa...

Twilight: -haciendo facehoof- Blake, creo que ya habíamos acordado esto.

Blake: bueno si… pero…

Twilight: -interrumpe- ¡Blake!

Blake: ¡Pero solo queria ayudar!

Twilight: secuestrar a familiares no es manera de ayudar.

Blake: no es familia.

Twilight: no lo sabes.

Blake: y ¿Tú si? Digo, ni siquiera lo conoces.

Twilight: no parece nada desconfiable.

Blake: las apariencias engañan.

Twilight: lo sé, tuve experiencias de eso… -recordando cuando Noel llegó a Ponyville y Blake se avergüenza-

Blake: ohh… lo siento…

Twilight: si realmente quieres ayudar entonces no hagas locuras como esas.

Blake: bien… -se cruza de alas y se da vuelta frustrado-

Twilight: -se le acerca- no tienes por que poner esa cara.

Blake: (frustrado) ñeh –Twilight empieza a acariciarlo, él empieza a moverse de manera como si lo disfrutara, pero intenta hacerse el duro- No hagas eso.

Twilight: -riendo- ¿Por qué no?

Blake: sabes que eso me gusta…

Twilight: lo sé –le hace cosquillas hasta que no puede mas y cae al suelo riéndose-

Blake: ¿¡Como diantres haces para animarme!?

Twilight: porque te conozco –sonríe-

Blake: odio eso y a la vez me gusta.

Twilight: -se rie y recuerda lo que dijo al principio- Espera, ¿Entonces Noel está libre?

Blake: si, por un rato.

Twilight: ¿A dónde fue?

Blake: al centro del pueblo, ¿Por…? –antes de terminar la oración ella sale corriendo todo lo que puede-

 **En el pueblo**

Noel aprovechó su momento de receso para ir al Sugarcube Corner, quien su amiga rosada lo recibí con una sonrisa, y como no, de manera sobresaltada.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Noel! ¡Que gusto que hayas venido aquí! Hacía tiempo que no te veía y quería ir a verte pero las chicas me dijeron que estabas ocupado con algo de tu primo ¡Pero estás aquí! ¡Wahoo! Espera ¿Cómo es que estás aquí si me dijeron que casi no tenias tiempo para nada? ¿Será que dejaste todo? ¿Tu primo no se enojará?

Noel: Pinkie, tranquila. En primer lugar, tambien estoy feliz de verte, y en segundo lugar, sé que he estado ocupado, pero Noah me dio un descanso.

Pinkie Pie: ¿Un descanso? ¿¡Por que no lo dijiste antes!? Twilight me dijo lo mucho que llegabas cansado, y ahora que estás de descanso me imagino que lo vas a aprovechar al máximo, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué harás primero? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Un paseo en globo aerostático? ¿Un día en el spa? ¿Una competencia en canoa? ¿Un…?

Noel: -interrumpe- no exactamente, el descanso no durará mucho así que necesito algo de energía.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Haberlo dicho antes! ¿Qué necesitas?

Noel: pues…

Pinkie Pie: -interrumpe- ¡Espera! Se perfectamente lo que es necesario para que tengas energía suficiente

Noel: pero solo quería…

Pinkie Pie: -vuelve a interrumpir- El Sr Cake lo toma cada vez que necesita acabar bien el día ¡Y lo consigue! Aunque queda mas cansado que al principio, pero no te será un problema que no puedas manejar, ¿Verdad?

Noel: bueno yo…

Pinkie Pie: -interrumpe nuevamente- ¡No te muevas! ¡Ya vuelvo! –se va a la parte de atrás-

Mientras esperaba, a la tienda entran dos de sus amigas, quienes lo miran sorprendidas.

Applejack y Rarity: ¡Noel!

Noel: ¡Chicas! –se le acercan-

Rarity: ¿Cómo has estado?

Applejack: si, hace rato que no sabemos nada de ti.

Noel: si, es que el entrenamiento de Noah se ha puesto algo…

Rarity: -interrumpe- ¿Dijiste Noah?

Noel: si, verás, él…

Applejack: -tambien interrumpe- ¿Cómo está él?

Noel: ahh… Supongo que bien.

Rarity: ¡Espera! Si tu estás aquí, ¿Dónde está él?

Noel: en el mismo lugar de siempre, porque…

Applejack: -interrumpe- ¿Osea que te escapaste de allí y viniste hasta aquí y lo dejaste solo?

Noel: ¿Qué?

Rarity: ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Ese chico galante solo quiere darte de lo mejor de él y tu lo dejas abandonado.

Noel: otra vez, ¿Qué?

Applejack: ¡Si! Cualquiera desearía estar en tu lugar.

Rarity: ¡Exacto! ¡Hasta yo!

Applejack: ¡O yo!

Noel: y yo repito, ¿Qué?

En ese momento ingresa la unicornio morada, a quien Noel recibe con un gran abrazo.

Noel: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Twilight: lo mismo me preguntaba por ti.

Rarity: que bueno que haz llegado Twilight, ¡Porque hemos descubierto que tu noviecito es un desamparado!

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noel: yo ni sé de lo que están hablando.

Applejack: ¡No te hagas la victima!

Rarity: ¡Exacto! ¿Por qué mejor no le explicas a tu novia por qué estás aquí?

Noel: de acuerdo, Noah me dio un descanso.

Applejack y Rarity: (abismadas) ¿Qué?

Twilight: lo sé, Blake me lo dijo.

Noel: ¿Blake? ¿Estaba espiando?

Twilight: es una larga historia, pero ya no lo volverá a hacer, lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué no viniste a verme?

Noel: pensé en eso, pero no sabia si estabas ocupada así que no quería molestarte. Luego pensé en venir aquí para tomar algo rápido, ya que no sé cuanto tiempo tenga de descanso.

Twilight: y –mira a Applejack y Rarity- ¿Ustedes a que se referían con él?

Applejack y Rarity: -avergonzadas y tartamudeando- ehh.. .este… bueno… si… verás… no… por… osea…

Pinkie Pie: -regresa rapido al mostrador- ¡Tu orden está lista, Noel! –toca la campana-

Twilight: ¿Qué fue lo que pediste?

Noel: la verdad no lo sé, quería un cupcake y una malteada pero Pinkie se encargó de buscarme algo que me ayudaría a… "mantenerme despierto"

Pinkie Pie: ¡Es cierto! –le entrega una bolsa-

Noel: -la abre y saca, lo que vendría siendo un vaso de plástico lleno de liquido y un muffin- ¿Es… café?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Así es!

Twilight: ¿Y crees que eso lo ayudaré?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Pero no te lo tomes todo a la primera, puede ser muy fuerte.

Noel: bueno… supongo que me servirá. –le entrega el dinero-

Pinkie Pie: ¡Gracias! Ojalá vuelvas pronto.

Noel: si… ojalá…

Twilight: ¿Crees que aún haya tiempo para nosotros?

Noel: siempre hay tiempo para eso. –salen del lugar-

Rarity: -aliviada- estuvo cerca…

Applejack: si, pero… ¿Sabes una cosa? Ni siquiera recuerdo porque nos pusimos como vacas locas.

Rarity: yo tampoco

Pinkie Pie: ¿Será cuando empezó a hablar de Noah?

-ambas se sonrojan y apartan la mirada-

Applejack: -tratando de disimular- ¿E… Estabas escuchando?

Pinkie Pie: oh, por favor, yo escucho todo lo que proviene de este lugar, como también veo lo que entra y sale. ¡Nada! Se me escapa.

Rarity: bueno, cariño, deberías saber que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Applejack: ¡Eyup!

Pinkie Pie: ¿Juzgar a la pareja de alguien mas por algo que se les ocurrió no es también de mala educación?

Rarity: ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Applejack: ¡Nope!

 **Fuera del lugar**

Twilight y Noel estaban sentados juntos a la vez que platican sobre ciertas cosas.

Noel: creo que diste un gran paso con Yanaina.

Twilight: ¿Tú crees?

Noel: si.

Twilight: espero que no se le vuelva un cansancio.

Noel: no tienes porque pensar eso, tu misma lo dijiste, ella está feliz con lo hace y eso es lo importante.

Twilight: ¿Y si pasa algo grave?

Noel: ¿Cómo que?

Twilight: no lo sé, que pase un tiempo y se harte y me juzgue y luego hable mal de mi y…

Noel: -interrumpe- Twilight, se que te preocupa, mi padre solía decirme que el futuro es incierto y que la única manera de predecirlo es creándolo por ti mismo.

Twilight: wow, tenias un padre excelente.

Noel: lo sé, -bromea- y también tengo una novia exagerada. –se rie y Twilight le come gran parte del muffin- ¡Oye!

Twilight: Y ahora me comí tu muffin –ambos se rien-

A la mesa de ambos se va acercando una sombra y al voltear quedan con cierta reticencia.

Noel: Noah…

Twilight: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Noah: se te acabó el descanso, Noel, es hora de volver.

Noel: ohh… si… es solo que…

Noah: ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué no viniera? Tenia que hacerlo, sino ¿Cómo iba a avisarte?

Noel: si, pero…

Noah: no hagamos esperar mucho a los ancestros, si te portas bien quizás tengas mas descanso para la próxima.

Noel: está bien, -mira a su novia- nos vemos esta noche.

Twilight: oye, y estaba pensando que quizás podríamos… tu sabemos…

Noel: -nervioso- Ahh… ¡Ya voy Noah! –sale corriendo y se aleja cada vez mas acompañado de su primo, dejándola enojada-

Rarity: -aparece de la nada- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Twilight: ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Rarity: quise ver si podía saludar a Noah… pero por desgracia se fue antes de tiempo… ¡Tu tuviste suerte de verlo! Aunque por esa cara algo me dice que no estás muy feliz. ¿Acaso él te aleja mucho de tu novio?

Twilight: no, no es eso, es…

Rarity: ¿Es…?

Twilight: -mira a otro lado- no puedo decirlo…

Rarity: ho, cariño, somos amigas, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Twilight: es que…

Rarity: vamos, puedes confiar en mi, quizás al hablar te desahogues un poco.

Twilight toma aire, se acerca a Rarity y le comenta algo al oído, ese algo hace que no pueda saltar del asombro.

Rarity: ¿¡Tú y él…!? –Twilight le tapa boca-

Twilight: -mas roja que un tomate- ¡No lo digas!

Rarity: lo siento, es que… bueno… creí que tú y él ya habían pasado por eso.

Twilight: es algo que quiero intentar pero él… no quiere, simplemente no quiere.

Rarity: ¿Por qué no querria? Digo, yo he teni… ¡He conocido! Ponis con experiencias en eso y casi todos los machos gosan de eso.

Twilight: pues él… es como si tuviera miedo.

Rarity: ¿Miedo? ¿Con eso? ¿En serio? –se rie y se disculpa- Lo siento, es que no parece ese tipo de machos.

Twilight: si, pero…

Rarity: además ya ha tenido otra novia antes que tú, seguro debe de tener alguna experiencia.

Twilight: (molesta) no estás ayudando…

Rarity: ¡Ohh! ¡Lo siento! Quizás pueda ayudarte con tu problema.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Rarity: ¡Si! No solo soy experta en el glamour, sino también en ayudar en relaciones.

Twilight: ¡Uhh! Me gustaria aprender.

Rarity: ¡Ha! Te llevará un tiempo aprenderte todo, pero puedo enseñarte lo básico y darte algo que no falla nunca.

Twilight: ¿Qué cosa?

Cayó la noche, el entrenamiento había finalizado. Al llegar al castillo Noel se duchó como las veces anteriores, al cambiarse e ir la habitación grande fue su sorpresa que nada mas abrir la puerta todo estaba a oscuras, solo una luz roja a medias. También había un olor a un extraño perfume en el ambiente, y pétalos de rosas por todas partes. Pero quizás las sorpresa mayor fue la de encontrarse a su novia sentada en la cama, usando una especie negligé y en una pose sugestiva.

Noel: ¿Qué… es…?

Twilight: te he estado esperando….

Noel: no entiendo el porque de todo esto.

Twilight: lo he decorado para ti, para nosotros….

Noel: bueno… la decoración no está mal y huele bien, pero ¿Cómo va Yanaina a quitar todos esos petalos?

Twilight: ¡Olvida eso y acercate! –intenta imitar una pose pero no le sale-

Noel: no vas a dormir con eso, ¿O si?

Twilight: ¿No te gusta?

Noel: ¡No! Bueno… tu decides que quieres usar de pijama.

Twilight: -circunspecta- Es una broma, ¿Verdad?

Noel: ¿Qué cosa?

Twilight: -molesta- ¡Que llevo arreglando todo para que lo hagamos y ni lo notas!

Noel: -avergonzado- ¡Ohh! ¡Lo siento! De verdad no tenia idea de que…

Twilight: vete…

Noel: ¿Qué?

Twilight: ¡Largo de aquí!

Noel: pero ¿A dónde se supone que dormiré?

Twilight: ¡Ve al cuarto de Spike o el de tu amigo! ¡El si que sabria que hacer en situaciones así! –le tira una almohada-

Habian pasado unas horas desde aquel hecho, la unicornio morada seguia molesta. Decidió ir a la cocina a comer algo, quizas así se sentiria un poco mejor. Encontró el pie que Applejack le había regalado, aún quedaban unas rebanadas, se las fue comiendo de manera compulsiva y con cierta rabia, sin masticar mucho. Poco le importaba, solo quería sentirse mejor.

De la nada Noah entró a la cocina, Twilight lo observó un poco, le habló con la boca llena y aún frustrada.

Twilight: ¡Noah! ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieres pie? Aún queda algo, -Noah no le responde y sigue caminando- Lamento que me tengas que verme así, pero tu primo aún no entiende ciertas cosas, es decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda alguien en entender alguna indirecta? Seguro que tu lo entiendes mas, ¿Verdad?

Noah llega hasta Twilight, pero se desmaya poco antes y ella lo sostiene, "¿¡Que te pasa!?" le pregunta asustada, ahí es cuando nota que lleva los ojos blancos. "Zona 55…" susurraba ante la atónita mirada de Twilight quien intentaba comprenderlo "Zona 55… sótano…" seguía susurrando "Zona 55… sótano… 335" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse del todo. Twiight trataba de reanimarlo, Noah volvió en si, esta vez con los ojos normales. Se levantaba sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Noah: (aturdido) ¿Qué… Que pasó?

Twilight: te desmayaste.

Noah: ¿Qué? –se levanta- Ohh no… Ha vuelto a pasar.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Noah: soy sonámbulo, pero es algo que me pasa de vez en cuando. Hubo una época en que los ancestros usaban mi cuerpo cuando yo estaba dormido, para tratar de comunicarse con otros. He tratado de que esto no ocurra, a veces al dormir hablo con ellos y al volverme sonámbulo ha habido veces que digo cosas que no debo decir, lo cual es peligroso.

Twilight: ¿Ah si?

Noah: si, ¿Por casualidad dije algo?

Twilight: pues… no exactamente.

Noah: ¿En serio?

Twilight: si, casi no pude entenderte.

Noah: ohh, que alivio. Disculpa este espantoso acto que di.

Twilight: no tienes por que preocuparte.

Noah: no, en serio, te hice pasar un mal momento.

Twilight: para nada, todo está bien. Ve y recuéstate, mañana será un largo día.

Noah: tienes razón –hace reverencia- Buenas noches.

Noah abandona el lugar y Twilight tenia una incógnita que resolver.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

¡Hola!Espero no haber llegado tarde con la actualización esta vez, y disculpen si ha quedado un poco corto, pero descuiden, estoy trabajando adelantado en los demás capítulos y tengo programadas varias sorpresas mas. Así que, es probable que la próxima actualización pronto (no prometo nada, pero lo voy a intentar) Y si a alguno le pareció un poco subido de este capitulo, disculpas, pero no creo que sea el ultimo XD

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o critica es bienvenida

Hasta la próxima :)


	7. Fiesta sorpresa

Capitulo 7: Fiesta sorpresa

Ya era nuevo dia, Noel salia de la habitación de Blake acompañado de su amigo, se lo veía bastante preocupado.

Noel: ¿Crees que siga molesta?

Blake: bro, cuando una chica se molesta es mas peligrosa que todas criaturas del Tártaros ¿Quién sabe cuando se le bajarán los humos?

Noel: lo sé…

Blake: no entiendo como fallaste en todo lo que te puso, yo lo hubiera sabido nomás abrir la puerta.

Noel: ¡El problema no son las indirectas!

Blake: ¿Entonces…? –se da cuenta- ¿Todavía tienes ese problema?

Noel: no es mi culpa, es solo que…

Blake: -le pone el ala en el hombro- bro, creo que vas a necesitar varias de mis charlas si quieres chances.

Noel: solo quiero hacerla feliz, pero me cuesta cuando quiere llegar a esa parte

Blake: tu tranquilo, yo nervioso. Con un par de mis consejos pasaras a ser todo un tigre ¡RAWR!

Noel: (…) ¿Podemos dejar este tema para después?

Blake: muy bien, y ¿Qué le dirás cuando la veas?

Noel: no lo sé, trataré de disculparme de algún modo.

Blake: buena suerte, campeón.

Noel se acercó al lugar principal del castillo, donde Twilight acostumbraba a reunirse con sus amigas, pero no se encontraba ahí. Fue luego a la cocina, donde se hallaba sentada en la mesa, con un convite que parecía querer comérselo todo.

Noel: -se acerca- ¿Este es… el desayuno? –Twilight no lo mira- No pensé que… fuese a haber tanta comida –Twilight sigue sin dirigirle una mirada- ¿Yanaina la preparó? –acerca su pezuña- ¿Crees que pueda probar…? –Twilight lo mira de mala manera y se aleja- ¡Lo siento!

Twilight: Noah está esperandote.

Noel: ohh… pues…

Twilight: mas te vale que te apresures y no lo hagas esperar.

Noel: si, tienes razón… -se acerca hasta la puerta pero se detiene- ¿No vas a saludarme?

Twilight: -sin mirarlo- adiós…

Noel: ¿Tan seco?

Twilight: ¿¡Que quieres que haga!? ¿¡Que te tire un balde de agua!?

Noel abandona la sala y Twilight siguió comiendo.

 **Mas tarde**

Noel habia llegado al lugar del entrenamiento, su primo se encontraba sentado en el césped. "Siento la tardanza, he tenido unos problemas y no sabes lo mucho que me ha costado…" le decía pero su primo no hablaba, parecía meditar. "¿Qué? ¿Tu también? ¿Por qué todo el mundo está ignorándome o haciéndome sentir mal? ¡No soy un villano!" "¡SHHH!" lo silenció Noah y acto seguido le hizo sentar al césped.

Noel: ¿Qué se supone que…?

Noah: con paciencia y tranquilidad se logran muchas cosas.

Noel: ¿Cómo puedo tener "paciencia y tranquilidad" con los problemas que tengo?

Noah: la paciencia es un arbol de raices amargas, pero de frutos muy dulces, mientras que la tranquilidad perfecta consiste en el buen orden de la mente. Yo también he tenido momentos en donde creí perder la cabeza, pero aprendí a relajarme, a tener paz en mi interior y a no dejar que la ira me tome por completo.

Noel: ¿Y tu crees que eso funciona? ¿Qué pasa después de que te relajas? Los problemas los sigues teniendo.

Noah: tal vez si, pero no significa que tengas que olvidarlos, debes tenerlos presentes y reírte de ellos, de lo contrario la vida termina riéndose de ti.

Noel: ohh…

Noah: puede que los problemas no se acaben, pero las soluciones tampoco.

Noel: creo que tienes razón.

Noah: medita conmigo, solo cierra los ojos, inhala y exhala. –Noel hace paso a paso lo que le dice- Dime, ¿Qué escuchas?

Noel: -con los ojos cerrados, aún tenia la imagen de Twilight molesta- Twilight… Twilight gritándome…

Noah: concéntrate mas, deja tu mente en blanco, inhala y exhala, despacio… -Noel hace caso, pasan unos minutos - ¿Qué escuchas ahora?

Noel: -con los ojos cerrados- el viento…

Noah: ¿Qué mas?

Noel: los pajaros…

Noah: ¿Qué mas?

Noel: hay un arrollo cerca…

Noah: ¿Que ves?

Noel: nada...

Noah: perfecto, ahora abre tus ojos, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Noel: no lo sé, es algo raro…

Noah: ¿Todavía piensas en esos problemas?

Noel: no, pero… ya no estoy tan preocupado.

Noah: ¿Por qué?

Noel: porque creo saber como solucionarlo.

Noah: ¿Cómo?

Noel: debo hablar con Twilight, intenté hacerlo esta mañana pero cuando la vi mal y aún estaba molesta creí que necesitaría un tiempo a solas, pero lo cierto es que tuve miedo de hablarle, y miedo a estropearlo todo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que debo decirle todo, sin dejarme ninguna palabra. Ella es la pony que amo y no quiero perderla por algo absurdo.

Noah: ¿Lo ves? Sirvió de algo. Si te concentras al máximo puedes llegar a lograr muchas cosas. Ahora ve.

Noel: ¿Cómo?

Noah: ve a hablar con Twilight, no pierdas tiempo.

Noel: ¿Y el entrenamiento?

Noah: la felicidad de mi primo es mas importante, ve.

 **En el Sugar Cube Corner**

Twilight platicaba con Rarity, quien esta ultima no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía.

Rarity: ¿¡No funcionó!?

Twilight: no…

Rarity: ¿¡Como pudo pasar eso!? ¡Nadie jamás se había resistido a ese vestido!

Twilight: pues él creyó que era un pijama…

Rarity: ¿¡Que!? ¿También hiciste lo que te dije?

Twilight: si, pero tampoco sirvió.

Rarity: ¡Oh no! ¡ESTO! ¡ES! ¡LO…!

Twilight: -interrumpe- no hagas eso ahora.

Rarity: disculpa, es que me lo cuentas y todavía no me lo creo.

Twilight: -inhala y exhala- creo que debo olvidarme de eso…

Rarity: ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estás loca!?

Twilight: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Rarity: no puedes renunciar a algo que querías, es ÉL quien debe ceder, así es como funcionan las relaciones.

Twilight: sin ofender Rarity, pero ¿Cuándo haz estado tu en una relación?

Rarity: ho, cariño, he tenido muchas relaciones en mi vida.

Twilight: ¿Alguna de ellas permanente?

Rarity: bueno… no exactamente… Claro que hubo una vez que…

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Rarity: -agita la cabeza- eso no importa, lo que importa es que en una relación debes ser tú quien da las ordenes, o ¿Acaso quieres dejar que él haga lo que quiera?

Twilight: pero yo no quiero mandarlo…

Rarity: ho, cariño, entiendo que es tu primer noviazgo, pero aún hay cosas que debes aprender.

Twilight: de hecho, he aprendido mucho, he tomado nota de las cosas que hicimos juntos, incluso cuando estábamos separados.

Rarity: ho, nunca cambias…

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Rarity: ¡Nada! Solo decía que… ¿Cómo te sientes al estar con él?

Twilight: pues, realmente espectacular, es un buen chico y me trata bien, y tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero…

Rarity: ¿Pero…?

Twilight: hay cosas que no entiende, sé que el tiene miedo de experimentar cosas nuevas, pero es algo que hacen todas las parejas y es algo que me gustaría aprender. Aunque… creo que yo estoy siendo la mala…

Rarity: ¿¡Que!? ¡No-no! Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Twilight: no debo forzarlo a algo que no quiera, o al menos a algo que no está seguro, y mucho menos ahora que está entrenando con un primo que le llegó de sorpresa y debe evitar un futuro horrible. –inhala y exhala- Tal vez solo necesito darle un tiempo.

Rarity: ¿Estás segura?

Twilight: si, de hecho, creo que debo disculparme por como lo traté esta mañana. Y tengo que devolverte el traje.

Rarity: no, cariño, está bien, puedes quedártelo.

Twilight: ¿Segura?

Rarity: segura, tengo mas de esos, y vas a necesitarlo para cuando ocurra ese "experimento" –le guiña el ojo-

"¡Twilight!" se escuchaba de lejos y ambas podían ver al potro del que estaban hablando, se acercaba entusiasmado y su novia parecía estar de la misma manera. Antes de llegar fue interrumpido por Pinkie, quien se le apareció de la nada.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Noel! Justo a quien quería ver.

Noel: ahh… Hola Pinkie, ¿Podrías…?

Pinkie Pie: he estado pensando que Noah no tuvo una fiesta de bienvenida y deberíamos hacerle una.

Noel: ¿Qué?

Rarity: ¡Ohh! ¡Esa es una gran idea!

Noel: ¿En serio?

Pinkie Pie: ¡Si! Él se merece un poco de diversión, no lo he visto mas que salir del castillo y sentarse en ese lugar todo el día.

Noel: no creo que sea una buena idea…

Pinkie Pie: ¿Estás negando el hacer una fiesta?

Rarity: ¿¡Que tienes en contra de tu primo!?

Twilight: chicas, creo que Noel tiene razón, Noah es un pony diferente al resto, ha venido por mandato de alguien y tiene que seguir ciertas reglas.

Noel: si, que me haya dado un descanso ayer fue solo porque se lo permitieron.

Twilight: ¿Al igual que hoy?

Noel: no, de hecho… Me dejó ir para que verte.

Twilight: oww…

Rarity: ¿Significa que tienes que volver?

Noel: no exactamente…

Pinkie Pie: ¡Entonces está decidido! Ahora que estás aquí nos ayudarás con la fiesta y luego le dirás a Noah que venga.

Noel: ¿En serio todavía tienes pensado eso?

Twilight: Pinkie Pie no se da por vencida cuando se trata de fiestas.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Es cierto!

Noel: pero no sé como como lo tomará luego…

Rarity: ohh vamos cariño, nunca sabrás algo si no lo intentas primero.

Twilight: bueno, puede ser un buen punto, Noah ha estado mucho tiempo aislado, quizás un poco de hospitalidad del pueblo pueda sentarle bien.

Pinkie Pie: ¡Bien dicho! –mira a Noel- ¿Entonces…?

Noel: creo que…

Rarity: -interrumpe- ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Un millón de veces si! ¡SIIII! –todos la miran y se avergüenza- Lo siento…

Noel: está bien, hagamos esa fiesta.

 **Mas tarde**

Noah seguia en el mismo lugar que su primo había abandonado hace un rato. Meditaba a la vez que pensaba lo que le diría a los ancestros sobre lo ocurrido, quizás lo castigarían, quizás lo verían mal y ponga en peligro su presencia, era consciente. Pero al menos estaba feliz de hacer algo bueno por su primo.

Sintió que algo cayó en su cabeza, era un rollo de papel, miró al cielo y lo unico que alcanzó a ver fue un buho alejándose. El rollo decía "Ve a verme al Sugar Cube Corner, el lugar que me encontraste ayer con Twilight. Necesito verte cuanto antes" era evidente que se trataba de Noel, pero el hecho de que lo citara le llamó la atención, quizás era algo urgente, quizás necesitaba ayuda. Se levantó y caminó. Cuando llegó al lugar donde estuvo ayer, en aquella mesa donde habían estado Twilight y Noel había una nota, dicha nota decía "Entra" y le señalaba el lugar. Se acercó a la puerta un poco dudoso, todo estaba a oscuras, ahora estaba inquieto. "¿Noel…?" preguntó al ingresar del todo y mirar a ambos lados. La luz se encendió, "¡SORPRESA!" gritaron todos los presentes, Noah no pudo evitar saltar un poco del susto.

Noah: ¿Qué es esto?

Noel: -se le acerca- es una fiesta

Noah: ¿Una fiesta?

Pinkie Pie: -saltando de alegría- ¡SI! ¡Una fiesta sorpresa super-mega-ultra-duper divertida! ¡Para ti!

Noah: ahh… es lindo el detalle. –miraba como todo estaba decorado- muy lindo…

Noel: la idea fue de Pinkie y no sabíamos si sería buena idea pero… -Noah no presta atención, en su lugar se dirige donde hay algunos globos comienza tocarlos con una cara sorprendido antes las miradas confusas de todos los presentes-

Fluttershy: Ahh… ¿Deberíamos decirle…?

Rarity: ¡No-no! ¡Dejalo!

Applejack: si, se ve muy feliz…

Rarity: podría seguir mirandolo todo el dia.

Applejack: yo tambien…

Noel: -se le acerca- ¿Noah…?

Noah: -reacciona- disculpa, hace años que no veo un globo y… pues… creo que me emocioné un poco.

Pinkie Pie: ¿¡No ves un globo desde hace tiempo!? ¡Esto es gravisimo! ¡Tenemos que empezar la fiesta cuanto antes!

Noel: entonces, ¿Qué dices, Noah?

Noah: -mira a su alrededor y se decide- está bien.

Habia pasado un rato, Noah parecia estar pasándoselo muy bien, incluso bailaba de una manera alocada, y tenia a Applejack y Rarity muy pegadas a él.

Fluttershy: parece que le gustó mucho la fiesta.

Twilight: si, fue buena idea después de todo.

Fluttershy: ahh… ¿No te parecen extrañas Applejack y Rarity?

Twilight: ¿A que te refieres?

Fluttershy: no lo sé, miran a Noah de una manera un tanto peculiar, y como están muy cerca de él me incomodaría mucho.

Twilight: si, creo que tienes razón en eso. Lo que no entiendo es por que Rarity se arregló tanto y se puso ese vestido.

Fluttershy: bueno, ya la conoces, le gusta verse bien para cada ocasión.

Twilight: si, pero en una fiesta como esta no creo que sea buena idea, imagínate si se mancha o algo.

Fluttershy: tienes razón… -voltea a otra parte- ¡Oh mira! Apple Bloom está con Noel, ¡Que tierno! Creo que lo extrañaba.

Twilight: no me sorprende, Apple Bloom es la mas pequeña con la que Noel hizo mas amistad, la quiere como una hermana.

Fluttershy: eso es muy tierno.

Apple Bloom: ¡Noel! ¿Qué te parece mi CM?

Noel: se ve genial, me alegro que la hayas conseguido.

Fluttershy: oye Twilight, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Twilight: claro.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué se siente estar en pareja?

Twilight: ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Fluttershy: solo por curiosidad…

Twilight: bueno… no sabría explicártelo. Supongo que no todopony siente lo mismo, creo que preguntes a quien le preguntas te dirá algo distinto. En mi caso es extraño, Noel empezó siendo mi amigo, claro que luego hubo problemas cuando supe que él no era quien decía ser…

Fluttershy: ohh si…

Twilight: pero a pesar de eso, dentro de mi había algo que me hacia saber que él no era malo, que era un buen pony, que no quería lastimarme. Y es que creí conocerlo, de hecho todavía creo que lo conozco bien. Hemos hablado mucho desde que nos conocimos, a veces creía que nadie quería escucharme pero él… él adoraba eso, tenemos tantas cosas en común. Creo que cuando quieres a alguien de verdad, que son igual de maduros, buscan las mismas cosas y las conversaciones son del mismo nivel intelectual, entonces son la pareja perfecta y adoras estar con él y nunca dejarlo.

Fluttershy: ohh, eso es muy dulce, y que bueno que hayan empezado siendo buenos amigos, yo jamás saldría con alguien que no conozco, tu sabes… Desconfió mucho.

Twilight: te entiendo, con Noel fue complicado, tenia ganas de decirle lo que sentía pero a la misma vez tenia miedo porque quizás él no sentía lo mismo. Hasta que al final tuve que hacerlo, si no arriesgaba creo que me arrepentiría toda la vida.

Fluttershy:ohh si, fue un bello momento. Ojalá encuentre un chico como él.

Twilight: ¿Estás pensando en tener pareja?

Fluttershy: ¡Oh no! Bueno, no ahora, pero… Puede darse en cualquier momento. Aunque me ha sido difícil, hay gente que le molesta estar rodeados de animales cuando son las cosas mas bellas de toda Equestria.

Twilight: Fluttershy, no hay prisa con encontrar pareja, hay ponis que tardan mucho tiempo y hay otros que dedican su vida a otras cosas mas importantes y terminan sin pareja.

Fluttershy: lo sé, pero… ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

Twilight: claro.

Fluttershy: pero tienes que prometer que no te enojaras.

Twilight: lo prometo.

Fluttershy: bueno… Hubo un tiempo que estuve enamorada de Noel.

Twilight: -levanta una ceja- ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: si, es un chico muy atento y se llevaba bien con mis animales, incluso me ayudó varias veces.

Twilight: ¿Pero tu no…?

Fluttershy: ¡Oh no! Tranquila, perdí el interés por él cuando lo veía de bestia nocturna. Sabia que era el mismo chico que conocí pero aún así me aterraba.

Twilight: (aliviada) que bueno…

Fluttershy: cada vez que te veía con él también podía ver lo muy felices que eran, y no me sorprende, como dije antes, es un buen chico. Ojalá encuentre uno como él.

Twilight: descuida, lo harás, solo no te apresures, con el tiempo aparecerá. Es importante que tu pareja sea tu mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo tu mayor apoyo.

Fluttershy: gracias por el consejo.

Twilight: es lo que hacen las amigas.

Fluttershy: -nota algo que le llama la atención- ¡Oh no!

Twilight: ¿Qué? –intenta girar la cabeza pero Fluttershy le detiene-

Fluttershy: ¡No mires ahora!

Twilight: ¿Por qué no?

Fluttershy: créeme, es por tu bien.

Twilight usa magia para apartar a Fluttershy un momento y puede ver como Noel estaba hablando una pegaso, a quien conocía, se llamaba Cloud kicker. Ambos parecían estar conversando tranquilamente, se reían constantemente y con simpatía, pero a la alicornio morada no le gustaba para nada, sobretodo por la manera por como ella lo miraba. Soltó a Fluttershy de una brusca que la hizo chocar contra un pegaso blanco, grande y fortachón, a quien saludó con un tímido "Hola…". Se metió en el medio de ellos, tenia una mirada un tanto seria, pero controlada.

Twilight: hola…

Noel: ¡Twilight! Estábamos hablando aquí con Cloud Kicker sobre la fiesta.

Cloud Kicker: ¡Si! Es sensacional, bueno, en realidad, todas las fiestas que hace Pinkie Pie son sensacionales. Pero como te dije antes, esta es la primera donde te puedo ver…

Twilight: y ¿Eso es sensacional?

Noel: ¡Claro! Ella me comentaba que la ultima vez que me vio fue como bestia nocturna.

Cloud Kicker: ¡Así es! Claro que no me molestaba tu apariencia, es mas, me agradaba. Pero ahora… te ves mejor.

Noel: bueno, soy exactamente igual a cuando era pegaso, solo que con un cuerno nuevo.

Cloud Kicker: -se ríe- y ¡Eres tan gracioso!

Twilight: -frunce la entreceja- No escuché ningún chiste…

Cloud Kicker: ¿En serio? Deberías estar mas atenta y escucharlo, creí que conocías a tu amigo.

Twilight: -entrando en furia- ¿¡Que dijiste!? –su cuerno brilla pero Noel le detiene-

Noel: no le hables así a mi novia.

Cloud Kicker: (pasmada) ¿Tu… novia…?

Twilight: si, novia, ¿Acaso no escuchaste o solo yo soy la sorda?

Cloud Kicker: -sonríe nerviosamente- No me dijiste que tenias novia…

Noel: creí que lo sabias, toda Equestria sabe que ella y yo somos pareja.

Cloud Kicker: (nerviosa) yo… yo… no… de verdad… yo… creí… -se le acerca a Twilight- ¡Perdóname! ¡En serio! ¡No tenia idea idea de que era tu novio! ¡Por favor perdóname! –le hace reverencia-

Twilight: está bien, no tienes porque hacer eso. –Cloud Kicker sale del lugar-

Noel: que raro, ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Twilight: -con mirada seria- Quizás quiso coquetear contigo…

Noel: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, estuvimos hablando un rato, me hubiese dado cuenta.

Twilight: -mira a otro lado- si, seguro…

Noel: Twilight… -intenta acercársele pero ella se aleja-

 **Horas mas tarde**

La fiesta había finalizado. Noah entraba al castillo de manera exaltada, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta por como se movía parecía estar feliz. Pero quienes entraron detrás de él no tanto.

Noah: ¡Eso fue lo mejor! ¡Jamás me había divertido tanto en mi vida! ¿Sabes si Pinkie podría hacer otra fiesta? –nota la mirada de ambos- Ohh… Yo… mejor me voy a mi habitación, debo… hablar con los Ancestros, tengo cosas que explicar…

Noah abandona la sala, dejando a Twilight y Noel solos. Ninguno parecía querer hablar. Él estaba preocupado, ella molesta.

Noel: ¿No vas a decirme nada?

Twilight: (…)

Noel: Twilight…

Twilight: -mira a otro lado-

Noel: ¿Otra vez estás enojada?

Twilight: (…)

Noel: Twilight…

Twilight: (…)

Noel: ¿Cómo quieres que arreglemos las cosas si no quieres dirigirme la palabra? Me haces sentir mal, como si yo fuera el culpable.

Twilight: -lo mira- y ¿Acaso yo lo soy?

Noel: no, nadie es culpable de nada.

Twilight: ¡Ah! Osea que nadie hizo nada, ¿Verdad?

Noel: no dije eso, pero si hice algo malo quiero que me lo digas.

Twilight: ¿Acaso no te puedes dar cuenta por si solo?

Noel: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Twilight: ¿Cuál es TU problema? ¿Por qué vas por ahí tratando de filtear con otras?

Noel: ¡Yo no hago eso!

Twilight: ¡Te vi bien como la mirabas a Cloud Kicker y le sonreías!

Noel: ¡Solo se acercó a mi y nos pusimos a conversar! Es todo.

Twilight: ni siquiera le dijiste que eramos novios.

Noel: ¡Creí que lo sabia!

Twilight: Si, claro…

Noel: ¿No me crees?

Twilight: quiero creerte…

Noel: te pidió disculpas, por poco no se puso a llorar.

Twilight: y tú seguías sin entenderlo…

Noel: actúas a como estaba cuando era bestia nocturna, siempre te molestaba que se me acercara cualquier chica. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces de nuevo?

Twilight: (…)

Twilight se abalanza sobre Noel y lo abraza, colocándose sobre su pecho por unos segundos. Lo miraba a los ojos, notaba como hacia fuerza para no llorar, le acarició la mejilla.

Twilight: perdón…

Noel: está bien, no es tu culpa.

Twilight: claro que si, hice una escena ridícula y no quise admitirla. Todo por celos.

Noel: Twilight, los celos es algo natural que tenemos todos. Mi padre solía decirme que es una respuesta emocional cuando se busca proteger lo que uno quiere.

Twilight: ¿Por qué tu padre te enseñaba eso?

Noel: solo digamos que hubo ciertos inconvenientes sobre a quien de los dos quería mas… -se ríen-

Twilight: no sé que se me pasó por la cabeza con Cloud Kicker, supongo porque eres lindo y… atraes muchas chicas y… muchas querían estar contigo y… ya habías salido con chicas y…

Noel: -interrumpe- si, tengo ese pasado, pero para mi es algo que ya está muerto. No mentí aquella vez cuando te dije que eres una chica muy diferente a todas las que conocí. Desde que te conozco muy bien te juro que… ya no podía mirar a ninguna chica de la misma manera, solo te podía ver a ti, solo pensaba en ti.

-Twilight sonrie por un momento, luego aparta la cara a otro lado-

Twilight: Noel, esta noche te pido que me dejes dormir sola.

Noel: ¿Sigues enojada? Podemos arreglarlo, si quieres podemos dormir abrazados…

Twilight: no, necesito estar sola.

Noel: ¿Segura?

Twilight: segura.

Noel: está bien, pero si necesitas algo solo avísame.

Twilight: lo haré.

-Noel da unos pasos pero luego se percata de algo-

Noel: ¿Dónde está Blake? No lo he visto en la fiesta y hasta donde sé él se lo hubiera tragado todo.

Twilight: él… dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas.

Noel: ¿Qué cosas?

Twilight: cosas de murciélagos.

 **Mientras tanto**

Blake volaba a cierto lugar, estaba cansado, había partido hace unas horas y casi ni se detuvo. Solo podía recordar la ultima charla que tuvo antes de marcharse.

 **Hace unas horas**

Blake: ¿¡Que que de que!?

Twilight: así es, y luego se desmayó.

Blake: ¿Y luego?

Twilight: me dijo algo.

Blake: ¿Algo como…?

Twilight: algo raro, no sé lo que significa.

Blake: Twilight, si no sabes lo que significa, ¿Por qué me lo dices?

Twilight: tenia que contárselo a alguien.

Blake: ¿Por qué no a Noel?

Twilight: -se voltea- no quiero hablar con él.

Blake: es por el ñiqui-ñiqui, ¿Verdad?

Twilight: -se gira y lo mira de mala manera- ¡NO ME HABLES DE ESO!

Blake: -encogido de hombros y con voz fina- lo siento…

Twilight: -se calma- discúlpame, no era mi intención, es solo que… no la hemos pasado bien últimamente.

Blake: entiendo… Pero no puedes estar enojada con él para siempre, tendrás que hablarle tarde o temprano.

Twilight: prefiero que sea tarde… -agita la cabeza- Ese no es el punto, el punto es que lo que Noah que me dijo pueda significar algo, quizás puedas ayudarme.

Blake: está bien… Pero sigo diciendo que lo necesitamos a él… ¿Qué dijo exactamente?

Twilight: dijo… "Zona 55, sotano, 335"

Blake: -reacciona sorprendido- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Twilight: ¿Qué te pasa?

Blake: Zona 55 es la dirección de la casa de Noel en Valleytimore.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Blake: ¡Si!

Twilight: ¿Se habrá referido a eso?

Blake: no lo sé…

Twilight: ¿En la casa de Noel hay sótano?

Blake: ohh si, ahí el Sr Silver hacía sus pociones y fabricaba sus cosas.

Twilight: puede ser que se refiera a ese lugar de la casa.

Blake: tal vez… ¿Pero que quiere decir el 335? Porque ni yo lo sé.

Twilight: debe ser alguna pista, pero no logro descifrarlo…

Blake: ¿Entonces…?

Twilight: por lo menos ya tenemos algo, tal vez quiere que vayamos a esa casa.

Blake: ¿¡Que!? ¿Estás loca? Ni Noel ni yo hemos entrado ahí después de lo ocurrido…

Twilight: ¿Qué pasó cuando estuvieron allá? ¿Acaso no hicieron nada con la casa?

Blake: no, la dejamos tal cual estaba, para que sea un recuerdo que no debe tocarse.

Twilight: Blake, ¿Me harías un favor?

Blake: claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

Twilight: ¿Puedes ir hasta al pueblo y revisar si hay algo en la casa?

Blake: ¿¡Que!? ¡Ni de broma! No iré a ese lugar de nuevo, me da escalofríos… -tiembla- Además, hice una promesa con Noel de no entrar a la casa, es mejor dejarla como está.

Twilight: Noel no tiene por qué enterarse.

Blake: ¿Quieres que lo haga a sus espaldas? Oye, sé que estás molesta pero si te quieres vengar…

Twilight: ¡No! Quiero ayudarlo, aunque esté molesta con él no quiere decir que lo odie, aquella vez que le comenté lo que Noah dijo, también dije que lo ayudaría, él quiere saber si tiene parientes que no conoce y por que Noah no quiere decir nada.

Blake: ohh, recuerdo eso… Y si, yo también merezco saberlo.

Twilight: ¿Entonces lo harás?

Blake: - inhala y exhala- está bien.

Twilight: -lo abraza- muchas gracias.

Blake: ¿Qué le diremos luego a Noel?

Twilight: por ahora solo ve, y si llegas a encontrar algo tráelo, si no solo quedará entre nosotros.

Blake: está bien… -vuela hasta el marco de la ventana y se detiene- Escucha, si no quieres hablar con él mejor ve a hablar con alguien mas, no te quedes con esa rabia, mejor déjalo salir o te saldrá espuma por la boca.

Twilight: vaya, no esperaba que dieras consejos.

Blake: ya tu sabe… -sale volando-

 **Termina el recuerdo.**

Blake llegó al pueblo, mas concretamente a la casa donde todo empezó todo. Con solo verla se le venían un par de imágenes, y su aspecto casi destruida, avejentada y siendo el hogar de muchos pájaros o insectos, no ayudaban mucho. Recordó porque lo hacia, tragó saliva y entró. A cada paso que daba, mas le parecía una mala idea, el polvo y las telarañas le parecían algo desagradable, "Lo hago por amor" repetía tratando de ignorar todo. Se dirigió hasta una de los cuartos de la casa, la entrada al sótano, no recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo en ese lugar, pero los momentos que pasó con su "brotah" nunca faltaron. El lugar parecía desagradable, el moho brotaba de las paredes, el olor era desabrido, los muebles estaban por doquier. El día de la catástrofe había ocurrido en la parte de arriba, pero quizás un temblor en la pelea pudo ocasionar todo lo presente ahí. El murciélago mediano no halló nada contundente, lo cual le hizo pensar que ese potro pudo haber dicho mentiras de sonámbulo, razón por la que también le hizo desconfiar de él nuevamente. Cuando trató de salir se topó con una telaraña, la cual provocó que gritará y diera vueltas, chocándose contra varias cosas para quitársela. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, jadeó mucho del susto, "Lo hago por amor" volvía a repetirse. Volteó un momento a su izquierda, no sé dio cuenta que tras los golpes tiró una estantería, y detrás de esta había una caja fuerte, "La recuerdo…" en su mente Blake tenia al padre de Noel guardando cosas en dicha caja, pero jamás pudo ver la combinación, siempre era secreta, además de protegerla con magia. ¿Era realmente eso a lo que se refería? Quizás, era lo único mas acertado. El padre de Noel ya no estaba, por lo que la magia ya no era un problema, como tampoco el hecho de tomar las cosas, el único inconveniente era saber el numero. ¿Cuál era? Podría apoyar su oreja a la puerta e ir escuchando con su gran oído, pero le llevaría tiempo. Fue entonces cuando recordó el numero de aquello que Twilight le dijo, probó para ver si era cierto. 335 ingresó, para su sorpresa la cajá abrió. "Bingo…" dijo al ver lo que había dentro, pero al revisar unos papeles quedó absorto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Esta vez no he tardado mucho en actualizarlo!

Sé que muchos preguntan por cierta pony, en el capitulo 3 tiré una indirecta de que le pasó, pero para los que todavía no entendieron, descuiden, quizás en el próximo capitulo puedan sacarse las dudas.

Como dije antes, estoy escribiendo por adelantado, espero tener el próximo capitulo listo para antes de que acabe el mes. Tiene mucha tela. Ya verán

Con respecto a la otra historia (aventuras en Vane Eccia) les recuerdo que es una historia aparte, un spin-off antes del final del segundo tomo, y no es realmente importante, osea, nada de lo que pase ahí influirá en esta historia. La hice con el propósito de entretenerlos durante la espera de este tomo, y sé que dije que la continuaré para los que les ha gustado, estoy en eso, ya veré como lo soluciono.

Como siempre, cualquier duda, comentario o critica es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima


	8. Experimentando

Capitulo 8: Experimentando

Celestia caminaba a las afueras de Canterlot acompañada de dos guardias, se dirigía a un jardín lleno de estatuas, fue la ultima, la mas apartada del resto, la que hizo que se detuviera. Era de Ethelon, su amigo y compañero, hizo reverencia a la vez que un hechizo, la estatua giró y se movió unos metros, ahí se abrió un pasadizo. Bajó aquellas profundas escaleras, hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual introdujo su cuerno y se abrió. Ahora era un pasillo, donde en ambos lados había celdas, celdas con cristales en vez de rejas y cuyo espacio era totalmente en blanco. Quienes residían dentro las mismas eran individuos cuyos aspectos o actitudes no eran muy convincentes. En efecto, no estaban ahí por nada. La Princesa siguió caminando escoltada hasta llegar a la ultima celda del pasillo. Sus guardias hicieron magia y abrieron la puerta, decidió ingresar sola, y una vez dentro se sentó frente a un sujeto, este estaba encadenado al suelo, con bozal, camisa de fuerza y una mascara de la que le salían sus cuernos.

Princesa Celestia: Darko…

Dark Syde: Celestia… Que curioso que me llames por mi nombre verdadero cuando estás sola.

Princesa Celestia: sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿Verdad?

Dark Syde: supongo que es la revisión de cada mes, pero no te molestes, no vas a conseguir nada.

Princesa Celestia: me dijeron que intentaste agredir a uno de los guardias cuando trató de darte el alimento.

Dark Syde: no me apetecía comer…

Princesa Celestia: no haz comido mucho, casi nada.

Dark Syde: ¿Y de que me sirve eso? Si no salgo de aquí prefiero terminar conmigo mismo.

Princesa Celstia: estoy tratando de facilitarte las cosas, pero no estás poniendo nada de tu voluntad.

Dark Syde: ¿En serio crees que pondré voluntad luego de lo que pasó? Tu me traicionaste, Ethelon me traicionó, el potro tonto que crié también, se volcó contra mi y ayudó a tu miserable alumna…

Princesa Celestia: (molesta) ¡NO HABLES ASÍ DE ELLA!

Dark Syde: ¡Ahh! Esa es la Celestia que me hubiese gustado ver, pero jamás lo conseguiste, siempre fuiste una cobarde. Solo mírame, pudiste haberme mandado al Tártaros y deshacerte de mi, pero en vez de eso decidiste dejarme en esta cárcel ¿Por qué?

Princesa Celestia: intento ayudarte.

Dark Syde: ¿Ayudarme? ¡La única manera en que puedes ayudarme es desapareciendo para siempre!

Princesa Celestia: sé que muy adentro de ti está el Darko que conozco, y quiero hacerlo volver. No mentí aquel día cuando te dije que soñaba en que volviéramos a trabajar juntos…

Dark Syde: (…)

-hay un silencio en la habitación, pero se corta tras un enfado de Dark Syde-

Dark Syde: ¡Ha! ¡No vas a convencerme de ningún modo!

Princesa Celestia: ¡No estoy tratando de convencerte! ¡Es la verdad!

Dak Syde: ¿Por qué confiaría en ti? Me haz engañado varias veces.

Princesa Celestia: -mira al suelo- solo fueron unos errores…

Dark Syde: ¡Unos errores! ¿Qué es lo que decíamos? "Un pequeño error puede traer grandes consecuencias" ¿Verdad? Vamos, hasta tu lo sabes, Ethelon solía repetirlo.

Princesa Celestia: (…)

Dark Syde: ¿Sabes? En principio debo felicitarte, entrar sola aquí sabiendo que puedo escapar es tener un gran coraje.

Princesa Celestia: -vuelve a mirarlo- no puedes escapar, la celdas anulan cualquier tipo de magia, incluso la mía. Las cadenas que tienes son de un material demasiado resistente que pueden darte descargas desde la mas mínima hasta la de alto voltaje, y la camisa que tienes nos avisa de cualquier incomodidad.

Dark Syde: brillante, es por eso que solo yo tengo estas cosas.

Princesa Celestia: los demás no son problema, están bajo control.

Dark Syde: hablando de eso, la nueva prisionera me llamó mucho la atención ¿Cómo se llamaba… starich.. storvich… glider?

Princesa Celestia: Starlight Glimmer…

Dark Syde: ¡Esa! Es la mas pequeña de todos aquí, tiene casi la misma edad que tu alumna, ¿Qué hizo exactamente para estar aquí?

Princesa Celestia: ella casi condenó Equestria…

Dark Syde: ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo es que lo hizo? No parece tener aspecto o actitud demoníaco, además con solo verle los ojos te das cuenta de que tiene mucho miedo.

Princesa Celestia: olvídala a ella, es un tema que para todos está cerrado. Concentrémonos en ti. Tuvieron que doparte para que pudieras comer algo.

Dark Syde: me obligaron a la fuerza…

Princesa Celestia: ¿Te das cuenta del estado en el que estás?

Dark Syde: prefiero deshacerme que seguir escuchando otro de tus sermones.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

Dark Syde: yo siempre he hablado así.

Princesa Celstia: agradece que no te agredieron.

Dark Syde: ¿Agradecer? ¡Ha! ¿Qué quieres que agradezca? Eso solo lo hacen los que necesitan felicidad, yo no.

Princesa Celestia: deberías estar feliz de estar vivo, porque después de todo lo estás. Puedo ver que es un gran dolor, porque solo sientes el sabor de la derrota cuando tu poder ha sido arrebatado, porque eso es lo mas importante para ti. No tienes cualidades, como ser honesto, orgulloso ni tampoco el respeto por el orgullo a la vida.

Dark Syde: (…)

Princesa Celestia: yo también puedo intimidarte.

Dark Syde: ha, el papel de ruda no te queda.

Princesa Celestia: necesito que cooperes, no has demostrado un solo indicio de benignidad.

Dark Syde: no tengo que demostrar algo que no lo soy.

Princesa Celestia: claro que lo eres, solo que eso dentro de ti te ha consumido, y de alguna manera tengo que hacértelo quitar.

Dark Syde: haz todas las pruebas que quieras, vas a fallar todo el rato conmigo.

Princesa Celestia: si sigues así no quedará otra opción mas que mandarte al Tártaros.

Dark SYde: tal vez pertenezca allí.

Princesa Celestia: ¡No! En ese lugar pueden aniquilarte.

Dark Syde: ¿No es eso lo que todos quieren de mi? O ¿Acaso quieres seguir retrasando eso solo porque no soportas esa idea?

Princesa Celestia: ¿Acaso no te arrepientes de nada?

Dark Syde: de lo único que me arrepiento, es de haber criado a ese maldito potro, ¡Debí haberlo estrangulado cuando tuve la oportunidad!

-Celestia inhaló y exhaló con los ojos cerrados mientras se ponía de pie-

Princesa Celestia: volveré la próxima para saber como estás.

-Antes de llegar a la puerta, Dark Syde le dedica unas ultimas palabras-

Dark Sye: sabes que saldré de aquí, Celestia, y cuando lo haga lamentarás haberme encerrado. Empezaré por quien mas amas, ¡Y te juro que no acabaré hasta verte de rodillas suplicándome piedad!

Celestia solo gira un poco la cabeza diciendo "Lo dudo…" acto seguido abandona la sala. Tenia una rabia en su interior, sentía deseos de desquitarse y llorar, porque sabía que no podía hacer nada, creía que todo estaba perdido en su amigo y compañero. "¿Cómo va la terapia?" se burló uno de los prisioneros en la celda de al lado, a quien le dirigió una mirada con cierta exasperación.

Princesa Celestia: discord…

Discord: ya me preguntaba cuando me hablarías, si esas charlas que le das a las prisioneros son aparte me gustaría escoger una, y también que seas tu quien me interrogue.

Princesa Celestia: no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Discord: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de mi? ¡Vamos! Todavía podemos estar en contacto.

Princesa Celestia: ¡Se acabó, discord! ¡Me cansé de tus bromas! Las he estado ignorando durante años, he hecho la vista gorda porque pensé que podías cambiar, pero cada vez tenias que superar el listón y acababas haciendo algo ridículo, algo peligroso, sin poner ningún freno.

Discord: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuándo me he pasado con mis bromas?

Princesa Celestia: ¡Liberar a una osa mayor en una de las ceremonias de Twilight no fue gracioso! ¡Casi acabas con la vida de muchos ponis! ¡Varias figuras importantes estuvieron ahí! ¿Acaso viste como estaba Twilight? ¡La dejaste llorando!

Discord: bueno, eso si es cierto, pero afortunadamente nadie salió herido.

Princesa Celestia: -con mas rabia- estoy tratando de entender tu enfermedad, pero no tiene caso. Vas a permanecer ahí hasta que decida que hacer contigo. –abandona el lugar con discord gritándole de lejos "¡Vamos! ¡Aún tengo muchos chistes para hacer que te mueras de risa!"

 **En Ponyville**

Noel salia de su habitación algo agitado, todavía le preocupaba como estaría su novia. A pesar de que la charla de ayer pareció terminar bien, por la cara de Twilight algo no le terminaba de convencer.

Se sorprendió al ver a Noah salir de la otra habitación, por lo general se levantaba muy temprano y nunca lograba encontrárselo a esas horas.

Noel: Noah, ¿Qué…?

Noah: he estado hablando con los Ancestros, al parecer una parte de ellos estuvo de acuerdo en estuviera en esa fiesta.

Noel: ¿Pero…?

Noah: -inhala y exhala- otra parte no le convenció el hecho de fuera, y que te dejase ir, porque no te enseñé nada.

Noel: me enseñaste a meditar.

Noah: eso es lo que les dije, pero no es suficiente.

Noel: y ¿Todo lo que me enseñaste estos últimos días no cuenta tampoco?

Noah: esto es mas complicado de lo que crees. Vine aquí porque quería verte, y tengo que seguir un par de reglas si quiero seguir permaneciendo aquí. Los Ancestros no han visto ningún progreso en ti, y yo no les estoy convenciendo. Creen que debo aplicar mejor disciplina, si no muestro algún avance… Puede que me reemplacen.

Noel: ¿¡Que!? No pueden hacer eso.

Noah: pueden, harían eso y mucho mas.

Noel: no fue tu culpa lo de la fiesta, fue algo que decidimos yo y los demás.

Noah: lo sé, y la pasé bien, pero ellos consideran que ese tipo de cosas me distraen de mis prioridades.

Noel: ¿Es posible que pueda hablar con ellos?

Noah: no, por el momento no.

Noel: ¿Cómo que "por el momento"?

Noah: aún no estás listo, necesitarias tiempo para llegar a ese punto.

Noel: ¿No puedes decirme cómo? Esto fue mi culpa y quiero solucionarlo.

Noah: no, no fue tu culpa, no fue culpa de nadie mas que mía, creí controlar la situación pero fue mas complicado de lo creí.

Noel: y ¿Qué es lo que pasará a partir de ahora?

Noah: como dije antes, me dieron un tiempo para demostrar un avance en ti.

Noel: Noah, te prometo que desde ahora ya no habrá mas distracciones, lo que tenga que hacer me lo dices y lo haré. No importa lo que sea, cumpliré hasta con la cosa mas pequeña.

Noah: -sonrie- te agradezco. Hoy me han dejado descansar un poco por lo de la fiesta, así que podemos entrenar ahora.

Noel: claro, no perdamos mas tiempo.

Noah: por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Twilight?

Noel: -inhala y exhala- las cosas no están bien que digamos.

Noah: ¿Te disculpaste con ella?

Noel: si, pero pasó algo durante la fiesta que le molestó mucho. Hablamos bien pero… quiso que la dejara dormir sola. Creo que aún está molesta.

Noah: tal vez, pero no molesta contigo.

Noel: ¿Qué dices?

Noah: tal vez esta molesta por algo que ella hizo y esté arrepentida pero no puede decírtelo porque le da vergüenza.

Noel: ¿Tú crees?

Noah: claro, los veo a ustedes y son una pareja muy unida, no hay manera de que un par de discusiones puedan separarlos.

Noel: ojalá tengas razón…

Noah: ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

Noel: no, quiero respetar su privacidad por ahora. Mejor vamos al entrenamiento, no perdamos mas tiempo.

Noah: está bien.

 **Mientras tanto**

Twilight estaba en su habitación, tendida en su cama, mirando el techo. Lo de ayer seguía en su cabeza dando vueltas, las pocas horas que durmió no le sentaron para nada bien. La puerta se abrió, "¿Yanaína?" preguntó moviéndose un poco, "No, soy yo" respondió un pequeño dragón asomándose.

Twilight: ohh, Spike… -regresa a la posición que estaba-

Spike: ¿Por qué no vienes? Te vas a perder el desayuno.

Twilight: no tengo hambre…

Spike: ¿Cómo que no? Ya sabes lo que dicen: El desayuno es la comida mas importante del día. Además, Yanaína hizo un pastel delicioso.

Twilight: de verdad no tengo hambre…

Spike: ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer ahí?

Twilight: no lo sé…

Spike: Twilight, si tienes un problema, creo que la solución no es quedarse en la cama todo el día. –se tapa con las sabanas y él se acerca- ¿Qué sucede?

Twilight: nada…

Spike: no parece que no sucediera nada.

Twilight: estoy bien, vete.

Spike: sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea… Excepto cosas de chicas, ahí no me meto.

Twilight: solo dejame sola… -Spike le quita las sabanas y se tapa con la almohada-

Spike: Twilight… -intenta quitarle la almohada pero ella usa su magia- ¿Vas a seguir haciendo ocultándote? –murmura algo pero no se le entiende- ¿Qué? –vuelve a murmurar, esta vez mas claro- Lo siento, no te oigo…

Twilight: -se quita la almohada- ¡Que te vayas! ¿¡Es mucho pedir!? ¡Solo quiero estar sola! ¿¡Tengo un castillo gigante pero no puedo tener un poco de privacidad!? ¡No quiero hablar de los problemas que yo causé!

La euforica alicornio vuelve a ponerse la almohada y se escuchan lo que parecian ser llantos. Su asistente dragón le hizo una palmaditas en la espalda, pudo ver su preocupante pero sonriente mirada, acto seguido lo abrazó.

Twilight: lo siento…

Spike: no tienes que disculparte.

Twilight: ¡Claro que si! No debí gritarte.

Spike: de vez en cuando es bueno gritar, dicen que liberas muchas cosas.

Twilight: ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Spike: Rarity.

Twilight: Ohhh… Aún así no tenía por que hacerlo, solo querías ayudarme.

Spike: hey, soy tu asistente, y eso es lo que hacen los asistentes… ¿Verdad?

Twilight: claro…

Spike: no podía verte así, tenia miedo que enloquecieras como aquella vez que no le enviaste la carta a la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: si, que dia… -ambos se rien-

Spike: ¿Lo ves? No está mal hablar con alguien en momentos así.

Twilight: si, no sé como haces para hacerme entrar en razón.

Spike: así soy yo. Te preguntaría porque estabas así pero deduzco que es por algo de Noel.

Twilight: no… bueno si, pero… mas bien es por mi culpa. Creo que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

Spike: ¿A que te refieres?

Twilight: ¿Te acuerdas cuando no me gustaba que Noel se juntara con chicas?

Spike: ohh si, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Te volvías peor que Tirek.

Twilight: bueno… Ha pasado de nuevo.

Spike: ohh… bueno, al menos no fue nada grave, ¿Verdad?

Twilight: no mucho, le dije muchas cosas y él me hizo saber lo mucho que le importo, que no quiere a otra chica que no sea yo. –suspira- Y yo lo traté mal…

Spike: Twilight, eso no es tan grave. Mira, no entiendo mucho de relaciones, pero creo que tu estabas… ¿Cómo se dice? Defendiendo tu territorio.

Twilight: ¿Qué?

Spike: eso es lo que decía en el libro.

Twilight: ¿Cuál libro?

Spike: uno sobre amor… o sobre parejas… o sobre machos y hembras… No recuerdo muy bien.

Twilight: (…) no recuerdo que tengamos ese libro.

Spike: porque no lo tenemos, lo pedí prestado.

Twilight: ¿Por qué alguien como tú leería un libro como ese?

Spike: solo digamos que estoy aprendido por si algún día sucede algo como eso… Pero eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es que quieres reclamar lo que te pertenece antes de que alguien mas lo haga.

Twilight: (…) no sé que clase de libro lees, pero Noel no es un trofeo.

Spike: diablos, a lo mejor dije el capitulo equivocado.

Twilight: aún así agradezco que me hayas animado un poco, y que vengas a hablarme de algo que también sientes.

Spike: ¿Qué? Pfff, yo no siento celos.

Twilight: ohh vamos, siempre te molestas cuando Rarity habla de sus sentimientos a otro pony.

Spike: -se sonroja y trata de disimular- bueno… ahh… si, pero… Soy su amigo mas cercano y servicial, y me preocupo mucho por ella. No quiero que nadie la lastime.

Twilight: Noel no parecía malo y tu lo mirabas mal todo el tiempo.

Spike: ¡Olvidemos este asunto! –se enoja y Twilight se rie-

"¡Buenos días!" entraba Yanaina con una bandeja.

Yanaina: le traje el desayuno a la cama, Srita Sparkle.

Twilight: gracias, Yanaina, es un buen detalle, no te hubieras molestado.

Yanaina: ay, ¡Para nada! Sabe que estas cosas no me son problema alguno.

Twilight: en serio, no es necesario, no me apetece nada.

Yanaina: y yo no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que coma algo.

Spike: ya la oíste.

Para cuando Twilight terminó, Yanaina le retira todo

Spike: ¿Qué harás ahora?

Twilight: no lo sé, creo que iré a hablar con Noel.

Spike: es una buena decisión.

-Twilight nota algo en la ventana detrás de Spike-

Twilight: ahh… ¿Sabes? Creo que aún tengo unas tareas pendientes.

Spike: ¿En serio? Creo que estás al día con todo.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no vas a verificar y me avisas?

Spike: pero si eres muy organiza…

Twilight: ¡Solo ve y asegúrate!

Spike: está bien, ya voy…

Spike abandona el cuarto y se dirige a la ventana, allí se encontraba Blake decaído.

Twilight: ¡Blake! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya me estaba preocupando, no sabia si ir allá porque Noel me descubriría. –Blake no responde- ¿Me estás escuchando? –nota su cara- ¿Qué te pasa?

Blake le entrega a Twilight una pequeña bolsa, ella la abre y dentro había un cuaderno, un libro acompañado de varios sobres y papeles.

Twilight: ¿Qué es esto?

Blake: (apesadumbrado) Son… -suspira- Cosas que el señor Silver Spell guardó.

Twilight: ¿Guardó? ¿Dónde?

Blake: en una caja fuerte en el sotano.

Twilight: entonces lo que Noah dijo era cierto. Bueno, aún no sé bien si lo dijo dormido o alguien de los Ancestros lo controlaba.

Blake: me siento sucio por lo que hice… Y no precisamente porque me llené de polvo, telerañas, escombro y aún estoy sudado… ¡Sino porque saqué cosas que no debía! Y ¡Del señor Silver Spell! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si él se enterara? O peor, ¿Sabes como se pondrá Noel al saber que le robé a nuestro padre? –tiembla-

Twilight: no le robaste nada, solamente trajiste algo que guardaba y ahora está a salvo. Cualquiera puede ir a la casa y tomarlo.

Blake: ese alguien fui yo.

Twilight: pero tu eres de la familia, imagínate si esto cae en manos equivocadas.

Blake: ohh, no lo había pensado… pero aún así creo que está mal.

Twilight: no, creeme, no hay de malo. –empieza sacar las cosas de la bolsa. Algo que le llama la atención es un pequeño tubo de ensayo con un liquido raro- ¿Qué es esto?

Blake: no lo sé, creo que es de una poción, pero no quise probarla por si tenia efectos secundarios.

-Twilight saca luego un par de fotos, la gran mayoría eran de Noel bebé, cosa que le daba mucha ternura-

Twilight: ohhh, se ve tan lindo.

Blake: -finge toser- ehem…

Twilight: tu tambien, Blake.

Blake: lo sé, solo quería asegurarme.

Twilight: ¿Por qué todas estas fotos estaban en la caja fuerte? Muchas parecen que fuesen enmarcadas.

Blake: así es, recuerdo que algunas estaban en la sala. Quizás el señor Silver Spell las guardó antes de que ocurriera aquella tragedia.

Twilight: eso tiene sentido. –la ultima foto sorprende a Twilight, era Silver Spell con dos ponis, uno era Ethelon y el otro era Darko- No puede ser…

Blake: ¡Lo sé! Yo también quedé impactado cuando la vi. El señor Silver Spell… ¡Conoció a Starwirl el barbudo!

Twilight: Blake, este no es Starwirl el barbudo. Lo sé porque es uno de mis ídolos.

Blake: ¿Entonces quien es?

Twilight: bueno, en el reverso está escrito "Graduación- Ethelon, Darko and me"

Blake: espera, ¿Ese es el tan famoso Ethelon del que hablaban? Osea que… ¿El señor Silver Spell lo conocia?

Twilight: bueno, Noel me dijo que él y su padre se conocían, y que lo reemplazó como asistente de Celestia.

Blake: ¡De lujo! Pero, ¿Quién es el otro? No recuerdo a nadie que se llame Darko.

Twilight: de hecho, aquella vez cuando Dark Syde nos tomó de prisioneras, la Princesa Celestia lo llamó "Darko". Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Blake: ¿Crees que sea el mismo? Porque, si hacemos comparaciones, no concuerda ningún aspecto.

Twilight: la Princesa Celestia nos dijo que el se transformó en Dark Syde por un problema que tuvo con la magia negra, y que fue imposible volverlo a la normalidad.

Blake: ohh… Entonces, ¿Era un pony?

Twilight: tal parece que si. No puedo creer que el padre de Noel lo conocía, él jamás me contó eso.

Blake: quizás él no lo sabe.

Twilight: quizás. –Revisa los papeles solo para darse cuenta que estaban manchados- ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó?

Blake: la humedad llegó hasta la caja fuerte, incluso el oxido. Ahora muchas cartas y fotos están dañadas y son imposibles de verlas, también ese libro. A lo mejor dice algo importante, pero nunca podremos averiguarlo…

Twilight: tal vez pueda hacer un hechizo de restauración.

Blake: ¿En serio? ¿Puedes?

Twilight: si, pero me va a llevar un tiempo. El hechizo depende del nivel de daño de un objeto, si este está mas dañado de la cuenta, se necesitan varias horas de concentración, a veces puede que días.

Blake: hijole… Si está complicado… -saca algo de la bolsa- ¡Menos mal que tenemos el cuaderno del Señor Silver Spell!

Twilight: ¿Su cuaderno?

Blake: ahá

Twilight: ¿De hechizos y pociones?

Blake: ahá, y está sanote.

Twilight: ¡Quiero verlo!

-Blake abre el cuaderno y ambos se ponen a leerlo. Lo encontraban atrayente, y cada cosa que había escrita era aún mejor que lo anterior-

Twilight: ¡Dulce Celestia! Encontró un modo de hacer el Carkeop mas fácil, y el isuendo aún mas grave.

Blake: y hay una poción que convierte el agua en soda.

Twilight: Blake, esto es una buena señal, si leo ese cuaderno tal vez encuentre un modo de restaurar las cosas en menor tiempo posible.

Blake: ¡Si! Y de hecho, hay una poción para eso.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Blake: -señala- mira.

Twilight: -leyendo- es realmente bueno, útil y sin necesidad de usar magia.

Blake: lo sé, el señor Silver Spell siempre pensaba en todo.

Twilight: suerte que logré restaurar el laboratorio que tenia. Podemos hacer el experimento allí.

Blake: ¿Por qué no me lo dejas mejor a mi?

Twilight: ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Blake: ¡Aye!

Twilight: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Antes habias hecho algo con pociones?

Blake: ¡Noye! Pero vi al señor Silver Spell hacer pocimas muchas veces, yo estaba ahí.

Twilight: pero eras pequeño.

Blake: pero algo recuerdo, además con ayuda de Noel…

Twilight: Noel no puede enterarse de esto.

Blake: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de partir?

Blake: ohh si… Sobre lo que le dirás a Noel sobre esto.

Twilight: si, lo mejor es no decirle nada, al menos por ahora.

Blake: ¡Pero salvamos información valiosa de nuestra familia! Eso debería alegrarle.

Twilight: si, tal vez. Pero lo conozco y sé que aunque tratemos de aclararle las cosas no se lo va a tomar bien. Una vez tomé el collar que sus padres le regalaron y se molestó. Nunca olvidaré esa expresión.

Blake: ohh si, a veces puede llegar a ser un poco cabezadura. Y… ¿Hasta cuanto se lo ocultaremos?

Twilight: solo hasta que arreglemos esto y encontremos algún tipo de información. Noah, o lo que sea que lo estaba controlando, hizo que fuéramos hasta allá por esto.

Blake: -finge toser- ejem…

Twilight: perdón, fuiste.

Blake: gracias.

Twilight: no creo que lo haya dicho por decir. Tiene que ser el indicio de algo.

Blake: ¡Uh! Esto es como esas películas del detective y su compañero que resolvían problemas. ¡Yo seré el detective!

Twilight: -finge toser- ejem…

Blake: perdón, el asistente.

Twilight: gracias.

"¿Twilight…?" se escuchó, "¡Es Spike!" murmuró a la vez que tomó las cosas, las puso de nuevo en la bolsa y le susurró a Blake "Ocultalas", "¿Qué importa si él sabe de esto?" preguntó curioso, "Despues te lo explico, ¡Ahora ocultate!" le replicó y Blake voló por la ventana, escapando al mismo tiempo que Spike entraba a la habitación.

Spike: ¿Twilight…?

Twilight: (disimulando) ¿Si…?

Spike: estuve revisando y tal parece que si tenias una tarea.

Twilight: ¿En serio?

Spike: si -mostrando un rollo de papel- Realmente creí que estaba todo en regla, no sé como dejé pasar esto. Menos mal que me hiciste usar tu estrategia de volver a revisar todo para asegurar, eso nunca falla.

Twilight: si, fue por eso. Y… ¿Cuál es la tarea?

 **En Canterlot**

La Princesa Celestia estaba apoyada en la baranda del balcón de su habitación, con la cabeza baja.

Princesa Luna: hermana, han venido a hablar contigo los ponis que se encargan de los prisioneros .

Princesa Celestia: -sin mirarla- Raven es la que se encarga de hablar con ellos y decírmelo.

Princesa Luna: justamente por eso he venido. Le dijiste que omitiera todo sobre el prisionero #208. Y tú y yo sabemos bien quien es…

Princesa Celestia: -suspira- Solo diles que le den un tiempo mas.

Princesa Luna: no puedes seguir posponiendo eso.

Princesa Celestia: solo necesito un poco mas de tiempo para estar segura.

Princesa Luna: llevas mucho tiempo, casi un año. No hay resultados factibles.

Princesa Celestia: solo es cuestión de esperar…

Princesa Luna: ¿Qué quieres esperar? Todos aquí sabemos que eso va a ser imposible. Esos ponis son científicos y psicólogos que hacen su trabajo. Raven me ha dicho todo lo que le han comentado, hasta ella sabe cual es la situación y ha tratado de decírtelo pero siempre que lo hacías te negabas a escuchar cierta parte. –su hermana no responde- Escucha, la idea de la carcel aquí no fue mala, nos sirvió de mucho para encargarnos de criaturas malignas e individuos que cometen crímenes, y decidir que haremos con ellos. Entiendo que luego de lo ocurrido hayas cambiado la opinión a la hora de perdonar, así como decidiste no perdonar a discord.

Princesa Celestia: No pienso perdonarlo nunca. Porque en el momento en que lo vea, solo recordaré lo que hizo y lo odiaré mas.

Princesa Luna: entiendo, y no te culpo si no quieres hacerlo. Yo estuve ahí, fui parte de esa catástrofe. Así que hagas lo que hagas con él, te apoyaré. Pero no entiendo que pretendes con el otro, también ha hecho cosas horrendas, no sé si tanto como discord, pero es muy peligroso para seguir teniéndolo aquí.

Princesa Celestia: te dije que necesito tiempo…

Princesa Luna: mira, entiendo que era tu amigo y…

Princesa Celestia: -interrumpe haciéndole frente- ¡NO! ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Ni siquiera estuviste aquí cuando pasó eso! ¡No llegaste a conocerlos!

Princesa Luna: ¡Porque me mandaste a la luna! –Celestia mira a otro lado tratando de no llorar- Lo siento. No hay necesidad de que peleemos. Sé cuan importante para ti son tus seres queridos, como yo, como Twilight, como Ethelon… Como él.

Princesa Celestia: -suspira- A pesar de que se convirtió en esa bestia abominable, sigue siendo el amigo que conozco. Él es lo único que me queda.

Princesa Luna: pero no el único amigo.

Princesa Celestia: no importa cuantos amigos tenga ahora, nadie puede reemplazarlo a él.

Princesa Luna: nadie está hablando de reemplazo. Sé lo difícil que debe ser afrontar una perdida, pero no puedes seguir resignandote a algo imposible, puede traer muchas consecuencias. –se aleja un poco y la mira antes de irse- Acordamos un plazo: si en lo que queda de este mes no presenta alguna evolución, entonces ya sabemos a donde habrá que transferirlo. –se retira-

 **En otro lado**

Noel y su primo entrenaban, esta vez Noel no se quejaba ni ponía resistencia. Hacían lo de la primera vez, tratar de quitarle el bastón. Si bien no volvió a lograrlo, si que alcanzó al menos a tocarlo. Al final, Noah lo tiró al suelo.

Noah: excelente trabajo

Noel: gracias… -levantandose y jadeando- ¿Cómo estuve?

Noah: nada mal.

Noel: entonces, ¿Dí un buen paso?

Noah: no.

Noel: ¿Qué? ¿Aún después de todo lo que hice? Ni siquiera me quejé, acepté y seguí todo tal cual me dijiste.

Noah: no se trata de seguir todo lo que te diga, se trata de que la energía en tu cuerpo reaccione.

Noel: ¿Cómo puede reaccionar? ¿Acaso yo no la controlo?

Noah: una parte si, pero luego de aquella vez ha quedado intacta. No puedes liberarla del todo. Necesitas tener equilibrio en ti mismo antes de enfrentarte a cualquier amenaza.

Noel: ¿Cómo puedo tener equilibrio?

Noah: te lo explicaré, sígueme. –Guía a Noel hasta un río cercano- ¿Ves como este río está tapado por algas?

Noel: si…

Noah: Estos ríos representan la energía espiritual, estaban conectados por cascadas y canales, y fueron bloqueadas por algas o fango, lo que representa los problemas emocionales del individuo. Debido a esto, se estanca y ya no puede pasar a través de los canales. –Noah retira las algas con su bastón- Mediante la eliminación de los zuecos entre piscinas, el agua deja de fluir, permitiendo que el agua fluya a través de los canales de nuevo, entrando por cada estanque agua fresca y clara, tal como la energía se deja fluir a través del cuerpo.

Noel: interesante…

Noah: La energía que poseen ciertos individuos es muy poderosa si se usa correctamente, y puede ser ejercido por cualquier ser consciente espiritualmente. Sin embargo, la fuerza de la energía varía entre individuos.

Noel: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Noah: La energía puede ser convertida en armas de energía pura, que se utiliza para mejorar la resistencia de partes del cuerpo, así como la curación. La energía se alimenta casi exclusivamente de emociones intensas. Pero...

Noel: ¿Pero...?

Noah: -rebuzna- así como existe el bien, también existe el mal. Los malos espíritus, los demonios, las criaturas demenciales poseen por lo general mucho mayores cantidades de energía que los individuos corrientes. Las energías negativas son creadas por miedos, inseguridades o pensamientos negativos, entre otros, que solo podemos controlar asumiéndolos. Es muy importante identificar el origen de esos miedos y tratar de afrontarlos para sentir libertad y seguridad. Porque esas energías densas y pesadas que provienen de las profundidades se pegan como parásitos a los individuos y lo torturan.

Noel: ohh…

Noah: la energía de cada ser vivo nace de su conciencia, de sus poderes mentales, de vida y de sus habilidades, es decir, todo aquellos aspectos que el individuo vive y siente habitualmente. Para poder lograr fluir y controlar el espíritu del guardián solo tenemos que basarnos en la concentración de la fuerza, espíritu y la mente.

Noel: ¿Como lograremos todo eso?

Noah: va a ser muy difícil teniendo en cuenta la situación por la que pasas.

Noel: ¿Te refieres a...?

Noah: si, vas a tener que concentrarte y ponerte en neutro, aún si tus problemas son mayores. Solo así podrás lograr el equilibrio.

Noel: ¿Crees que funcione?

Noah: habrá que darle tiempo

 **Mientras tanto**

Twilight bajaba al laboratorio. Abrió una de las pequeñas ventanas y le hizo seña a Blake de que entrara junto con la bolsa.

Blake: -mirando alrededor- ¡WOW! Este sitio es mas grande que el anterior.

Twilight: lo sé, pero no suelo usarlo tanto como el antiguo.

Blake: bueno –deja la bolsa en una de las mesas- ¿Comenzamos?

Twilight: por desgracia no podré ahora.

Blake: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

Twilight: creí que estaría un poco libre hoy pero Spike descubrió que tengo un par de cosas mas de las que pensaba.

Blake: y ¿Saldrás?

Twilight: probablemente.

Blake: ¡Es perfecto!

Twilight: ¿Cómo?

Blake: si tu estás fuera –le entrega un papel- podrás conseguir lo que necesitamos.

Twilight: -leyendo- ¡Es cierto! Pero ¿Por qué anotaste solo estos ingredientes?

Blake: algunos se pueden conseguir en la cocina.

Twilight: ¿Crees poder sacarlos sin que se enteren?

Blake: claro… Ademas soy muy bueno improvisando.

Twilight: está bien, solo hay que saber donde puedo conseguir la esencia de las star spiders.

Blake: ¿Quién podría darte ingredientes exóticos?

-piensan y responden a la vez: "¡Zecora!"-

Twilight: Ella puede sernos de gran ayuda.

Blake: no entiendo por qué ella y no los demás, como Spike o Yanaina.

Twilight: es mejor que menos gente sepa esto. Noel no lo sabe y no creo que sea grato enterarse por otros.

Blake: eso es cierto, pero podemos confiar en Spike y Yanaina.

Twilight: si, pero si luego descubre que mas gente lo sabia antes que él y sobre algo de su familia…

Blake: no habrá nada bueno.

Twilight: ¿Ahora entiendes?

Blake: si… Entonces… ¿Puedo comenzar yo?

Twilight: de acuerdo, pero no te adelantes mucho. Trataré de hacer una pausa para ir a lo de Zecora.

Blake: entendido.

 **Mientras tanto en Canterlot.**

La Princesa Celestia camina por los largos pasillos de su palacio. La charla con su hermana no le gustó para nada, estaba enojada, quería hacerse la idea de que su hermana mentía, pero estaba en lo correcto. ¿Por qué seguir conservando a un ser que casi destruye toda Equestria? ¿Por qué seguir manteniendolo bajo un cuidado especial? ¿Por qué esperar que cambie si hizo todo lo que pudo y aún así no le dio buenos resultados? Tal vez cualquiera en el lugar de Celestia no tendría duda en deshacerse de él, pero para ella era un caso distinto: se trataba de su amigo.

La princesa abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones, una muy especial para ella: La habitación de Ethelon. Todo estaba tal cual la dejó, los papeles, el escritorio, las pócimas, la cama… Se acercó a la vitrina que conservaba las prendas que siempre vestía, sonrió recordando un gran momento. "Hola Celty, te extrañé" habló sola mientras hacia un hechizo, el cual cambió la habitación y la hizo parecer mas ordena, mas antigua. Por la puerta entraba un potro joven que ella misma conocía, el mismo del que estuvo pensando hace un rato.

Ethelon (Ilusión): hola Celty, te extrañé.

Princesa Celestia: ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje al Antarticob?

Ethelon (I): ya sabes, mucho frió –ambos se ríen- Pero pude traer varias piedras.

Princesa Celestia: ¿En serio? Eso es bastante arriesgado, ¿No llegaste a padecer algún síntoma?

Ethelon (I): si, pero nada de que preocuparse.

Princesa Celestia: creo que necesitas descansar un poco.

Ethelon (I): no, después de una sopa de crema y cebolla te sientes como nuevo.

Princesa Celestia: en ese caso, supongo que estarás de animo para acompañarme a dar una charla ¿Verdad?

Ethelon (I): sabes que siempre estoy de animo para cualquier charla, ¿De que es esta vez?

Princesa Celestia: solo es sobre la magia y sus consecuencias.

Ethelon (I): pero no necesitas de mi para dar ese tipo de charlas.

Princesa Celestia: pero tu eres mi mayor apoyo y el único que me puede contener cuando me pasa algo malo.

Ethelon (I): ¿Intuyes que algo malo pasará?

Princesa Celestia: no lo sé… Pero… Imagínate si alguien me pregunta lo de mi hermana o… Si alguien me avienta con algo o…

Ethelon (I): ¿Quién querría aventarte algo?

Princesa Celestia: no lo sé… ¿Un potrillo queriendo gastar una broma?

Ethelon (I): -se ríe por lo bajo- Celestia, se que aún es difícil afrontar lo que pasa, pero no por eso debes comerte la cabeza con "¿Qué pensará tal de mi?" Y aunque así fuera, ¿Acaso crees que alguien pensaría mal de ti? Eres la máxima autoridad de Equestria, haz hecho mucho por todos, haz dado todo por todos, todos te tienen respeto.

Princesa Celestia: tal vez tengas razón…

Ethelon (I): y, si algún potrillo llega a aventarte algo para gastarte una broma, cambiaré su cola por la de un ratón. –ambos se ríen-

"Eres maravillosa…" pronunciaba Celestia al mismo tiempo que Ethelon mientras que concluía el recuerdo. "Siempre sabias como hacerme sentir mejor…" tocaba la vitrina, esta vez su cara había cambiado.

 **En otro lugar**

Twilight se encontraba en la casa de Zecora. Su amiga Zebra ponía un par de objetos en una bolsa para luego entregársela.

Zecora: aquí está tu pedido.

Twilight: gracias Zecora, me será de mucho.

Zecora: ¿Debería preguntar por lo metido?

Twilight: no, no es nada grave si es lo que estás pensando.

Zecora: nada grave estoy pensando, pero con esos objetos nadie sale de aquí andando. Es la primera vez que los pides, ¿Acaso algo incides?

Twilight: he estado queriendo volver a hacer experimentos y, vi unos cuantos que me gustaría aprender.

Zecora: ¿Experimentos? ¿Ahora? ¿Puedes tu sola?

Twilight: si, no te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes.

Zecora: curiosidad estoy teniendo, ¿Se trata de algo que estás conociendo?

Twilight: si, mas o menos…

Zecora: ¿Podría participar? Cosas de esas me han de fascinar.

Twilight: por ahora lo tengo todo controlado.

Zecora: esta bien, pero ven a mi si ayuda necesitas, para todos siempre estoy lista.

Twilight: claro, y gracias de nuevo por las cosas. –se retira-

Twilight llega a su castillo, Blake ya habia logrado hacer una parte que, para su sorpresa, lo hizo bastante bien. Siguieron paso a paso todo lo que decía el libro, mezclando objetos, cortándolos, moliéndolos, hirviéndolos, enfriendolos. Tardaron un buen rato, esperaban a el contenido del tubo que se calentaba se pusiera de otro color, de no ser así, tendrían que empezar de nuevo. Lo consiguieron. Tenían que probar primero si funcionaba. Twilight tomo un papel viejo ya escrito y lo mancho a propósito, vertió el contenido en una fuente y a continuación dejó el papel ahí. No pasó nada. Se preocuparon. Creyeron haberlo hecho todo tal cual les decía. Creyeron que habían fracasado. Fue cuestión de segundos para que empezaran a notarlo. El contenido hervía, pero las manchas del papel desaparecían por completo, para cuando lo sacaron quedó como nuevo. Funcionó. Festejaban aliviados.

Twilight: ¡Es increible!

Blake: ¡Woo-hoo! Te dije que el señor Spell pensaba en todo.

Twilight: ¿Sabes la cantidad de cosas que se pueden restaurar con esta formula?

Blake: ¡Seriamos millonarios! (…) Quiero decir… Si, sería muy útil.

Twilight: ¿Con que probamos ahora?

Blake: hmm... -mira los objetos y se decide- ¡Ese libro!

Twilight: ¡Vaya! Pensamos igual. No puedo ver este pobre libro tan arruinado.

Blake: lo sé... ¿Crees que haya mas hechizos del señor Spell?

Twilight: solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Blake: ¡Pero hazlo sin el liquido de la fuente! Solo por si acaso.

Twilight: de acuerdo…

Twilight toma otra fuente y repite el proceso, esta vez con el libro. Blake se ponía nervioso a la vez que se mordía las alas, temiendo cualquier consecuencia. La alicornio, por su parte, tenia la esperanza que funcionaría, y así fue. Toda mancha que tenia desapareció por completo, estaba como nuevo. "¡Lo logramos!" festejaban.

Blake: ¿Y? ¿Que esperas? ¡Ábrelo!

Twilight: oye, tranquilo, ¿Por qué tanta desesperación?

Blake: no es que me interese mucho ni sea algo que tenga que saber… ¡Pero es del Sr Spell! ¡Tengo derecho a saber todo!

Twilight: y ¿Si se trata de algo peligroso?

Blake: ¡Yo desayuno el peligro! ¡Abrelo!

Twilight: está bien, tranquilo…

Al abrirlo pudieron terminar de comprobar que la pócima funcionó, cada pagina estaba intacta. El contenido era extraño, estaba lleno de textos que parecían no ser escrito por uno mismo, mas bien parecían ser de un lugar determinado. Twilight reconoce esos textos al instante.

Twilight: ¡Este es el libro de apuntes que te dan en la escuela de magia en Canterlot!

Blake: ¿En serio?

Twilight: si, aunque es algo distinto porque lo han cambiado con el paso de los años, pero es el que le dan a los estudiantes principiantes.

Blake: vaya... ¿Hay algo anotado?

-siguen pasando pagina. Encuentran varios apuntes, pero había un dibujo que ocupaba todo una pagina-

Twilight: ¿Y esto?

Blake: (impactado) ¡Es la señora Colette!

Twilight: ¡La madre de Noel!

Blake: ¡Mamma mia!

Twilight: ¿El padre de Noel la dibujó?

Blake: no lo sé.

Twilight: espera, hay algo anotado aquí.

"Nunca suelo escribir lo que me pasa, pero creo que esto merece una excepción. Hoy fue otro día en el curso. Me pasaron una serie de cosas que son difíciles de creer, pero estoy agradecido por lo que pasó, y no quiero olvidarlo..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

Si, sé que hace mucho que no actualizo y quizás no pueda disculparme, he tenido serios problemas pero creo que todos tienen problemas y no hay nada para excusarse.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo (y que se hayan aclarado un par de cosas) en el próximo tal vez conozcan mas a los padres de cierto personaje, ojalá les guste.

Espero traer pronto la próxima actualización.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
